Lost Innocence
by kojika85
Summary: Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy? SessKag (R rating just in case .[chapter 18 up]
1. Default Chapter

Hello peeps. Hehehe...I got the idea from the movie Underworld, so this should be fun. This is my first attempt at an AU so enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames! =)  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, or Sesshomaru. I am only writing their characters into this story that does belong to me. So don't sue me k?  
  
Summary- Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy? Sess/Kag (I'll put an alternate ending on MM.Org for you Inuyasha fans ^.^)  
  
~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@  
  
Kagome sat at a reading table enjoying her favorite book of all time. It was the library's copy of a compilation of poems by Edgar Allen Poe. She always spent a few hours after her shift just relaxing and enjoying the momentary peace and quiet. Living in New York could be so hectic sometimes, that any chance at peace was a godsend.  
  
Most people would find it unnerving to be alone in a cavernous library in the middle of the night, but Kagome felt more at home here than in her own apartment. She worked the late shift at the library, meaning she was responsible for locking up at ten. She would complete her rounds and lock herself in till about two in the morning, which was when she usually returned home. Little did she know how different tonight would be.  
  
Having finished a few of her more cherished poems, such as 'The Raven,' and short stories such as, 'The Black Cat', and 'The Masque of the Red Death,' Kagome closed the book with a sigh. Tonight would be the last time she could enjoy her solitude. Starting tomorrow she would be training a new girl, Kikyo, who she knew was planning on taking her position as head night librarian, but this did not bother her as much as she thought it would. What bothered her most was the fact that she would not be able to visit her new 'friend' with as much frequency as she would have liked.  
  
"Sessho-kun." She breathed to nobody in particular. Kagome knew he was out feeding at the moment. She had long gotten over his 'unique' tastes in food. Or rather blood. Her Sessho-kun was a child of the night.... A nosferatu...or more well known as a vampire. She remembered the first time she had witnessed his stunning beauty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback-  
  
Kagome sat back reading "The Comdie of Terrors," by Dante (That's the title right?) Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation in the back of her mind warning her that she was being watched. Living in New York had taught her to trust her instincts.  
  
She looked up from her book and scanned the many bookcases. The scant light emanating from the lamp did little to illuminate the dark recesses of the vast library. Her eyes concentrated on one of the darkest corners when she caught a sliver of silver. She glared at the unseen foe, silently daring whoever was there to show themselves.  
  
After a very tense few seconds, a man stepped into the light. His white shimmering hair and pale skin were starkly contrasted to the dark midnight black robes he wore. His eyes were an equal juxtaposition. They were a molten gold with bronze lining. Never before had she seen such eyes as his. They held her entranced with their infinite wisdom and equal loneliness and sorrow.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked when she not only regained her wits, but her voice as well. The man didn't seem too comfortable with answering her, so she gave him her name in hopes of stirring out a reaction. To her surprise it worked.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Was all he said as he once again returned to the shadows. Once Kagome was sure he was gone, she willed herself to breathe once more. Funny she hadn't even noticed she had been holding it.  
  
Shortly after her meeting, she placed the book she had been reading back onto the shelf, turned and left the building. Boy would she be happy when she was able to lock herself into the small space that was her apartment.  
  
She wasn't fully surprised when she felt like she was being followed. She stepped up her pace, silently cursing herself for leaving her mace at home. She swore that if she made it back that she would never forget it again. Kagome looked behind her and to her amazement found nobody there, but as she turned a corner; there he was. Flowing white waist length hair, and those damn eyes!  
  
Almost faster than her eyes could follow, he had her pinned against a wall. He kissed her passionately. Kagome tried to fight but found that he was much stronger than he appeared. He began to trail warm, yet cool kisses down her jaw line and paused at her neck. Quick as lightning he knocked her to the cold hard ground, and ripped open her blouse. His burning gaze fell on her perfectly round breasts. He leaned in to take one in his mouth and sampled her scent.  
  
Without warning he jerked back away from her as if she had the plague. Eyeing her suspiciously with curiosity and surprise he took another sample of her scent. His eyes became as round as saucers before they reverted back to their cold emotionless facade.  
  
"You are still untouched." He stated as if it was the most amazing thing he had ever encountered.  
  
Kagome was still too shocked to respond so he took it as a sign to flee. When Kagome came back to her senses, she firmly held what was left of her once whole blouse shut over her torso and tried to stand back up.  
  
When she found that her wobbly legs could indeed hold her weight, she ran for her apartment building. Her mind was still trying to catch up with what had just happened. As she reached the building she spared one final glance behind her, almost afraid that she would see him behind her laughing at her futile antics. She gave a heavy sigh of relief when there were no discerning signs that she had been followed. Quietly so as not to receive attention from the other residents she made her way to her home.  
  
With trembling hands she fit the key into the slot of the door and turned. The door came open and without bothering to turn on a light, she slammed the door shut behind her and bolted it, officially barring her against whatever it was that attacked her. 'He was not a man;' her last thought as the shock took full affect and she slumped onto her floor in a faint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback  
  
Kagome smiled to herself again. Who would have ever thought that she would fall in love with a man that tried to rape, and possibly, kill her upon their first meeting? Well technically it was their second, but still, if her mother had any idea what her 'wonderful daughter' was up to... she didn't want to finish that thought.  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@  
  
Well what do you think? Review me and let me know! Should I keep it going? I promised those who read my last fic and voted for this one, that I would have it ready for posting by today. I didn't exactly get the number of chapters ready that I had planned, but here it is.  
  
You want more??? Then push the button! 


	2. chapter 1

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Summary- Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy?  
  
Disclaimer- me no own...you no sue!  
  
Recap-  
  
With trembling hands she fit the key into the slot of the door and turned. The door came open and without bothering to turn on a light, she slammed the door shut behind her and bolted it, officially barring her against whatever it was that attacked her. 'He was not a man;' her last thought as the shock took full affect and she slumped onto her floor in a faint.  
  
~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@ Still Kagome's Flashback from Prologue  
  
The next few nights went without disturbance. She didn't see her midnight stalker, which in her mind was just peachy. Deep within herself though, she secretly craved another meeting. On the last night of the working week, Kagome was enjoying the works of another influential author.  
  
She had strayed from her nightly ritual of solitude after the 'incident', and her sanity was beginning to be affected. She needed these minor doses of peace and quiet, like a caffeine addict needed their morning cup of joe, and living in New York didn't help any.  
  
Kagome sometimes missed her life in Texas. Childhood for her was wonderful. Most people complain about their few years as a child and even go as far as to rebuke their parents, but she had no complaints. As for her parents, they were the kindest most caring people one could meet. Kagome only wished that one day she could be the mother her own was.  
  
They never had much money, but it never mattered. Kagome, unlike her two siblings, was undeterred from fun, by a lack of funds. She had her own amusements. She would spend her time climbing trees, swimming in ponds and rivers, or just sit in the middle of a field with a good book. The wild breeze swimming through the grass would do wanders for her stress.  
  
She remembered times when she would plant herself on a piece of the rustic outdoor ornamentation that littered her yard (old broken down cars) and watch a sunset or try to communicate with the herds in her neighbor's cattle fields.  
  
When it came to school, Kagome made up for her lack of friends, by plunging into the work given to her. She was never a popular child, but like it was said before, it never bothered her. Her younger brother and sister though would complain about never being able to do stuff. They would even go as far as pick on her for being weird.  
  
As Kagome got older, her family moved from their broken down home in the country, to the city. With age came friends that luckily were almost as weird as her, but in their own unique way. Before she knew what was going on, she, Kagome Higurashi, was popular among her breed. Goths. They were loners that would band together in their one time of vulnerability. School.  
  
They were the kids that were picked on by bigger stronger people. They all had a problem with life, which ranged from drug abuse, to religious fervor. Many were just the few that had no other niche to fit into.  
  
The intelligent were usually either not smart enough or too smart to have a place among the geeks who had a social status all their own. One could go into more detail with the facts of school life for Kagome, but it would be off topic.  
  
Kagome fit into this niche. She was one of the most intelligent kids in school, but didn't have the ambition to act upon it. Besides she preferred her solitude. Her siblings didn't mind her unorthodox antics much anymore, but on the contrary were quite pleased with it. They used her mystique to grow in their own popularity.  
  
Most of the kids in the neighborhood were afraid of her because they thought she was a witch, and surprisingly they weren't far from the truth. For some odd twist of fate, once the rumors were out about her religious persuasion everyone wanted to know her. People would gawk at her as she walked passed them on the street. Others would stop her and ask her questions.  
  
Little brother and sister loved the attention they would receive from older teens as they enquired about their powerful satanic witch sister. Some would even have the gall to ask them to set her up with them for dates. Why didn't people get it through their thick skulls? She likes her solitude!  
  
Kagome sighed as she set her book down on the table. 'Too much reminiscing' true she never complained about her childhood, but everyone has memories they wish to forget. She stood, gathering her things and the book she was previously reading. Replacing it on the shelf, she made her way to the door.  
  
Then she felt it. The unmistakable aura that engulfed only one person she had ever come across. Sesshomaru was in the building. She jumped when his booming voice reverberated off the dust-covered walls and tapestries of the library.  
  
"Leaving so soon? But I've just arrived." He gracefully stepped out of the shadows, much like he had done on a previous occasion. Despite his stoic features, his voice once again betrayed his hidden amusement. His voice went to complete seriousness though when next he spoke.  
  
"It is my wish to apologize for my actions a few nights past. I was completely out of line." He took a few steps closer to Kagome. In reaction, she took the equal amount of steps back, trying in vain to keep the distance. "I feel an explanation is in order..." Sesshomaru was unable to finish his carefully prepared speech as Kagome cut him off.  
  
"No explanation is necessary. I understand that you may regret you actions last night, but I care not. I accept your apology, but truly must be on my way. Good night." With that she turned on her heel, and exited the building. She didn't want anything to do with the god-like man whom, she noticed was still sporting what she could clearly see as the black overcoat from their first and second encounter. The stark contrast between his attire and his attributes still amazed her.  
  
To get away from him, and get home was the only thought running through her mind as she neared the bottom of the steps leading down from the library. Once her feet touched the concrete if the sidewalk, her path was once again cut off.  
  
"This is becoming redundant. I already accepted your apology Sesshomaru, what more can you want?" Her exasperation was ringing loud and clear in her slight tantrum. Immediately her statement registered in her mind. What else could he want? Dread filled her. There was an infinite number of answers to that question, and she didn't particularly enjoy any that her mind procured.  
  
Sesshomaru gave her a dry look. It was obvious that she was thinking about his intentions. "It is my sole wish to accompany you to your apartment. The streets of New York are no place for a woman such as yourself at this late of an hour." He held himself tall, which wasn't hard since he was easily over six and a half feet tall. Every inch of his height screamed of lean majesty, and demanded awe. Most humans would have fallen to worship at the sight, but Kagome held fast. He was still a danger after all.  
  
"I think I'll take my chances with the thugs and druggies." She wore a mask void of emotion, but unlike Sesshomaru, easily kept her voice from betraying the fear in her heart. Luckily she remembered her mace, and even brought a few 'toys' as well. Her hand was currently fiddling with one. Her wrist blades were always one of her favorites.  
  
"I do believe there are more dangerous things lurking within the alleys than that tonight my dear." Kagome cringed at the 'dear' reference. What the hell did he mean by that? A howl in the distance sent shivers up her spine. She spared a glance at her otherworldly, dare say, companion? His hair shimmered in the pale light given off by the light of the full moon. Could it be what she thought it was? Did they truly exist? Of course! It was just like the chubacabra back home! Trying to sound indifferent to her situation she accepted his offer.  
  
"Shall we then?" Expecting a brisk walk through well-lit areas, Kagome was soundly surprised when he picked her up bridal style and took to the skies.  
  
'Not the most orthodox method of travel, but...' She mentally shook her head, not liking where her thoughts were threatening to take her.  
  
~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@_End Chapter_@~~~@~~~@~~~@  
  
There you have it. I gave you a little insight to Kagome's past. I know in the series she only has a younger bro, but just consider the sister as an oc k? I couldn't help it. Hopefully I will be able to introduce the lichens in the next chapter. This is all based on a muse and a dream so bare with me. ~_~;;.  
  
I am also very aware that these chapters are SHORT, but have every intention of lengthening them as the story wears on. It will remain in flashback mode for a few more chapters, just in case a few people were beginning to get confused. Think "Interview with a Vampire". The majority of that story was in flashback mode as well. But Hakkuna Mattata right?  
  
Here are the review responses. Thanx guys.  
  
InsanexPsycho- 0.0 Thanx. Oh and you don't have to worry about that. You will be forwarned, and I don't plan on having one untill WAY in the future. Like in the end future. So no worries. Thanx for reviewing though. ^.^  
  
anna s.- thank you for your support. *bows low* I appreciate your words of encouragement. Though I did get the message the first time....was *looks at reviews* four times really necessary? Not that I am complaining. ^_^;  
  
Kawaii Sake-chan- XD Sesshy as a vampire!!! *druels* yup. gotta love him. ^.^ Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
nishasha- 0.o There you happy? I updated, but did you have to druel all over my pages??? ^.~ Just kidding. Anywho, thank you for reviewing.  
  
rosie- I like the twist to. It will play a major role in this fic. ooops. I've said to much. *zipps mouth shut* mffmfmmphrmhh. (translation- Thank you for reviewing)  
  
Playwrite-Chailyn- Thank you for your suggestion. I know they seem stiff, but I have an excuse! Really I do!!! So far it's been mostly in Kagome's point of view, and she is guarding herself from Sesshomaru (thought it wasn't as noticeable as in this chapter.) I am working on it though. As it is, the first three chapters were already written by the time I posted so there will be no noticeable changes until chapter four....which I need to get started on by the way. Thank you for reviewing, and I look forward to more help from you. ^.^  
  
sess' princess- ^.^ Thank you!!! I'm happy to see that you are enjoying it so far!! Thank you for reviewing, and I look forward to reading more from you.  
  
sesshomarus-lady12- Si senora. Mi chapteros soy muy peqenio, si sabe, pero gracias. (translation- yes mam. I chapters are short I know, but thanx) I will make them longer. That first chapter WAS just a prologue so it was justifiably short. Thank you for reviewing, and I look forward to future ones as well.  
  
kaimi- yes...yes they do. ^.^  
  
lady3- I update once a week. But I try to be prompt in them none-the-less. It brings a smile to my face to know that you have enjoyed it, and I give you thanks for reviewing.  
  
TwilightAngel- *_* you like it, you really like it!!! *does happy dance* Thank you for reviewing, and do it again please *gives puppy dog eyes*  
  
BelleDayNight- ^.~ You already knew what was going on in this story, but thanx for reading it anyways. Good luck in getting accepted into your knew school, and remember not to hit the books too hard, they may come in handy later. ^.~. Thank you for reviewing, and I will talk to you later. *Texas gurls rule!!!*  
  
Anywho, I need reviews as much as you guys want the next chapter. Chapter three will be up next monday. I update once a week. Well, what are you doing still reading???  
  
You want more??? Push the button! 


	3. chapter 2

Gomen everybody for being late with this update.... *sigh* it appears that my Easter did NOT allow me time to edit this chapter for posting which sadly is the only thing that was hindering it from reaching your eyes. Yes, perfectionism is my curse...but for some reason this fic doesn't seem able to reach the standard I have set for it in my said curse. My last fic was no WAY near standard either, but this is my second fic!!! I would have thought that I would have been able to overcome my chapter length dilemma, and other such deficiencies I have found with my works. Ok, now this is the part where I ask everyone to enjoy the fic and whatnot, but I think, no matter what I say, you guys will do it anyways. Does anyone even read these things??? Enough of my ramblings...read!  
  
Summary- Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy?  
  
Disclaimer- me no own.....you no sue!  
  
Recap-  
  
"Shall we then?" Expecting a brisk walk through well-lit areas, Kagome was soundly surprised when he picked her up bridal style and took to the skies.  
  
'Not the most orthodox method of travel, but......' She mentally shook her head, not liking where her thoughts were threatening to take her.  
  
~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@ Still the Flashback from Prologue  
  
Their flight was luckily short. Kagome let out a pent up breath as she saw the familiar apartment building. Sesshomaru set her onto the cold concrete gently as though afraid her would break her, but refused to remove his arms completely. Said arms were presently wrapped possessively around her waist as he stared menacingly into the dark recesses of the walkway adjacent to their present position. A light shiver ran up her spine partly from her proximity to Sesshomaru, but also because she felt a presence hell bent on ill will. What she couldn't figure out though was whether or not it was directed at her. She decided that if it were indeed after her, then perhaps it would be best if she were to face it alone. Sesshomaru's motives were still questionable, and if she were to be injured; then better to recover alone, then be left vulnerable with a creature she barely knew and sure as hell didn't trust.  
  
"I think I can manage the rest of the way. Farewell Sesshomaru." In the moments it took for him to realize that she had spoken, then process the information; she had already unbound herself from his arms and was in the building. Without looking back she walked briskly to her apartment. She had made a point to keep her fear in better check, since her last episode. It had taken a few hours to convince her neighbors that she was indeed fine, and unharmed. They still acted somewhat suspicious, but didn't bother her about it anymore. When she opened her door, she noticed a figure move outside her window on the other side of her living room. What was really weird, was that her apartment was on the third floor!  
  
'What the hell?' She thought to herself. Kagome knew she hadn't imagined it, but still. Then again, she had just taken a flight in the arms of a man who tried to RAPE her a few nights past. Oh, and by the way, that man happened to have been able to fly without external devises. Yep, her life was taking a humungous turn for the weird. She nearly had a heart attack when there was a light rapping on her apartment door. During her musings she had ventured towards the offending window, not even realizing when she had shut the door behind her. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she slammed the drapes shut, and returned to the door. She was, surprisingly, not expecting her late night visitor.  
  
"Se..Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? Wait...how did you know this was my apartment?"  
  
"In answer to your questions, I wished to speak with you more, and the mailbox outside pointed you to this room number. Now are you going to invite me in, or just make me stand out here?"  
  
She harbored the thought of leaving him out there to his own devices, but decided against it. "Come in," she grumbled to herself, not really wanting his company, but not wanting her neighbors to wonder, "just don't get too comfortable." She sighed to herself once again that day. Now she was inviting a rapist into her abode. 'Just throw me in a straight-jacket and send me to a loony bin,' she thought dryly to herself. She watched as he strode into the large room taking in the sight. Everything in her apartment was either black, or white. Kagome's carpet was white with white walls, but her loveseat and recliner were black leather. There were black picture frames on the walls housing black and white photographs of nature, and her drapes were black velvet. Everything was neat and proper without a speck of dust. In the center of the room, sat a round glass inn-table propped up on silver legs, which rested on a rug spun in the design of a white tiger. It went well with the black and white motif that was painfully obvious throughout the little apartment. There was a vase of lilies on the table, which seemed to lighten the 'mood' of the whole formal deco.  
  
Kagome walked past Sesshomaru and sat in her recliner and motioned for him to take a seat across from her. She wanted this done as quickly as possible. He stole a glance at the window before complying with her wishes. Kagome was almost at awe with his grace and beauty in the new lighting. Key word- almost. His gaze rested on her deeply, as if he was reading her soul.  
  
"I would offer you a drink or some refreshments, but it is against my better judgment that you are even in here. So all formalities aside, you said you wanted to talk?" Her voice steeling itself against the edginess threatening to come out.  
  
"Indeed. I wish to know more about you." The way his voice wrapped around the words sent shivers down her spine. His voice was so incredibly smooth that it was a wander that he was even real. To add to her rising ecstasy, this god of a man wanted to know more about her! Lucky for her sanity, she was never one to fall aimlessly into girlish fantasy. She had some amount of dignity, no matter how near obsolete it may have been.  
  
"What is it about me you 'wish' to know?" She really had no intentions of answering his questions, but felt she should humor him at least. Again, her wayward gaze was drawn to her window. 'It' was no longer visible, but its aura was almost tangible in the way the swells of resentment radiated off its form. Aimlessly, she wandered what the hell could possess such an aura other than the devil himself; who, by the way, she had no doubt was sitting across from her at this moment. 'Since when have I believed in devils?'  
  
Sesshomaru ceased the vocalizing of his question, and began to look at her quite peculiarly. "What?" It was a simple question that could require a paradoxical answer. 'He must have seen that I wasn't paying attention.'  
  
"I was asking you about how it is you came to work in the library, but seeing as how your attention lies elsewhere, might I inquire as to what it is you find so interesting about your window?" His voice was curt, but inwardly laced with confusion, and daresay surprised awareness.  
  
"I don't see how my working at the library is of any consequence, and I find the view of my window less disconcerting compared to the company." Her voice mimicked his in equal tone, but replacing the surprise with a mix of apprehension and embarrassment. She felt the fool for allowing her guard to drop when in his company, but then again; why did she care? She was thankfully still armed. She had yet to remove the jacket that concealed her weapons from view.  
  
Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow at her. Undoubtedly, he sensed her unease, but deciding to play the fool, returned to his mission of pressing information from her.  
  
"Perhaps then, you would feel more comfortable telling me where you are from? You don't sound like you are from the area."  
  
"Not that it's any business of yours, but I hail from Texas. Might I ask why you are so interested in my person?" This time it was her turn to quirk her eyebrow at her visitor. He didn't seemed fazed by her bluntness, but an emotion flashed across his golden gaze before she had the sense of mind to place it.  
  
"I am interested, because you are an innocent." The aura hovering outside the window flared with even more anger if possible, enough for both of the room's inhabitants to stare intently at the black fabric keeping their spy from view. "They are a rare find indeed, especially in a city as morally retarded as this one." Sesshomaru spared his hostess a knowing glance, as her eyes were still glued to the opening to the outside. Seeing as how she was no longer paying attention again, he decided to ask her what had been secretly plaguing his mind. He knew of the creature posted outside her window, but how she would have known of it was a mystery.  
  
"Kagome, once again you are not listening to me and I doubt it is because you detest my company, as you have right to."  
  
She turned to him slightly surprised, and quickly chastised herself for allowing him to get such a reaction from her once more. Figuring she would get more answers by being honest in this endeavourer, Kagome turned to her guest and frowned. How was she supposed to tell him what she felt? Sighing in defeat, she gave in.  
  
"I know how this sounds, but I feel a presence outside my window. Then again you have no doubt figured that out. More precisely; you more than likely even know WHAT would give off such an aura of animosity. Would you care to enlighten me as to why I have a pissed creature hovering out my window sending murderous vibes towards YOU?" If the look of shock was anything to judge his reaction by, she would say her little speech caught him off guard. 'One point for me, and for Sessho....oh forget about it.....wait....Sessho?'  
  
"True, I do know of the creature outside your window, but such matters should not be discussed so openly. Perhaps when we are alone, you will be enlightened. Might I ask as to how you are able to feel the presence of such a creature? And again in the library, you knew I was there without my alerting you to my presence. Forgive me if I find the prospect a little unnerving."  
  
"Forgive me Sesshomaru, but I harbor no desires to ever be alone with you again. As for my awareness, it was something I was born with I suppose. Now, I must ask you to leave, as I am tired and wish to retire for the night." Cutting their meeting short, Kagome stood, fully intending on seeing the creature out her door, and hopefully out of her life. Somehow she knew that she would suffer no such luck, but decided to brood about it later. Sesshomaru stood as well, taking the hint.  
  
Once they reached the door to her humble abode, Sesshomaru swiftly turned and took her hand. He gave it a quick peck before speaking.  
  
"Know this, my beautiful Kagome; you need not fear me. It is against the laws of my kind to bring forth harm on an innocent such as yourself. Until we way meet again." He turned and left down the hall. Needless to say, Kagome was a bit flustered, and had a slight blush upon her cheeks that she tried in vain to squelch. 'Was he telling the truth?.....wait....What does he mean by 'his' kind?'  
  
Kagome once again shut the door, and bolted it. The presence outside her window had vanished confirming her suspicions that it was after her uninvited guest. An errant feeling squirmed its way into her consciousness. 'Was he all right? Would he be safe?' Frowning at where her thoughts had turned, Kagome sighed and made for her bedroom. 'Definitely need sleep. My mind is doing its delusion thing again.'  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~@  
  
Sesshomaru stood outside the building that his present amusement resided. 'Soon my Kagome. Real soon.' Sesshomaru turned to the direction of the blazing aura. It was in a nearby alley. 'Hmph, stupid fool.' He followed the almost tangible trail of anger. 'You will never learn will you, mutt.'  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~@  
  
Sesshomaru turned the corner into the alley that housed the beast. It stepped out from behind a dumpster and growled lowly at its visitor. The wolf-like creature was three times the size of a normal wolf, with pristine white fur. It's ears were flattened against its skull as it snarled at Sesshomaru, dangerous white canines flashed in the moonlight; as a golden gaze met with one as equally shaded. Malice, the prominent emotion within it's molten depths.  
  
"It's good to see you too Inuyasha." Amusement played heavily in not only his demeanor, but in his eyes as well. His voice never wavered from its deep calculating tone.  
  
The only response received was Inuyasha lunging for the elegant man. With fangs and claws at the ready, the wolf leaped for his adversary. Sesshomaru, moved with god-like speed as he dodged and knocked the beast against the wall with one mighty blow. The wolf landed with a soft thud, but made no move otherwise.  
  
"You obviously have grown stupid in your old age. You should know by now; it is futile to try to win against this Sesshomaru."  
  
The only response was a whimper as Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked away from the scene. He paused in his retreat in order to throw one last command to the would be assassin.  
  
"Leave the girl be. She is mine to do with as I please."  
  
Inuyasha gave a feral growl that fell on deaf ears as Sesshomaru was already gone; disappeared in the city fog.  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@  
  
Oooh wonder what Sessho has planned for our little Kagome. Review if you want to find out. I won't update till you do.  
  
Any who, here are the responses to my last chapter.  
  
ForeverHaunted7- yes, you scare me to, and I commend you. That is a HARD thing to do! ^.^ I love stories like this too, that's why I am writing one! I'm honored that you enjoy my writing so much, and thank you for reviewing.  
  
CrystalTears22- There...I updated. ^.^ Sorry about being late with it though. -.-; *bows low* forgive this lowly Koji. Thanx for reviewing.  
  
lady3- I tried cheating with the length of my chapters, and it worked for MM.Org, but not FF.Net. Isn't it shameful to try to do that, but then not have it work in the end??? ^.^ Thank you for reviewing.  
  
AngelKitsune44- I take it you were hyper when you were visited by Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Naraku, and Inuyasha. I think the colors hurt my eyes almost as much as they did the drunk kitsune...make sure he drinks a beer when he wakes up. Believe it or not, it's a sure cure to a hangover. ^.~. I don't mind you reviewing through e-mail, you still get a respons ^.^. Thank you for taking the time out to do so in that way though. It means that you REALLY wanted to review, instead of just doing it because you feel obligated. *tear* it means alot *sniff* hehehe. j/k  
  
Crystal jade2- I updated!!! There you happy??? hehehe, j/k Thank you for reviewing though, it means alot to me  
  
inu-obsessed-chic27- I can tell you've had a lot of sugar. There will be a lemon, but not until WAY later. like towards the end later. Congratulations, you did push the button, but unfortunately, that doesn't make the chapter magically appear. *sigh* I wish it WAS that easy, but it don't work that way....I tried. hehehe, thank you for reviewing, and I look forward to hearing from you again. ^.^ JA  
  
InsanexPsycho- I like your name ^.^ yes, I have issues -.-; but who cares right??? I hope this chapter was able to tie you over until I get my next one up Monday. At least that's the plan^.^ Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
cuasiku- hmmm Sesshie a hottie ^.^ No I haven't noticed!!! (note the sarcasm) hehehe. Thank you, I will keep writing ^.^. Thanx for reviewing!!!  
  
yukari1- yes, as you can see, inu is in this story. He just hasn't been introduced properly yet. He is a main player in this story though. ^.^ Romantic scenes will come soon, but right now, Kagome still sees Sessho as the guy that almost raped her. That will change soon though ^.^ How??? I have no idea yet!!!^.^ Thank you for reviewing.  
  
onnie- I don't think I will be able to amply put the whole background story as it is in my head, but there are deep circumstances, that I will make play a major role in the characters and their lives. Thank you for reviewing, and I look forward to hearing from you again. ^.^ Ja  
  
BelleDayNight- I told you already that she is based on me. With the exception of the parents, her siblings and history is basically mine...all of it. Hehehe, hey, if other authors can base a story on their life, I think I can get away with basing a character of an AU on mine right??? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can't remember if I've sent it to you to read before or not. Oh, well. Thank you for reviewing, and I'll talk to you later. Ja.  
  
I have been commissioned by BelleDayNight to inform everyone that we (me and Belle) have been working on an Inu/Kenshin crossover. It's based on the survivor series, but is a Sessho/Kag, or at least that's the plan. It's pretty funny and the chapters are by far, LONGER and without having to cheat!!! It's written under the pen name koji-belle. If you are too lazy to type it in the search engine, just click on my name at the beginning of this chapter, and you'll find it under my favorite author's list. Now that that's done with, review! ^_^  
  
Kojika85  
  
TBC 


	4. chapter 3

I would like to thank every one who reviewed. You guys really make my day. Well enough of this mushy bull, on with the story!!!  
  
Summary- Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy?  
  
Disclaimer- me no own...you no sue!  
  
Recap-  
  
"Leave the girl be. She is mine to do with as I please."  
  
Inuyasha gave a feral growl that fell on deaf ears as Sesshomaru was already gone; disappeared in the city fog.  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@  
  
Kagome woke the next afternoon with a pounding headache. She begrudgingly eyed the digital clock that rested on a nightstand next to her bed and groaned when it read two-thirty pm with blazing green floresence.'Too damn early...stupid clock!' Slipping out from beneath her black satin sheets, she stood and opened the black velvet drapes revealing a bright sunny day. She frowned. 'It should be illegal to have a day this freaking bright!' Her nocturnal tendancies would be the end of her she silently prophesied. Too many nights and one day seems like staring into the sun with its brightness.  
  
For as long as she could remember, insomnia was her bittersweet torment. It wasn't uncommon for her to go three nights or more without sleep only to receive a five-hour reprieve and yet, still feel rejuvenated and energetic. Doctors had prescribed pills and other drugs, but why try and cure something that you didn't consider an ailment?  
  
True it proved bothersome at times; such as the longer she went without slumber of even the minutest scale, her mind would find it harder and even more difficult to keep on the course of her daily events; at times even prompting one to hallucinate and such. On the other hand though, it was her ally. Insomnia was a useful tool while in school. NORMAL young adults her age required at least eight hours of sleep to properly be able to focus the next day. She needed two at the most. It didn't do to sleep one's life away. Besides, the day was too bright to her light sensitive eyes. Like they say, someone with blue eyes is more light sensitive. It might have not have been true, but in her case, it was.  
  
Light sensitivity though, was nothing to the hells of spirit awareness. If the night before was of any indication. That kind of psychic-torture had completely snuffed out any energy she might have had left. Hell, it was a wonder why she didn't pass out in front of her strange stalker-pervert- weirdo dude. Even IF he was a super human who was super hot!  
  
She mentally shook herself, 'I need more sleep if he is still affecting me this way. That or perhaps some food.' It had been a few hours since she had last eaten. Her trim body was content with one meal a day, even if it was something that even Jar Jar Gibor would turn down. When one neglects the proper sleeping habits, they find that there is ample time to prepare a large meal. Her metabolism wasn't something to be taken lightly. Most people were envious of the amount of food she could inhale in one sitting; though it was usually her ONLY meal of the day, or night.  
  
Kagome chastised herself. Enough thinking, and more doing. She was hungry, in need of a shower, and had to train.  
  
Pulling herself from her musings, she began her day with a quick shower, brushing her teeth and hair, and finally making her bed and fixing her drapes. Breakfast (or lunch whichever is preferred) was a large meal of leftover meatloaf with macaroni and cheese. She sighed in discontent as she eyed the depleting food supply within her refrigerator. How she loathed groceries shopping; or just shopping in general. Being from Texas, she wasn't used to crowded areas, and stubbornly rejected to intermingle with a mob. Large numbers of people made her nervous and edgy, as it rightfully should. Who knew which one of the 'innocent pedestrians' would turn out to be a pickpocket, or worse. Animals were safer in herds, not humans. Dejectedly she warmed up her food and ate in silence. She mulled over the possibility of waiting until MUCH later to do the shopping, but reasoned that it wouldn't do to put off the inevitable. Mind made, she washed her dishes and pocketed a handful of bills.  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~@  
  
Inuyasha sat brooding to himself. For centuries he had held a grudge against the vampire Sesshomaru only to have every confrontation end as it had last night. With him injured and sorely pissed. He remembered the day he had met HIM. He had been attacked a few months prior and changed into what he is now. A lichen. He had been out hunting when a large wolf attacked him. Inuyasha fought him to the death, but was injured in the process. The poison from the wound cursed him for the eternity that followed.  
  
When he ventured to visit his beloved fiance, Kikyou, he found the feces of a hell spawn, otherwise known as Sesshomaru, sitting quite content in her father's and his own favorite chair. Kikyou had introduced them, but Inuyasha could sense the danger. Instinctually he knew that the visitor was not to be trusted with his beloved.  
  
He secretly smiled as he recalled the argument that had ensued. As time grew, Inuyasha learned that he owed his life to Sesshomaru's posterity. It was obvious as the pearl white hair and golden eyes were dominant inheritances within the line. Due to his position within his household, there wasn't much time to be spared his beloved, as his clan was at war with the Onigumo clan. She never knew of Sesshomaru or his curse until it was too late. The vile being that was Sesshomaru had corrupted her soul, bedded her, and turned her. He had sworn an oath, never to allow the pain that had befallen him to visit another innocent soul. The vampire had told Kikyou of Inuyasha's deceit in being that of lichen, and she hated him for it. They had never again spoken in the five centuries that passed.  
  
His pack mates knew of his torment, and his lust for revenge. They were the only beings in this world that he could trust, and rightfully so. Humans weren't known for their acceptance of his kind. Hell, his own kind didn't rightfully trust him either. A young upstart trying to organize the species. That, though, is a story to be told later. Back on subject, there was the brave soul who would seek them out for the sport of the hunt. Most though sought refuge in the belief that they didn't exist entirely.  
  
Inuyuasha absently kicked a pebble that had dared ventured on the sidewalk. Shopping. The bane of his eternity, aside from Sesshomaru. Two centuries ago he had taken control of his pack that consisted of over ten lichens such as himself, though he was the oldest. His best friend, and greatest competition, Kouga was next to him in age; turned under similar circumstance. Being the leader, it was his duty to do the shopping. He would allow Kouga the title of alpha male if only to rid himself of such a responsibility as he suffered at the moment.  
  
It was custom for all the lichens beneath them, which held day jobs, to pitch in their weekly earnings for the good of the pack; namely food funds. In return housing and facilities were provided. In essence, they were all roommates.  
  
He cursed when he spotted the beauty that was company to his archrival. Oh how like his beloved she appeared. Though at present, her disposition was more like himself. She looked lost within the crowd of pedestrians that ambled through the market area. Her distaste for shopping was apparent as well. Her hands shoved deeply into the pockets of her black baggy pants, and loose t-shirt's bottom hem wrinkled from the torment of nervous hand wringing. Her hair danced with the passing of an errant breeze. Her eyes are what called to him the most though. Her startling bright blue orbs danced with nervousness and suspicion to all that passed close. In all, she appeared the scared-trapped rabbit. Being the hunter that he was, he knew that a trapped animal was more dangerous than any ferocious beast, and not to be taken lightly.  
  
Inuyasha debated on whether to approach her or not, but deemed answers now more prevalent than waiting until later. 'Besides,' he reasoned with himself, 'a public setting such as this would calm her a little more than a more private one.' Mind made, he worked his way through the dense crowd.  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@  
  
Humans, oh how reprehensible they were. The smell from so many different brands of perfume and body sprays alone threatened to throttle her lungs into oblivion. The noise was enough to send her already pounding head over its numb pulsing to a full blown- drum beating- headache. The women around her were either gossiping or screeching in their laughter. Most were yelling to their companions so their message could be heard over the raucous. The men weren't any better, but rather added to the growing noise pollution with catcalls to women as they passed through their line of vision. Oh how she loathed her race.  
  
Out of the crowd she spied a man with pristine white hair, much like her would-be rapist's, who looked as out of place as she did; though he appeared to be dead-set on reaching a destination close to her proximity, as he repeatedly looked in her direction. She almost had an anxiety attack when two people bumped her from behind. Her hands had found themselves back to her shirt-hem, but after the innocent impeadment, she promptly shoved her hands back into her pockets only to find her money gone. Her face glowed a furious red as she scanned the crowd for the offending men. They had disappeared. 'I knew I couldn't trust them...how dare they!!!...If I could only get my hands of them...ooooooh' she mentally pictured several ways to torture and maim them. 'Definitely Chinese water torture, or perhaps the rack...no, lynching; bloodier the better...' Her thoughts were cut off by a seemingly concerned spectator.  
  
"Are you all right? Your face is kinda red...."  
  
SMACK  
  
"FUCK YOU!"  
  
Inuyasha sat on his rump as he watched the woman storm off in a huff. No one had dared smack him before, and he was confused. 'What the hell did I do?'  
  
He stood after the shock wore off and sped past the humans whom had stopped in their daily routines to partake in his confusion; either to snicker at his predicament, or offer their condolences. No one treated the Alpha-Male of the New York Lichen Coven in such a manner! He would get answers from her, if he had to wait to the next full moon to do it!  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@  
  
Short chapter I know, but I felt that this was an appropriate place to stop it for now. Besides it's five in the morning and unlike Kagome, I do need at least SOME sleep at night to function properly. (Translation: I'M TIRED!!!!) So I ask that you, my faithful reader, send word of your gratitude for my sacrifice. (Translation: Review) ^_^  
  
BelleDayNight- Lookie, no Sessho in this chapter...I've started building the relationship between Inu and Kag now, happy? ^.^ I though I'd end it on a bit of a humorous note, and I managed to hint at his past. *does happy dance* go me...go me. Anywho, thank you for reviewing. My stupid comp is being a pain, but I DID manage to update on time and schedule.^.^;; for once.  
  
mc- Thank you, I try. Thanks for reviewing and I look forward to hearing from you again.  
  
x shadow- not that kind of mace....I guess pepper spray would be more accurate. lol Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Kris M- here you go. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
AnImEfReAk81- It's about vampires and lichens (werewolves). thank you for reviewing.  
  
ForeverHaunted7- Nooooooo not that keyboard!!! That is just monstrous, you can keep the mouse though, it's possessed. ^.^  
  
pugluv- thank you.  
  
paige50- I found that when you make Sessho into a vampire and if you follow the motif of the creature, it's VERY hard to make him OOC^.^ I have an entire history concerning Inu and Sessh, but it's becoming hard to bring out in the open. On the surface the story appears to evolve around Kagome, but it's really about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's past. I may just end up writing a prequel to this before it's over. Thanx for your vote of confidence, and I look forward to hearing from you again.  
  
Angelique- Thank you. Kikyo will be a negative in the story, though she hasn't been introduced yet. There is a whole history between her and Inu, and I wanted to tap into that for this, though it is slightly tweeked to fit into ny plotline. Just expect secrets, lies, and betrayal to surface upon her entering. I also formed a whole history between Sesshomaru, and Inu. In truth the story evolves around those two. I hated how Kagome was portrayed in many of the fics as well. I gathered from the series that she had a good upbringing and a strong head on her shoulders. I figured that a gothic background would be the perfect way to give her the past that would fit her character, though not as dark. She's really the light element in the story, since she finds herself surrounded by dark elements as characters are introduced. Thank you for reviewing  
  
lady3- Thank you, and keep sending the reviews my way^.~  
  
angel's lover inuyasha- When I say that Kagome is an 'innocent', I mean it as a reference to her virginity. In many vampire stories, it is against vampire honor to harm them. Something to do with the fact that since they are still untouched, they are considered holy while they are demonic in nature. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
katie- Thank you, I like this one to ^.^  
  
InsanexPsycho- Yes, they are related in a way. Sesshomaru is one of Inuyasha's ancestors, though they were both changed. Think of it like a mother getting a cold, then her great grandaughter getting tuberculosis. Different sicknesses in the same line. They weren't born the way they are now. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope I answered you question in an efficient clear manor. Ja ^.~  
  
TBC 


	5. chapter 4

I know you guys hate me right now. Now that I look back on it......*sigh* really sucky cliffhanger. But I bet it brought you guys back today now didn't it ^.~ . Hehehe, well I guess I should stop my babble now and leave you to bask in the written word.....or.....erm.....typed word would be a better way to put it I guess.  
  
AN- sorry it's me again, I just wanted to apologize for this being over a week late, and give my excuse.....They shut off our internet, and then our power. Yes, this has been an eventful week, but hey, at least it's back now right? Updates will be on schedule once this bill fiasco is fixed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary- Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- me no own.....you no sue!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Recap-  
  
He stood after the shock wore off and sped past the humans whom had stopped in their daily routines to partake in his confusion; either to snicker at his predicament, or offer their condolences. No one treated the Alpha-Male of the New York Lichen Coven in such a manner! He would get answers from her, if he had to wait to the next full moon to do it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome ran through the crowds thanking the gods that it was a Sunday. She was on a street that housed many churches, and they thankfully decided to let out at the same time. The mass of people mingling after the services was a welcome sight while trying to loose her pursuer. Damn, what was it with guys with white hair chasing after her! All she wanted was to move to a place where she could disappear, not become a desired target!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She chanced to spare a peek behind her and nearly cried out. He was still there! Ways to finally loose him raced through her mind. 'Why, oh why, did I have to hit him?!?' Any person in her situation would have ran to one of the sanctuaries they passed, but given her religious standing thought better of it. With her luck, she would burn the moment she stepped into one of the structures.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The density of pedestrians slackened some much to her horror. If she was having so much trouble getting through them, then so was he. But without masses of people to block him, how would she get away. Kagome then saw her escape. The library!!! She had forgotten how close it was to the market. Kagome added a quick extra burst of speed to her tiring limbs and made a mad dash for the heavy wooden doors. She slammed into them hard in an effort to stop given her velocity. She shoved her hands into her pockets in a frantic search for her set of keys, but remembered that she had left them in her work vest from the night before. She now stood cursing the same gods she was praising moments before. Thinking that maybe there was still time to retrace her steps down the stone staircase back onto the street, she turned. 'No go there.' Her pursuer, with arms crossed over his chest, was positioned directly below her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finally caught you! HAH!" To Kagome, he looked almost like a child who had been playing hide and seek, and won. Now that he had though, what would he do? He wouldn't hurt her would he? Not in broad daylight, with so many potential witnesses around! Whatever the hell he wanted, she had to keep it from him. She was too young to die! There had to be something...then she remembered. Boy, was HE in for a surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome remembered that she never left anywhere without her special special weapons, and did a little jig in her head. She smiled and glared at him at the same time. To any regular being, they would have known that then was the time to run. She chuckled darkly as she slid her hands to her lower back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's what you think!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha huffed as he laid chase to the elusive female. I wasn't like he was going to hurt her! He just wanted to chat with her about her new friend; find out what they were to each other. He was only able to catch passing phrases from their conversation the night before, and what he DID hear bothered him to no end. Something about being distracted and an innocent. 'Damn soundproof windows.' Not even his enhanced hearing was able to decipher much else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He noticed that she had stopped in front of a library and was searching her pockets for something. 'Stupid female, doesn't she know that libraries are closed Sundays?' Inuyasha knew he had her trapped and waited for her to notice his presence. When she did, the look of a trapped animal crossed her eyes, only it was more intense than it was in the market. Now her fear was real, as it permeated the polluted air surrounding them. He chuckled in his head, she had right to fear him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finally caught you! HAH!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He became confused when her fear morphed into what only could be described as triumph! Just as swiftly as it appeared the wench gave him a look that clearly said' "run." Heh, like he'd fall for that. She was the trapped animal, not him. Though the look in her eyes did make him think twice about his previous assessment. What was the wench planning?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's what you think!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She pulled two concealable daggers from somewhere on her back and charged. The blades glistened in the bright noonday sun. Inuyasha was temporarily blinded when the glare caught his eyes. White hot pain filled his whole being. His breath caught in his throat as liquid fire ravaged his body. 'Am I going to die?' raced through his head like a mantra. When his fog filled brain cleared, and he could see again, he assessed the damage. There were numerous gapping slashes across his chest, blood everywhere, but most importantly; she was gone. 'Damn that wench is fast! Now where the fuck she go!' He looked around him, but she was nowhere to be found. He looked down, and noticed that his cuts weren't healing as fast as they should have been. "What the hell?!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Deciding that she had won that round, he raced to his home for emergency treatment. The woman was a puzzle, and he did not like puzzles. She had caught him off guard too many times that day to be comfortable, plus, her small daggers should not have wounded him as badly as he was. There was some other force of work here, and he intended to find out what that was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome walked the rest of the distance to her apartment building. She basked in her small victory. She was elated that her training had not been for nothing. She did not panic, and loose control like last time. She shivered involuntarily as that suppressed memory resurfaced. The look of surprise, that turned to horror as lifeless eyes stared back at her unblinking; face set in an eternal silent scream. No one understood that it was an accident. Even if it was in self-defense, they looked at her with apprehension, and fear. Not even her own mother looked at her the same way again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She shook the memory back into the recesses of her mind from whence it came. "That's why I'm in New York. Here I'm Kagome the goody-goody smart night librarian, not Kagome the evil witch that killed her boyfriend." She sighed in long suffering. Why did her life have to be so complicated? What gods or deities did she anger for her to have to live the life she was?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome reached her apartment, but was stopped before she could enter. "Are you alright Kagome?" It was her neighbor Houjo. Sure he was a sweet guy, but not her type. He had asked her out on a number of dates, though she'd rejected him each time. Couldn't the guy get a clue? If she were to be honest with herself, she would have admitted that he gave her the creeps. No one that had lived in this city all their lives could be this naive! It was completely impossible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Houjo, I am fine. You don't need to worry yourself over little ol' me." Kagome mentally slapped herself. Now she'd never get rid of him. He was almost as bad as some of the platinum haired guys she'd run into these past few days, they never left you alone, and continued pursuits after given clear hints for privacy. Were all men like this, or just to her?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure Kagome? If you need anything, you would ask right? You know I'd help you." She resisted the urge to punch him. There had been so much drama in her life during the past few weeks, that she had almost forgotten how persistent he was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am sure Houjo. Just had a busy day, that's all. Thank you for asking though." Kagome crossed the threshold into her living space and shut the door in Houjo's face. 'Some people, I swear!' she ranted in her head, 'maybe New York wasn't the best place to disappear.' She collapsed onto her couch, while thinking of her day. 'Get up, do chores, go shopping, get robbed, slap a dude, get chased, slice him up, come home, chase off Houjo....and it's not even four yet!' Yup, definitely a long day so far. 'I guess shopping will have to wait until later.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell happened to you!" Kouga called to his pack mate. He had been looking over some new recruits when his leader stumbled in looking like he was the living dead. In the few centuries that they had known each other, he had never seen Inuyasha in such shape; well, other than when he faced the rag-queen(Sesshomaru), but it was still daylight! There was no way in hell, this could have been done by him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That bitch of Sesshomaru's I was following." Kouga frowned. There were three things wrong with the situation...one- Inuyasha was following a woman. Other than Kikyo, there was never a woman in his life. Though it was kind of understandable as to why he was following THIS particular woman. It has long been known about the feud between the vampire and their leader. Two- she had done a number on him. True he was still sore from the previous night, but a human woman should have still been no match for him, even if it WAS Sesshomaru's. Finally, and most importantly, his wounds weren't healing at their usual rate. The gashes across his chest closing three times slower than they should have been. Who the hell was this chick!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Were you able to find anything out?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah...she's fast." Once said, Inuyasha collapsed on the stone ground of their home, blood still gushing from his wounds. Kouga shook his head. Clean-up was going to be a bitch.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hakkaku, Ginta, take Inuyasha to his room and bandage him up. Shippo, could you do something about the floor? Thanx." Hakkaku and Ginta were brothers that were turned at the same time. It was a tragedy story, like most of them. Shippo, on the other hand, was born into the race. He was one of the few 'pure bloods,' though, females of their race were a myth. In truth, a 'pure blood' was the product of a human female and a lichen, though the child rarely survived birth, and the mother never did. That was why it was so rare. There were too many chances to be taken, and most lichens with women, didn't want to risk loosing them on the chance that the child would survive.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once the three were given their orders, they clicked their heels together, and gave a mock salute (as was custom), before running off to complete their tasks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Heh, they may be dumb asses, but at least their loyal.' Kouga noticed that Inuyasha didn't bring home any food like he had originally set out to do. 'Well I guess I'm up.' Kouga reached into the money bin, and fished out a few hundred dollars. 'Time to visit the butcher's.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome left the market, this time with out intrusion. The crowds were no less intense, but at least she wasn't robbed again! That and her 'friend' from earlier wasn't there so that was a plus at least. Never the less, she came prepared. Her concealed daggers strapped to her lower back (like always), her wrist blades were concealed under a light jacket, and her hairpin blades held her long black tresses in a simple twist. She was NOT going to risk being caught off guard again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was also the premonition that she would have a late night visitor. More than likely he will have long platinum hair, a molten penetrating gaze, and a dry wit to match his dry personality. Not that she minded, though she could have done without the circumstances of their meeting. He had been somewhat a proper gentleman despite his earlier actions. In her younger days, she wouldn't have given him a second glance, but the months of lacking social interactions were taking their toll on her judgment. True, she went to market, and had small talk with co-workers at the library, but nothing substantial. Not like this anyways.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome gave an unladylike snort. 'Yeah, now I'm actually looking forward to talking to the ass. What the hell is the world coming to!' In truth, she found she was somewhat attracted to Sesshomaru. What woman in her right mind wouldn't be! He was as mysterious as he was good looking. 'When he comes by again,' she mussed to herself, 'I have to ask him what he is....why am I still thinking of him? I promised myself I would stop, so I will!' All thoughts concerning Sesshomaru left her head on command, though one stray thought remained...'I wonder when he'll show up?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She knew it wasn't a question of 'if'. It was almost like he was predestined to intrude in her carefully regulated life. Besides, her day had gone steadily downhill since she had woken up, why not continue on it's plummet? Though it was inevitable; Kagome had mixed feelings on him coming by. Every time he showed up, something out of the ordinary occurred. It could only be speculated as to what mysterious adventure would happen tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Short, but it's getting longer, is it not o.0. Sorry about being so late with the update, things beyond my control came into motion, and now I'm stuck for the time being. I do promise, though, that once this life drama is behind me, my focus will return wholly to this fic, and updates will be regular and on time, like previously arranged. Thank you for your patience, and cooperation. ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru's Goddess- I thought Kagome slapping Inuyasha was pretty funny as well. I figured I could add a bit of humor in to kinda bring balance with all the darkness found between the lines. If anything, he'll be comedy relief for a while, or at least until I really get down to working on their relationship. (as friends) No Sessho in this chapter, but he's coming soon so don't fret. It IS a Sessho/Kag. He'll have to show up sooner or later ^.^;;. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
AnImEfReAk81- This story is about vampires, but a majority of it is in Kag's POV and she still doesn't know what Sesshomaru is. To be fully truthful, this fic's about vampires and werewolves. I got tired of all the happy-go-lucky Sessh/Kag fics out there as well. Sesshomaru is a very dark character, and I thought I'd bring that out in this. Another thing that bothers me is how cutesy vampires have been degraded to. They are dark brooding beings, so I thought that would go great Sesshy since he compliments them completely. ^.~ Inuyasha on the other hand, is a lichen (werewolf) Their kind is dark as well, but have a more wild flare to them. Perfect for him as well. I look forward to discussing more of this with you. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Nefertari Riddle- For a second I thought your name was Nefertiti (after the pharaoh Tutunkamen's wife) anywho, thank you for reviewing, and I look forward to hearing from you again.  
  
Fushigi Wolf- I'm glad you like it. The review was swell, it's not what you say, but the thought that counts when sending one. Basically, even if you had said two words, you would have made my day, just because you went out of your way to. Most people won't. Thank you for reviewing, and I look forward to hearing from you again.   
  
yukari1- yes Kag will meet Kouga, but not yet, and sorry but no Sessho in this chapter. He will show up next chapter though. I'm still trying to distinguish Kag's character in this! I hope you enjoyed this short but sweet chapter nonetheless, and I look forward to hearing from you again. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Darkvampir129- MM.Org is short for mediaminer . org (remove the spaces and you've got the address). It's another fanfic site. I have the Inu/Kag version of this story posted there. Thank you for reviewing and I look forward to hearing from you again. By the way, I love your name.  
  
pugluv- I do plan on continuing this story (it's too soon for me to give up, as if I ever would). So I've gotten you hooked huh *smiles mischievously* what would you do to convince me to post the next chapter hm? Just kidding. You don't have to do anything other than review. Do we have a deal? Good. Thanx for reviewing and I look forward to hearing from you again.  
  
Ijin- Thank you for that bit of info. A little late to change, but it was very enlightening. Though now, I feel like a complete fool for getting the title as mixed and morphed as I did. At least I got the author right, and that's what counts. ^.^ (at least I'll keep telling myself that) Thank you for setting me straight, and I look forward to hearing from you again.  
  
InsanexPsycho- Maybe....I kinda have no clue to that as of yet. It is something I can ponder over later ^.~. I actually hadn't thought of it. hehe. Thank you for reviewing, and I look forward to hearing from you again.  
  
Tigeris- I agree. I got tired of Kag always being powerful, but naive and a bit on the wimpy and clingy side. It's annoying. So I gave her an attitude to match her new outlook, and a bit of mystery. I like this new girl. And the water torture is something I would highly recommend. It is efficient, and effective. see? (points to would be bully who's screaming strapped to a slab.) IT WORKS! ^.~ Thanks for reviewing, and I look forward to hearing from you again.  
  
demonswty- I updated. I'm glad you like the fic so far. *tears up* I work so hard you know? (sniff) and I am underpaid and under appreciated (sniff). *muse: you don't get paid! I quit!* eheheh, who needed her anyways right? Thank you for reviewing, and I look forward to hearing from you again.  
  
paige50- I though you'd like that. It wasn't planned, but, it works ^.^;. Thank you for reviewing, and I look forward to hearing from you again.  
  
BelleDayNight- XD. Sessho straightens out later...though I don't know how I'll do that just yet. And yes, Kouga and Inu are friends. I added Shippo in here to. Couldn't resist. Hehe, I still don't know who all are going to show up for this. I didn't originally plan for Shippo to appear, but, I guess 'chibbs' got away from me on that one. Thank you for reviewing and remember to update your fics. 


	6. chapter 5

Helle everybody. Yes, I have finally returned, and all I have to say is will you ever forgive me? I have a reason, really I do. For those of you who didn't know, my internet was temporarily shut off. Things still haven't cleared up yet, so updates will be few and far between so bear with me ok? There will be more, it'll just take some time. Thank you for your patience. Now on with the fic...  
  
Summary- Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy?   
  
Disclaimer- me no own...you no sue!  
  
Recap-  
  
Though it was inevitable; Kagome had mixed feelings on him coming by. Every time he showed up, something out of the ordinary occurred. It could only be speculated as to what mysterious adventure would happen tonight

Kagome sat up in anticipation. The librarian was alert for whatever the future may hold. Her muscles taught in anticipation for battle, though there was no foe. He had yet to arrive. There was no set date at their last meeting for reaquaintance, but sheer instinct told her that it was tonight.   
  
There had been many a time that she had been able to somewhat sense what the future would bring, and what they were telling her now was suspiciously ill. The last time her fortune was this bad was when her last boyfriend called to visit. Of course it turned out to be the last visit he would ever make anywhere, except to the morgue. She hadn't hailed serious the warning then. Never again would she make that same mistake, but she had a feeling that this wouldn't end the same as the last time.   
  
Not only was she stronger, and in more control of her gifts, but oddly enough, Kagome had doubts that they would effect Sesshomaru the same way they had Kagewaki. The beautiful giant had powers of his own as displayed during their late night glide the night before. This didn't mean that she could completely relax though. It WAS Sesshomaru she would be facing. He wasn't exactly someone you would relax your guard around.   
  
Kagome continued to gaze out her living room window. Drapes be damned, she wanted to see the face of her proverbial enemy before he trespassed onto her sanctuarial grounds. It was bad enough that she apparently had to share the library with him, but her apartment would remain under her control!   
  
As much as she hated to admit it, this little event had to take place. There were too many holes in her evaluation of him. For instance, why did he only appear after dark? Why was he always frequenting the library? How did he know that she was a virgin, and what did her sex life have to do with anything? Why did that creature hate him so much? This last question left a bitter taste in her mind. For whatever reason, the creature hated Sesshomaru, and now was following her. So many questions that demanded answers, but no one to ask yet.  
  
Kagome sighed, leaving a light fog on her window. She went through a mental checklist of the many weapons presently on her person, and how easily accessible they were. 'It's sad when you have to pack more heat for a meeting than a soldier going into combat!' It vaguely reminded her of a few mob movies she had seen. She chuckled out loud. 'Oh yeah, I can just picture the jolly white giant falling victim to a 'St. Valentines Day massacre' redo!'   
  
Continuing to bask in the absurdity of her thoughts, Kagome watched as the sun began it's decent below the horizon. 'He'll be here soon, I just hope that I'm prepared for whatever may come.'

The sun finally completed it's descent beneath the horizon. Inuyasha could practically feel the anticipation thick within the atmosphere. His men were effected by it, almost as much as he himself was. There was something big in the works, and he would be a part of it. Inuyasha stood as the dying embers of the day were snuffed out by the oppressing darkness.   
  
"You goin after that chick?" Kouga cautiously approached his leader and comrade. Of the three centuries spent with Inuyasha, Kouga knew when to tread lightly in his presence, and now was one of those times. The ominous feeling that had descended upon him only hours after he had returned from shopping had given reason to his caution. There was only one occasion that he could remember ever having this sensation, and that had been a momentous night. The night that the war of wolves had broken out.   
  
It was this night that Kouga had grown to respect Inuyasha. Ever since his turning, he had roamed from city to city trying to unite the wolves. There had been many needless attacks, and many new wolves found themselves lost. It was much like how he had felt when he was first turned, until he met Inuyasha. In the beginning they had fought constantly over feeding grounds, and other such territories; but it had become obvious that they would better survive by forming a pack.   
  
They began trying to enlighten other wolves to the advantages of existing in a synchronized pack with an elder to govern them, but none would listen. At the time, their radical ideas made the older wolves anxious. War had then broken out, between the elders and this young 'new' generation. Inuyasha quickly gained allies of new wolves that wished to be a part of something greater than they were. Most quickly accepted the idea of forming packs, and did so. The elders, who were accustomed to being rogue, fought viciously. In the end, the younger generation triumphed.   
  
The result of such a bloodbath was the interconnected packs, or 'covens', that spread all over the world. Inuyasha became leader by way of a series of battles. There was a tournament held, and the only rule was that you couldn't kill your opponent. Those who did were immediately disqualified, and in many instances, exiled.  
  
Kouga returned from his musings when Inuyasha turned to him.   
  
"I think I might have to. She may be involved in this bad feeling I have."  
  
"You mean other than the gashes you have that have yet to heal?"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. "Yes, other than those. I thought that would have been obvious." He chuckled again. Sometimes his friend could be the densest creature he had ever had the displeasure of crossing paths with.  
  
"Not that obvious. Whatever this chick is, can't be good for your health. Not even a wolf has been able to wound you this bad, and now you're going after her, when she's associated with your enemy Sesshomaru? You do have a death wish don't you?"  
  
"Sometimes I wander Kouga; sometimes I wander." Inuyasha stood with one last glance at Kouga before turning back to where the sun once was. "If I don't come back Kouga, you know what to do?"  
  
Kouga started. He didn't know how to reply to what sounded so much like a dying wish. It wasn't like Inuyasha to be so dramatic. "What you talkin' bout dog-breath. Hell if I haven't been able to rid the world of you, then there's no way in hell some human's gonna. You're too stubborn to die like that anyway."  
  
"I hope you're right Kouga, but just in case?"  
  
"Yeah Inu, I know what to do. Don't worry about the pack. You go do what you need to, so you can hurry up and get back." Inuyasha gave a quick nod and without looking back, took off in the direction of the city.  
  
Kouga watched as his friend disappeared. They had been through so much together. Not once in his long life was he as scared as he was now. Whatever was coming was going to be big and dangerous.   
  
"Be safe my friend."

Kagome caught a quick glance of pristine white before it disappeared beneath her window, into her building. She took a deep steadying breath, and prepared herself for what was to come. 'Let's get this party started'.  
  
The knock on her door set a full array of emotions swirling inside her. She calmly crossed the threshold to the barrier. The hand on the knob was shaking slightly as she turned it. The chain-lock remained fastened for emergency purposes.  
  
Once it was cracked enough to allow a decent view of her visitor, a deep sensuous voice caressed her ears.  
  
"You're afraid."  
  
Two simple words and her heart felt like it would skip a beat. 'What the hell happened to all my damn training and coaching? Two words and I become mush!' She took another calming breath, not yet daring to speak. Not because she didn't have words to say, but because she didn't trust her voice at the moment.  
  
The feel of her wrist blades carefully concealed in her light blazer gave her enough confidence to peak at the only creature too ever invoke such emotions.   
  
There he stood dressed in what appeared to be a black dress shirt, accompanied with a pair of black slacks. His hair hung loose, like always, and his golden eyes shone with the furry of the sun in the dim lighting of the outer hall. When she remembered to breathe, she gave a short nod, and released the only thing barring his entrance.   
  
With the chain-lock released, the creature of nightmares was allowed into her home, again. As before, she offered him a place to sit, not yet saying a word. He remained in her doorway, drowning her in his intense gaze.  
  
"You smell of wolf."  
  
She was taken aback by the statement. 'What the hell? Wolf?' Voice given strength by her confusion, she finally spoke.  
  
"Wolf?"

Well what do you think? Send me a review or e-mail and tell me about it ne? I know this was a sucky place to end it, but there is just too much action that didn't fit into the slow beat of this chapter. Besides, I figured that if you could wait this long for me to update, a little more time for action should be a cinch right? Well here are the review responses.

BelleDayNight- Hey Belle, sorry it's taking me so long, but you know the story. I had Kagome stab Inu because she thought he was going to hurt her for slapping him. Rember, she was kind of paranoid. Hell, I would do the same thing in that situation. .. Anywho, thank you for updating so frequently, and also for updating, though I feel I must chastise you. You've started more fics and you are still trying to finish up at least four. You really are trying to work yourself to death aren't you? J/K well I must be off for now, thank you again for reviewing.

Jjah-Jjah- Thank you. I know my chapters are short, but I AM working on that…really I am . Anywho, thank you for reviewing, and I look forward to hearing from you again.

AnImEfReAk81- I must agree with you. Fics where Sesshy's trying to rip Kag's head off one day and then the next he's trying to jump her bones really really get on my nerves as well. I must congratulate you…so far you have been the longest review I've ever received and for that you get a cookie. .. I must say that of many of the vamp movies and books I've read I must admit that Memnoch the Devil, Tale of the Body Thief, and Queen of the damned have got to be some of the works I've gotten my inspiration from. Anne Rice is my fav all time author, and I tried to see into their world, though without jumping right into it like she does, that way I keep my originality. Their world will come more into the open later on, but I guess I find it best to keep people anxious for a small period of time. Helps with the suspense. Well thank you for reviewing, and I look forward to hearing from you again.

Animedemon21- Sorry it's taking me so long between updates, but if you've read my AU at the top; then you know why. I've updated though, and I do believe the puppy-dog eyes were really unnecessary, they did help you cause out some, so more power to you I guess. Thank you for reviewing.

BlueEyedDemon90- Yes, in this fic, Kouga and Inu are friends, and I've even given them a history, or at least hinted to it slightly. I'm glad you like my story, though it's gotten almost completely away from what I had in mind when I started. -.-; allas, the show must go on. Amywho, thank you for reviewing and I look forward to hearing from you again.

Anna- Yes, I believe you had the saying correct. I know better than to rush a monster with so many layers such as what I've created. To think when I started this, I had a specific plat line, and now I've come up with historically accurate histories for almost every character, and am trying to incorperate it into their personalities and mannerisms. Hehehe. So much work, anyways thank you for reviewing.

Fushigi Wolf- I'm a big Kouga fan myself, and she will meat him…I just haven't gotten that far with my planning yet. It's all pretty much going chapter by chapter right now. I know how I want it to end…it's all just a matter of getting there. .;; Anywho thank you for reviewing.

ForeverHaunted7- Touch my mouse and I'll bite you…touch the L key and you'll have to answer to my mouse…he'll bite you then . As for their later relationship, I will pair them up, but right now, I'm just trying to get them on a less tense plane. Their so uptight around each other.

Paige50- I will explain…Inuyasha had always been fighting with Sesshomaru, and the reason is because Sessh had a hand in the demise of Kikyo, whom Kagome looks like…hard to explain without giving away too much. Anywho, that is why everyone finds it understandable that Inu would be following Kagome around, especially since she's been hanging around Sesshomaru. Have I somewhat cleared the mess for you?

Night of the Raven- LOL . I updated.

Demonswty- Hey, guess what…I updated again. . J/K. I take it you liked Kag openning a little can of whoopass? What am I asking, everybody loves that! . Anywho, thank you for reviewing.

Sesshomaru's Goddess- Yes histories will be revealed…thought when that will be is beyond me, and I would tell you what will be happening…..as soon as I figure that out. .;;. Thank you for reviewing and I look forward to hearing from you again.

Lady Rebecca- NOOOO not the evil dust bunnies!!! Oh the horror!! xx;;

InsanexPhsycho- question….How in the hell do daggers remind you of almost getting hit by a car? o.0

Tigris- Hehehe, I've always loved it when they have a kick ass kagome. I've just made her a bit realistic . The knives give her a more unique charisma, other than guns, and since it's a bit obvious when you carry around a sword. Daggers are more conventional and concealable. That, and they are a lot easier to learn how to use. .


	7. chapter 6

Another short, quick, and to the point chapter. At least in this chapter the explosion happens, though it doesn't seem like it yet. Let's just say that there will be a few history lessons next chapter. Now I have an outlet for the past that I've created for my characters other than just reminiscing and flashbacks. A new character is introduced, and bombshells will be dropped in upcoming chapters...but if I were to go into too much detail, I will give away the whole story. I did try to warn you that the relationships were just a side story to the real drama. . well enough of my rambling, and on with the action right?   
.   
.   
.   
Summary- Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy?   
.  
Disclaimer- me no own...you no sue!  
.  
Recap-  
.  
She was taken aback by the statement. 'What the hell? Wolf?' Voice given strength by her confusion, she finally spoke.  
.   
.   
.   
"Wolf?"   
.   
.   
.   
  
.   
.   
.   
"Yes, you've been in contact with the blood of a wolf."  
.   
.   
.   
She instantly felt as if she had been dealt a deep blow. It dawned on her that the dude that had been chasing her in the market and the creature that had been outside her window were both one and the same. That and it was obviously a werewolf. Was it the same that she had heard howl that night, or were there more? Was she in danger now? So many questions that now could be answered.  
.   
.   
.   
"Were you injured Kagome. Did it bite you, or any of its blood get into a wound? Did you know it?"  
.   
.   
.   
"No. He was just some dude that I slapped. He chased me, and I defended myself. I wasn't injured, and the only blood I got on me was on my hands. I left him bleeding and confused outside the library." 'There you go...short and sweet. Don't need him knowing too much about you.'  
.   
.   
.   
She could see the surprise in Sesshomaru's eyes. What didn't he think she could take care of herself? 'Men and their ego trips'. The conversation was getting away from her, though she never held it to begin with, and she had questions damnit!  
.   
.   
.   
"It was the same guy that was outside my window last night. I don't think he was following me, but what I really want to know is why would he want to?" Doing a jig in her head for turning the tides, she sat in her recliner and watched Sesshomaru as he debated on an answer.  
.   
.   
.   
"Could you describe him to me?"  
.   
.   
.   
"If there is a reason for this then yes. He looked like you."  
.   
.   
.   
For some reason, her guest didn't look too perturbed by her description. She wasn't bothered by his lack of enthusiasm. She had become quite accustomed to his stoic personality having been the same way herself; that is; before the accident.  
.   
.   
.  
"There is a reason for this Kagome. He is an enemy of mine, and I just wanted to be accurate in the notion that you were able to recognize an aura, rather than just feel its intensity. You said that you could feel the aura that night, but I didn't know if you were able to actually recognize it, or just feel its existence like most other people. There are not many who can pinpoint like you've proven to be able to do."  
.   
.   
.   
The mental jig that was commencing in Kagome's head dissipated when she realized her mistake. He knows I'm different. 'Oops.' She HAD been hoping to keep that tidbit of info a secret. 'Well the cat's out of the bag now ain't it.'  
.   
.   
.   
"Well I guess I'm not like many other people, now am I? What about you? What are you to have a werewolf as an enemy? You've obviously have been in a fight with him and won. Hatred like his doesn't come lightly. It's from frustration, and humiliation."  
.   
.   
.   
"Yes, I've gone a few rounds with him, but so have you. Now you know that to defeat a creature such as himself can be accomplished easily. As to what I am...it's of no consequence."  
.   
.   
.   
"No consequence?" She was in shock. "How the hell is it of no consequence? I already know that you're not human! You flying pretty much proved that theory, and might I inform you that the only reason that I beat him was because I held the element of surprise! Damnit Sesshomaru, I can't understand you, unless I know what I'm dealing with."  
.  
.   
.   
"This Sesshomaru has no intentions of letting you understand me. I will disclose such personal information when I feel it is imperative. Don't expect it until then. On a further note, you will not raise your voice to me."  
.   
.   
.   
Kagome glared heatedly. Her blue orbs resembled a torrenting sea in the midst of a hurricane. Black depths spinning in a never-ending vortex. 'How dare he presume to order me around in my own home!'  
.   
.   
.   
"Listen here you pompous ass. I will do whatever the hell I want in my own home! As for whatever the hell you are; if you won't tell me then fine. Do what you want, but don't expect me to be able to know what to keep hidden around you. For example, if you were a werewolf, I'd know not to have silver around when you come on your visits. What's worse is that without me knowing what you are, I can't trust you. It's bad enough that you know about my ability. All I fucking know about you is that you fly. That sure as hell tells me a lot."  
.   
.   
.   
"Never compare me to that disgraceful breed of fleabags!" Seeing so much emotion coming from someone who was supposedly completely lacking in such threw Kagome off her guard. She had obviously hit a nerve with her statement. 'Note to self: don't compare him to a werewolf again.'  
.   
.   
.   
Seeing his lapse in control, Sesshomaru's mask quickly resurfaced once more. "Kagome, I will not apologize for my outburst, but I must ask you not to say such things again. On a further note; just you knowing that I can fly is more than I've disclosed to anyone this soon to making their acquaintance. You should feel privileged, not put out."  
.  
.   
.   
"Privileged, right." Kagome made a few indecent remarks that thankfully remained in her brain. Had she voiced them she knew all hell would have broken loose. It had taken a lot of her restraint just to keep from frying his ass in her anger. Had this encounter taken place three years ago, she would be looking at a crispy critter, instead of the gorgeous specimen that stood before her now.  
.   
.   
.   
"Let me put this in perspective for you then. Last night you were not too forthcoming in your answers to my questions, now it is my turn. I said that I would answer anything you had to ask, but the game of twenty questions ended when I came in here with you smelling of wolf's blood. To me that says that you could be a potential enemy."  
.   
.   
.   
"Or ally, depending on how you look at it. You DID say they were your enemies, and how did the old saying go? "The enemy of my enemy is my ally?" Something like that anyway."   
.  
.   
.   
Kagome stifled a sigh of long suffering. When she had woken up this morning, she had been mad at herself for thinking of Sesshomaru, now she's practically begging to be his ally in a war against supernatural creatures. 'I gave up long ago on getting rid of him, but now I'm afraid I might loose him...I bet some deity is laughing at my expense.' "Well, since twenty questions is over, Sesshomaru, what are you still doing in my apartment?"  
.   
.   
.   
"Simple, he might come back."  
.   
.   
.   
'I guess I forgot about that,' thought Kagome. It was a good thing that she was never put into a position where lives depended on her observational skills. Thinking about the werewolf returning sent mixed feelings through her heart. On one hand if he showed up, she might end up having to give a display of her powers in front of Sesshomaru. If he didn't, then she didn't know how long she was going to be stuck with the insufferable ass.  
.   
.   
.  
"So technically, I am a piece of impromptu bait...oh how low I've fallen." At Sesshomaru's cross look she realized that the last part of her statement had been said out loud. 'Well so much for not loosing my tongue....insert foot anytime now!'  
.   
.   
.   
She sat up suddenly when a powerful aura struck her senses. Whatever the hell it was even had Sesshomaru looking stiffer than usual. They exchanged quick glances when there was a knock on the door.  
.   
.   
.   
Numbly, she stood to answer it. When she reached to open it, Sesshomaru gently placed his hand over hers that rested on the knob. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment. To Kagome it was as if time had stopped. Their fight a few moments ago never happened, and all was right with the world. With a slight nod, Sesshomaru released her now trembling appendage. Kagome instantly felt the loss of contact, but noticed that there was no residual heat as normally accompanies such actions. Deciding to contemplate it later she returned to her previous engagement. The door opened with a slight squeak to reveal an overly-concerned Houjo.  
.   
.   
.   
"Kagome, are you ok? I heard yelling coming from in here. Do you need me to call the police? Is there anything I can do?" He peaked his head around her form to give as menacing a glare as he could muster to the ominous form of Sesshomaru that stood behind Kagome.  
.   
.   
.   
"Houjo, no it's nothing. I just lost my temper with my guest. Everything's fine really." She added the last bit at Houjo's look of skepticism when he had returned his gaze to her.  
.   
.   
.   
"You sure?" He once more attempted to appear as menacing to her guest as possible to no avail.  
.   
.   
.   
"Houjo, I'm fine. I'll call you if I need anything." At his submission, the door was promptly closed in his face. She turned to face Sesshomaru who was eyeing her curiously. She offered him a shrug in response. As Kagome went to take a step back to her recliner, another knock resounded through her tiny living quarters. Exasperated she wrenched the door open quickly.  
.   
.   
.   
"Listen Houjo, I've already told you....." She stared in shock at the queerly dressed visitor in her sight, "May I help you?"  
.   
.   
.   
"Yes, I am here looking for someone named Sesshomaru? I was informed that he would be here."  
.   
.   
.   
Kagome hated surprises, but it appeared that whoever controlled things upstairs had decided to play a few pranks. She indicated to the silent being that was a short distance behind her. The stranger nodded and invited himself in. Kagome debated on whether or not to take offense at how she was just brushed aside, but decided against it in hopes of finding out more about Sesshomaru.  
.   
.   
.   
Sesshomaru eyed the newcomer suspiciously. He had no acquaintance with the creature. It was a vampire such as himself, though by the looks, he was from mid 1500's. The antique looking black velvet coat and dark purple dress shirt as dead giveaway to his age and status; though a child compared to himself.   
.   
.   
.   
"I know you not stranger. What brings you here?"  
.   
.   
.   
"Forgive my rudeness. My name is Lord Onigumo Naraku. I have come on behalf of your child Kikyo."  
.   
.   
.   
"Do NOT call that abomination my child. She was an experiment that unfortunately succeeded and nothing more."  
.   
.   
.   
Judging from the animosity that dripped off of Sesshomaru's carefully clipped words; Kagome decided that it would not be wise to press either of her guests on this Kikyo issue, though her inferior human mind desperately wished for some kind of answers.  
.   
.   
.   
"You call Kikyo and abomination, and yet here you are with a duplicate of her person? Of all the stories I've heard about you, your hypocrisy was not among your descriptions."  
.   
.   
.   
Sesshomaru glared in warning at the dark haired stranger known as Onigumo. "You would dare compare Kagome to Kikyo. If you are so blind as to think that they are so alike, you need only to stand within two feet of Kagome to see the error of your assumption!"  
.   
.   
.   
Onigumo did just that. His face turned to one of contemplation. Kagome fidgeted under such scrutiny. The silence was broken by Onigumo as he stated the obvious. "She's pure!"  
.   
.   
.   
Kagome threw her arms up in exasperation. "What the hell, not another one!" Both Sesshomaru and Onigumo stared at her as if she had grown an extra head. "What; never seen a girl loose her cool before! If I hear one more person get all freaked out because I am a virgin, I am so going to make them sorry."   
.   
.   
.   
Just as she finished her sentence something crashed threw her living space window. The lump that was once covered in the remnants of her perfect drapes sprung up unexpectedly. Inuyasha stood gaping at Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Onigumo, but remained on Naraku.  
.   
.   
.   
"You!"  
.   
.   
.   
.   
  
.   
.   
.  
Yeah, another cliffy sorta, but hey, it's done. I just know you guys are gonna kill me because of all the suspence I'm putting you through and with how sporratic my updates are right now...but hey...just remember; you kill me and you'll never know what happens! Nya :P. Anywho, no review responses for this chappie. I've been busy as heck lately, and I honestly don't have time to answer all of you, though I do humbly thank you all. They have given me strength through these troubled times that I am currently experiencing. Thank you all. 


	8. chapter 7

Whoa...It's been a while ne? Dodges rotten fruit Hey it's not my fault that my dad didn't pay the stupid bills! Hey, I even went out and got a job just so you guys could get this chapter! You know how useless it makes you feel when you have to work in a city where the predominant language is Spanish and you don't speak it! It's HELL!!! -.-;; No sabe espanoll! :' (. Anywho, I have endured and now your patience in me has been rewarded. I can only hope that this chapter makes the long wait worth it. Enjoy. .

.

.

.

Summary- Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy?

.

Disclaimer- me no own...you no sue!

.

Recap-

.

Just as she finished her sentence something crashed threw her living space window. The lump that was once covered in the remnants of her perfect drapes sprung up unexpectedly. Inuyasha stood gaping at Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Onigumo, but remained on Naraku.

.

.

.

"You!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well if it isn't my old nemesis Inuyasha. I had heard that you had become a fleabag." The sneer was evident within Onigumo's voice.

.

.

.

"You asshole. You're supposed to be dead!" Inuyasha's yell reverberated throughout the apartment.

.

.

.

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend? There is no longer cause for animosity between us."

.

.

.

"What the hell? We were at war with each other! Bitter enemies!"

.

.

.

"Inuyasha, that was in our mortal lives. After all this time, have you been unable to lift the burden of human baggage from your shoulders? Or perhaps this theory: you still believe yourself to be somewhat human?" Naraku chuckled, "Pathetic."

.

.

.

"I don't care if we are human or not Naraku; we will always be enemies." Inuyasha countered.

.

.

.

"Kikyo does not believe so. In fact she believes quite the opposite."

.

.

.

"You stay away from her. I never want to hear that you were within five hundred miles from her you hear me you bastard!"

.

.

.

"Well Inuyasha, I guess you're a little late. We were much closer than that just last night. It's just something about that woman's pale skin pushed plush against your body that just makes you.... But you wouldn't know would you? Though she was your fiancée, you never took her to bed did you?" Naraku chuckled darkly. "She told me all about you. Even before her awakening into the darkness. I visited her bed many times during both of our mortal lives."

.

.

.

"You fucking liar. Kikyo was a virgin until Sesshomaru corrupted her soul! I don't ever want to hear you speak so ill of her; you hear me!"

.

.

.

"I guess now would not be a good time to ask who this Kikyo person is would it?" Kagome timidly asked Sesshomaru who had been quite amused with the drama playing out before him. She hated being left in the dark, and by the looks of it, she was the only one that wasn't in on the secret.

.

.

.

"Kikyo was Inuyasha's fiancé. He is just now learning that she wasn't faithful to him, but was in fact having an affair with Lord Onigumo." Sesshomaru supplied.

.

.

.

"And what does all this have to do with you?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

.

.

.

"I gave her what she wanted, and nothing more." Sesshomaru's gaze didn't leave Inuyasha's face. It was as if he was trying to impress the truth with that statement, though Inuyasha was still too engrossed with Naraku to have noticed.

.

.

.

"She didn't ask to become a fucking vampire!" Inuyasha intervened when he heard the conversation between the two.

.

.

.

"Quite the contrary Inuyasha. She did ask me to make her one, though it was against my better judgment."

.

.

.

"LIES! That's all this is. Nothing but a fucking cauldron of lies! I won't hear them anymore!"

.

.

.

"Well then leave Inuyasha. No one invited you." Naraku suggested.

.

.

.

"No one invited you either Naraku. Do not presume to have to authority to give orders within these walls." Kagome's territorial instincts kicking in. She was just recovering from learning that Sesshomaru was a vampire. Though she already was aware that he wasn't human, that didn't lessen the blow of finding out his true being.

.

.

.

"I can see that you have yet to learn your place lowly human. Let me help; you are nothing but food to us, Inuyasha included, and the only reason our kind even pay attention to scum such as yourself is because of the temporary amusement you offer. For instance, Sesshomaru happens to have an extreme fascination with virgins, and therefore keeps you in his company. Furthermore, you will only speak to us when spoken to, and address us with the proper respect. Do not presume to refer to me as if we were equals because unlike Sesshomaru, I do not abide fully to the laws set down by the vampires time has long since released."

.

.

.

"I believe this has all gotten out of hand." Sesshomaru suggested. "If it is all right with Kagome, I believe both of you should find the exit and give it purpose." He looked to her for the approval, but only received a blank stare.

.

.

.

"Sesshomaru, I had no idea that this fascination of yours would have you lower yourself to actually asking the permission of a human? Or perhaps you have actually fallen in love with her? You are as pathetic as your descendant."

.

.

.

"You speak to Kagome of remembering her place, and yet you seem to forget yours. Do not antagonize me Naraku, you will not survive the outcome, and my patience wears thin." Sesshomaru warned.

.

.

.

"Very well Sesshomaru," Naraku gave a mock bow, "I will let you keep your hierarchy, and will not pester you on your obsession, but I must warn you that my mistress Kikyo will not be pleased. She has prided herself on being the only one to hold your heart; and you know she does not like to share."

.

.

.

"Say whatever you will to your whore; I care not."

.

.

.

"Damnit! Kikyo is not your mistress, and she's no whore! She was a good woman, and I won't have you talking about her so!"

.

.

.

"Inuyasha I think it better if you leave; or are you fool enough to linger amongst enemies where you are outnumbered and overpowered?"

.

.

.

"Fuck no, I came here for answers, and I'm not leaving till I get some damnit!" Inuyasha's outburst had finally snapped Kagome from her daze, as well as the carefully woven thread of self-control that had roped in Kagome's Texan temper.

.

.

.

"Now you listen here asshair, I don't know what the hell you want, and quite frankly don't care. If you have business to settle then go do it somewhere else, but my home will not become a battleground you arrogant, hot-tempered, self-righteous, son of a bitch." Each insult was accentuated with a smart stab of Kagome's index finger. She looked as if she were a predator intimidating its prey, though in actuality the situation should have been reversed.

.

.

.

"I'm not going anywhere bitch, until you tell me why the hell you are hanging around these two assholes!"

.

.

.

"Call me that again wolf and I'll make sure that you don't leave here alive." Her deadpan voice had all who heard take a second look at the 'innocent' pure woman in their midst. For those that could see, her aura was ablaze with different emotions. It was a truly compelling sight that had them in awe.

.

.

.

"I'd like to see you try BITCH!"

.

.

.

"That's IT!!!" The decibels that radiated from her vocal cords in that one scream had all in company flinch or visibly cover her ears. In the instant that their attention was elsewhere (on their recovering eardrums) Kagome had procured the hairpin blades, making her hair cascade down her back. In the next moments, Inuyasha found both of those blades shoved through his shoulders, successfully pinning him against the wall.

.

.

.

"You may have chased me earlier today and scared me half to death, and you just bust in here completely destroying my apartment. These transgressions I would have let by, but I don't give a damn if you are the pope in Rome; call me a bitch again, and the next blade will be through your skull."

.

.

.

Sesshomaru found himself unable to remove his gaze from the compelling sight before him. He had been among humans for well over a thousand years, and even now, they were able to surprise him. A single word, spoken twice, had brought the show before him. He had not seen a woman become so angered over a derogatory remark in over a century. Her eyes blazed with the fires of hell and her muscles flexed and ready for confrontation. Her heartbeat was pounding in his ears as its symphony played. It vaguely reminded him of battle drums of long past. Now, though, was not the time to think on such things.

.

.

.

"I can see that you haven't grown any wisdom in your five centuries of existence Inuyasha. I would have thought that you might have learned not to bring forth the wrath of one whom has beaten you once before; but I suppose I was wrong."

.

.

.

"Fuck off you human tampon, and what the hell is up with these blades!" He tried in vain to free himself from the wall, but found that he couldn't even touch the blade handles without them singeing his palms.

.

.

.

"They're pure silver. That would explain why you can't touch them." Kagome's voice was monotone. If she didn't regain her temper again soon, all hell would break loose.

.

.

.

"Well get them the fuck off of me bit.... Girl!"

.

.

.

"My name's Kagome, got it! And I will not release you until I feel it is safe to do so." She put all of her strength into regaining her control. Her anger would be her downfall and every one else in the building if she completely lost control.

.

.

.

"So much fire in this one Sesshomaru, no wonder you keep her around. I can see now, why you would choose her over Kikyo." Naraku chimed in.

.

.

.

"Insolent whelp, I though I told you not to compare Kagome to Kikyo." Sesshomaru's anger rose.

.

.

.

"No need to get angry Sesshomaru, it's just hard not to when they look like exact twins. Though I wonder if this girl possesses the same talent in the bedroom as Kikyo. Once she's yours, I must ask that you share such a treasure."

.

.

.

"Insolent wretch." Sesshomaru swiped at Naraku with claws that had, until then, gone undiscovered by Kagome. Naraku dodged out of striking distance, chuckling all the while, as if his opponent was no threat.

.

.

.

"My my, so feisty. I can take a hint. I'll leave, but remember my warning; Kikyo will not take being replaced lightly." With that last declaration, Naraku disappeared through what was once a window.

.

.

.

Kagome looked over the damage to her home. Her gazed traveled to the remnants of her window still haphazardly strewn across the floor with deadly sharp shards of glass and shredded black velvet making it look as if a piece of the night sky had fallen and landed on her carpet. Her recliner had been knocked backwards during the scuffle between Sesshomaru and Naraku; the sofa was pushed out of place as well. The only thing in her living room that had not been affected was her glass inn-table and vase of lilies. 'Funny, the most fragile things here were the only ones not harmed.' She thought. Kagome set to work on fixing her home.

.

.

.

As she bent over to struggle with lifting her recliner, Sesshomaru moved to help. He felt somewhat responsible. It gave him a small pang of guilt that this innocent was suffering so much on his part. It was a feeling he had not felt since he was centuries younger.

.

.

.

"Don't." Kagome ordered. She didn't want anyone's help, nor did she need it. She had to busy herself with something to keep her mind off of the events of the night so far. She had to concentrate on anything that would defuse the anger that was still threatening to explode.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru stepped back and watched his obsession pain over her furniture. He knew she was angry, and at him mostly. He had wanted to tell her that he was a vampire, but quite frankly, was afraid of what her reaction would be. Centuries had taught him to embrace secrecy. The holy crusades and the Spanish Inquisition being two extreme lessons learned.

.

.

.

"YO! Can someone get me down now? If I stay up here any longer the paint's gonna start charging rent!" Inuyasha cautiously joked. He WAS still in a room with Sesshomaru.

.

.

.

"You think, if I let you down, you'd be able to find the door Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru answered when it was obvious that Kagome was ignoring both of them.

.

.

.

"I still haven't gotten the answers that I came here for. Answers only she can give me." He said inclining his head slightly towards Kagome when he said "she".

.

.

.

"Well she apparently isn't listening to anybody right now, and I don't think it wise to question one who is uninclined to answer." Sesshomaru admonished.

.

.

.

"Well then when the hell will she BE 'inclined to answer'?" Inuyasha questioned, careful to keep his anger in check for once. Sesshomaru wasn't the only one who could sense the danger of angering Kagome; though what exactly the danger was no one knew.

.

.

.

"That is something only she can tell." Sesshomaru answered.

.

.

.

"Well that sure as hell helps a lot." Inuyasha dryly commented. "Fine, I'll leave for now, but you can bet your ass that I'll be back soon; and I'm asking questions whether she's ready to answer or not damnit."

.

.

.

Sesshomaru walked to three steps to where Inuyasha remained pinned. Within the blink of an eye, both blades were removed from Inuyasha's bleeding shoulders. With a sour look back at his ancestor, Inuyasha made use the same exit that Naraku had utilized before.

.

.

.

"I might as well just put a door there instead of a window; and perhaps a 'welcome weirdoes' sign on it as well." Kagome said as she gave her sofa a final push back into place. The only thing that remained to do was remove the pieces of her window and drapes from her floor.

.

.

.

"You're talking now?" Sesshomaru cautiously asked, as he handed her the newly procured blades.

.

.

.

"Maybe," Kagome answered, giving a slight nod when she had her blades returned. "Depends on who I'm going to be talking to. Am I talking to a vampire who's only reason for being my friend is because he is obsessed with virgins, or am I talking to the creature that likes to keep secrets from the person who, for some reason, cares for the friendship that is still forming between them?"

.

.

.

"How about talking to the vampire who is now ready to answer whatever question you have as truthfully and as fully as he is able?" Sesshomaru answered quietly.

.

.

.

"Is there still time for twenty questions Sesshomaru? I thought that time had passed when you showed up earlier and I smelled of a wolf?"

.

.

.

"I believe that now is a more appropriate time than it was then Kagome. I think that we both need this. Am I not correct?"

.

.

.

"Are you Sesshomaru? I don't think I know anymore. Are you willing to answer now because you think the indulging of this obsession of yours is endangered by secrecy? Or because you might actually see me as a person who is worth more than food or an amusement?"

.

.

.

"I will admit that it is a bit of both. I say that only because I can think of nothing else to call what you have become to me other than an obsession, though I know that it is something much more."

.

.

.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for the first time since Naraku left. There was a light sheen of sweat coating her face from her exertion, and there were a few small hairs plastered to her forehead. She looked utterly exhausted, and in truth was. It had taken all of her energy just to keep her anger from exploding and taking the whole building with it.

.

.

.

"I guess that I will have to accept that then." Kagome said finally.

.

.

.

"If you accept that then, ask me what you will Kagome."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well was it up to par? I'll have you know that I've put my heart and soul into this. Puffs up proudly Now, I only need to catch up on fics, my beta writers, and the other fic I'm writing with BelleDayNight! Deflates as the prospect of what lies ahead of her takes full affect. Ummm.....I think the next chapter will be a bit late as well....;;;.


	9. chapter 8

Well, I guess this chapter wasn't as late as I thought. Luckily I finished it almost as soon as I posted the last one. Yes I have been lazy during my forced hiatas, but it's to the keyboard for me now. I can't goof off anymore. Strikes impressive pose I have people depending on me! Well you guys have waited long enough for some progress from me, so I won't keep you from what it is you really came here for. The story continues...

.

.

.

Summary- Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy?

.

Disclaimer- me no own...you no sue!

.

Recap-

.

"If you accept that then, ask me what you will Kagome."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why didn't you want to tell me that you were a vampire? Why did I have to find out the way I did?" Kagome asked helpless with her situation. Sesshomaru sat down in the newly righted recliner as Kagome followed suit on her sofa.

.

.

.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know how. I wanted to, you must believe this, but I didn't know how you'd take the news. You must understand that humans don't accept my kind even in these decadent times." Sesshomaru bowed his head in light of the severity of the trials that lie before him. Now would be the deciding factor in whether or not he would again have to go another age of loneliness, because that would be how long it would take for him to get past another mistake. "I do apologize that you found out the way you did. I had not intended for you to hear it from the mouth of another."

.

.

.

"I would have found out one way or another. True I would have preferred to hear it from you, rather than that self-righteous ass 'Lord' Naraku." Kagome was quiet for a while as she stared down at her clenched hands. Just the mere mention of his name sparked her newly harnessed fury. "Besides, I didn't freak out when I found out what Inuyasha was."

.

.

.

"True, but werewolves are more readily accepted. They are only monsters one night of the month."

.

.

.

"Sesshomaru? Do all vampires feel the same about humans as he does? Do we mean nothing to your kind? Are we really just food and an amusement?"

.

.

.

Sesshomaru slightly nodded in affirmation, too cautious to risk speaking in answer. The woman that sat before him, her words so softly spoken, looked more like a lost child in her ignorance. The Kagome that had just held her own to a werewolf, and matched wills and wits with him; was now spent and weak sitting in front of him. Like a young child alone in a vast world that she knew nothing of.

.

.

.

"I regret to admit it, but yes. It seems that only the old ones, such as myself, still hold true to the laws set down by the first of our kind." The bitterness in that statement held thick in the air as his soft yet well heard words inspired silence to descended on the two reacquainting strangers.

.

.

.

"May I ask; how old are you Sesshomaru. You called Naraku a child earlier, and now you include yourself when you talk about the elders of your race." Kagome was beginning to regain a bit of her strength, and her head was once again raised as she met eyes with Sesshomaru.

.

.

.

"I lost count of my exact age, but I am originally from Japan, and remember being mortal when the shoguns first took over the land."

.

.

.

"But Sesshomaru, that would make you at least eight hundred years old!" Kagome gasped out.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly but nodded his head in affirmation. It appeared that Kagome was once again regaining her strength, though her energy still had yet to reach its normal abundance.

.

.

.

"That would be about right, though it seems much longer when you actually live it." He was happy to see the sparkle return to Kagome's eyes. It lifted most of the guilt to see that she was recovering from her shock, though it still troubled him that she had to endure it in the first place. He liked to have things planned thoroughly before he stepped into a situation. Ever since he had met Kagome though, he found that she would find some way to foil even his most carefully laid plans.

.

.

.

"What was it like back then? Do you remember your family?" Kagome asked.

.

.

.

"I remember my family, even after so much time has passed. I lived on a modestly successful farm with my parents, six brothers, two sisters, my wife, son, and my sibling's wives and children."

.

.

.

"You had a wife and son? What happened to them, if you don't mind me asking?" Kagome couldn't help but press. 'Curiosity DID kill the cat you know' she mentally chided herself when she noticed Sesshomaru's eyes glaze over in remembrance.

.

.

.

"Everyone in my family was killed during a battle that spilled onto the farm. Those were dark times then. It was during the fall of the Edo government. Many families like mine lost everything. Being the oldest son of my family, I was given a sort of draft notice, so I was fighting while my family was attacked and was therefore unable to help them...at least that's what I tell myself." Sesshomaru went silent for a while. Kagome assumed he was finished telling his story, but remained still lest she break whatever spell had descended upon them. "When we had lost the war, I returned to my home, only to find it gone. I went into a rage and ventured to the mountains to live out the rest of my days in solitude. It was there that I came across a creature not of this world. He must have sensed my need for vengeance, and gave me the choice."

.

.

.

"The choice Sesshomaru?" Kagome pressed; completely enthralled with the tale being told.

.

.

.

"When a vampire is being created, the creator must ask if the new child wishes the fate that they will hold. To never see sunlight again, and to feed on the blood of their fellow man. To become a hunter of the night. He gave me the choice, and I agreed. To me, it was a way to find vengeance."

.

.

.

"And did you find vengeance?" She cautiously urged.

.

.

.

"No. The next day, my creator torched himself in the sun. He gave me the rules of my kind, and told me to travel the world before I continued to seek retribution. He asked this of me because now I could see what lies beyond the sight of mortal eyes. I did what my master had charged me with. It took me many years, but I learned much on that journey, and when I returned, I thought not of revenge, but of just trying to find what of my mortal family remained. It was then that I found that my son had survived and had been taken in by a wealthy family. I kept a watch over my lines from then on, and have aided them in times of financial strife. Many generations later, Inuyasha was born. When a werewolf attacked him, I had intended on introducing myself and helping him out with the concept of immortality. I knew he would be visiting Kikyo so I journeyed there to intercept him. When he got there, he knew instinctually that I was not human. Inuyasha flew into a rage and left. In his anger he inadvertently informed Kikyo of what I was. After he left, she insisted that I stay since the sun was scheduled to rise again soon. I accepted...reluctantly. It was then that Kikyo coerced me into making her a vampire."

.

.

.

"Is she really as bad as you make her out to be?"

.

.

.

"Depends on who's the one talking about her. Inuyasha and Naraku wouldn't do much else but sing her praises, in one form or another. I, though, see her for what she is. I saw it all when I created her, though, by then it was too late to reverse the process. When a vampire is created, during the blood exchanged, the creator is open to all of their child's thoughts, and most secret desires. They see everything in its entirety. When I made Kikyo, I learned of her betrayal to my descendant, and her true motives for becoming what I am. Needless to say, I was not pleased. I gave her the rules and such; and like my master disappeared the next night as I had planned."

.

.

.

"But Naraku said that she held your heart?"

.

.

.

"Kikyo likes to believe that she holds a piece of me, though she doesn't. I haven't seen or spoken to her since I made her. I have had no desire to either, though I am constantly aware of what she is doing. One of the drawbacks of creating a vampire such as what she has become; A bloodthirsty whore who is as perverse in her enjoyment of killing as she is in her constant desire for men, and at times, women."

.

.

.

"Well no wonder Inuyasha hates you!" Kagome gasped out. " Has HE talked to Kikyo since you made her?"

.

.

.

"Well, yes, of course he has." Sesshomaru answered as he furrowed his brows in concentration. He could not fathom where Kagome's train of thought had taken her.

.

.

.

"Do you know what was said in that meeting? I know you have a connection with her, but I don't know how it works."

.

.

.

"My connection with Kikyo is completely based on feelings. I can't see what she does, nor can I hear her conversations or thoughts. Her feelings though tell me her thoughts...it's complicated."

.

.

.

"Okay, then you WOULDN'T know what was said. Here's what I think is going on," Kagome started, "Kikyo has more intimate feelings for you than she does for anyone else, am I right?"

.

.

.

"I believe so. It's very muddled, but it is very likely."

.

.

.

"She does, or else she wouldn't hold on to the hope that her feelings are reciprocated."

.

.

.

"And how, pray tell do you come to that conclusion?"

.

.

.

"The woman goes around telling everyone that you love her, even though you haven't made a move to get in contact with her since she was created. She's in love with you, but doesn't want to be pitied by those in her close circle, so she's lead herself to believe that you share her feelings." Kagome announced with triumph. "That may also explain why that area of her feelings are muddled. They are confused because she has confused herself."

.

.

.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what does that have to do with Inuyasha hating...." Sesshomaru paused in his sentence when he finally caught on to what Kagome was trying to say. "So you think that Inuyasha tried to return to his lost fiance, but she refused him because she was in love with me; which would bring him to blame me for his loss."

.

.

.

"Exactly. According to him, you are the only real obstacle between him and his happiness."

.

.

.

"What does Inuyasha hating me have to do with anything? He's hated me for centuries."

.

.

.

"Well when you two first started fighting, it was because he became spooked when you tried to help. So for centuries you two have been at odds because of a simple misunderstanding. I know you would like to end your rivalry. Maybe, I can try and settle things between you two. Maybe, if he heard the truth from someone he has yet to see as an enemy, he'll finally understand." Kagome said softly. Despite her background, and the rumors that surrounded her, she was a peace loving person. It was in her nature to help those in need.

.

.

.

"You would do that Kagome. You would help me finally patch things up with Inuyasha?"

.

.

.

"Of course!" Kagome said with a grin that shone brighter than the sun to Sesshomaru's dark and heavy soul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Here's the next chapter. Have no fear; you won't have to wait long for the next one. In fact, it's coming up right after this one. I probably should have combined them, but.... Oh well. Wipes sweat from face phew, I forgot how much work went into preparing a chapter for posting. I guess I shouldn't have procrastinated huh? Well the deed's been done an' now I'm paying for it. Don't worry though, it's no grief for you. Well, I'll stop blabbing now, and let you guys either send me a review and tell me what you think, and any advice you wish to give, or you could just continue reading the next chapter. . Either way's fine by me.


	10. chapter 9

Next chapter...fast ne? Well enjoy. .;;

.

.

.

Summary- Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy?

.

Disclaimer- me no own...you no sue!

.

Recap-

.

"Of course!" Kagome said with a grin that shone brighter than the sun to Sesshomaru's dark and heavy soul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Of course that would only be the start of fixing these problems that surround you. After we get Inuyasha straightened out, we need to work on Kikyo. She'll be the tough one. If she's like a human in any way, she's completely convinced herself that you're in love her, and are at her mercy. Finding out the opposite will have a devastating effect, but she will stop lying to herself, and be able to move on. From what you've told me of her, she'll run to the nearest familiar face, which unfortunately will more than likely be Naraku; unless we can fix it to where Inuyasha is there before Naraku."

.

.

.

"You've really thought all of this out haven't you?" Sesshomaru asked slightly flabbergasted.

.

.

.

"I like to have things planned Sesshomaru, but since I've met you, you've found a way to foil even my most carefully laid plans." Kagome said a matter of factly.

.

.

.

"Funny I thought the same thing earlier about you. Would you mind if I asked a few questions of you now?" Sesshomaru ventured.

.

.

.

"I guess it couldn't hurt since I guess we trust each other better now."

.

.

.

"What makes you think that?"

.

.

.

"Well, if you didn't trust me more on some level, you wouldn't have gone into so much detail about your past. Earlier you were questioning on telling me the truth about your species, now you've told me your past in a nutshell, and for some reason I trust your word about it not being because you're afraid I'll stop letting you hang around with me if you don't. I think you actually wanted me to know, therefore you trust me, and I can only repay you by trusting in you as well. I hope that made sense."

.

.

.

"It did. So why do you carry around so many weapons? You had to have some on you when you met Inuyasha earlier and recently the concealed blades in your hair. I'm positive you have more on you even now. Why?"

.

.

.

"I am a single woman living in New York City. I would think it obvious why I arm myself, though most girls in my predicament would use more conventional items such as mace or a personal alarm. I prefer the daggers because of their reliability. Besides, my would be attackers wouldn't expect it, leaving me with a constant element of surprise. I have no intentions of becoming a sympathy case because of some rapist, or tally on the record of some killer. I won't become a victim."

.

.

.

"When you put it that way, I can clearly understand the reasoning behind it; but why such preparations for my visit? I'm sure you were expecting me to come calling, but I doubt that you could possible have known about the other two." It had bothered him on some level when she had pinned Inuyasha to a wall. Not because of the violence, but because she had been armed in his presence, and a possible threat. True, the blades would have done little damage, but the principle was still the same.

.

.

.

"The blades are for protection should a situation get to the point that it can no longer be controlled. You always bring trouble with you." Kagome shrugged, "I knew that even though I could trust you more, I still couldn't take any chances. You did try to rape me the first time we met, and like I said, I have no intentions of becoming a victim."

.

.

.

"I apologized, and you accepted. I thought that bit was behind us." Sesshomaru tensed.

.

.

.

"I did accept your apology, especially after you gave me your word that you could not hurt me, but I am no fool. It'd be like a killer apologizing for trying to kill someone, and as soon as everyone's guard is down, he goes out and does it anyway; but this time succeeds. I know you better now than I did a few hours ago though. I know that you won't go back on your word because of the pride you hold in your age and species."

.

.

.

"Very well, I can accept that. Since you trust me more, then you won't mind allowing me to see your weapons? I would like to study them up close." Sesshomaru relaxed after hearing the reason for her armed response to a visit. Had he been in her predicament, he might have taken the same action, so could not condemn her.

.

.

.

"I suppose Sesshomaru." She placed the returned hairpin blades on the glass table that separated the two, as well as her wrist blades that had been concealed by the long baggy sleeves of her black sweater. The daggers from her back were revealed, followed closely by a large boot knife that was attached to her combat boots beneath her flare black pants. A set of brass knuckles was the last thing to land on the fragile table. Kagome took a steadying breath. She was now, for the first time in three years, almost completely unarmed.

.

.

.

"Is this all?" Sesshomaru asked jokingly. He hadn't expected such an arsenal from one person. A frail looking slip of a girl no less. She OBVIOUSLY didn't want to become a victim. He picked up one of the daggers that had been previously strapped to her back. The blade was sharpened to a razor edge. Its construction appeared to be by an expert of the highest caliber. It was a remarkable specimen, as were the others after a quick glance.

.

.

.

"They are exquisite. Where did you get them, and why silver? It's not a traditional material."

.

.

.

"I know. I decided on silver when I found it so much easier to work with and mend should repairs be necessary." Kagome answered nonchalantly.

.

.

.

"You?"

.

.

.

"Yeah, with the exception of the brass knuckles, I made every blade on that table. And like I said, Silver was just easier for me to work with. It's flexible and very easy to manipulate when it's in softened by flame. Besides, silver isn't too hard to come by."

.

.

.

Sesshomaru nodded though deep in thought. Something about her explanation bothered him. Deciding to put the question to her, he continued.

.

.

.

"What prompted you to make them? I know you want to protect yourself, but why make the blades instead of just buying them from a store?"

.

.

.

Kagome chuckled nervously. How could she tell him the true reason behind the blades? That they were an outlet to her power. Training was only to keep her powers from exploding on instinct, but they still needed to be released on occasion, so they didn't build up pressure like a volcano and erupt.

.

.

.

"Eheheheh, a girl's gotta have a hobby." She knew Sesshomaru wasn't buying it with the look of pure skepticism being tossed her way.

.

.

.

"Its just something that I'm not ready to talk about yet."

.

.

.

"You don't trust me enough with the information?"

.

.

.

"NO! That's not it. It's the reason I'm in New York. I have a dark past, and I can not tell you about it, until I fully understand what I endured first."

.

.

.

"So the real reason behind arming yourself was not to keep you from becoming a victim, but to keep you from becoming one again."

.

.

.

"You could say that. I'll tell you all about it when I'm more comfortable with the subject, that I promise you." Kagome gave a great sigh of relief at Sesshomaru's nod of consent. She didn't really lie. She still didn't know the full extent of her abilities, and therefore couldn't tell him about them. It was also the second reason for the blades. With them, she would never be in a situation where her powers were her only defense. She already had to flee one state because of them; she didn't want to have to live through that experience again. Not only that, but Kagewaki's face still haunted her nightmares. Another reason she didn't sleep. Why she stayed up for as long as possible until sleep claimed her none the less. His dead disbelieving eyes stared back at her almost as soon as her eyes shut.

.

.

.

"I think a change of subject is in order." Sesshomaru offered when her yes took on a distant haze. "Why do you work at the library?"

.

.

.

"I thought that would be obvious. It's quiet, easy, and when I close up, no one bothers me. Well, with the exception of you." She joked. "Besides, I like to read. At the end of the night, it's just me with a good book until early morning."

.

.

.

"Speaking of early morning," Sesshomaru hinted when he chanced a glance at a clock on the wall. "It's past that now."

.

.

.

Kagome looked at the clock and nearly gasped. It was six-thirty.

.

.

.

"The sun should be rising soon. You think you can make it to wherever you go during the day in time?" Kagome asked apprehensively. She trusted Sesshomaru more, but not enough to let him stay the day in her home.

.

.

.

"I think I can manage. To be honest, I was hoping you'd invite me to stay. That way we can continue our conversation." Sesshomaru hinted.

.

.

.

"I don't think so Sessho, we may be better friends than we were a few hours ago, but I'm tired, and I doubt that I'll get a wink of sleep knowing you were in the other room. No offense, but I'm gonna need all of the rest I can get if I'm going to see Inuyasha sometime today." Kagome reasoned.

.

.

.

"So you are going to see him? Do you think that wise?"

.

.

.

"I figured the guy won't leave me in peace until he gets to ask me some questions. Besides, that will be my chance to try to talk some sense into him. How else am I supposed to get you two onto speaking terms?" Kagome answered, "and don't worry about me. I'm a girl from Texas who grew up beating on guys that wrestled bulls for a hobby. I think I can handle one dog-boy. Besides, I've got my daggers, should anything happen."

.

.

.

"Very well, can't argue with the convinced. I'll come by tonight to check up on you. If you're not here, I'm going to have to kill something." The tone Sesshomaru used told Kagome in no uncertain terms, that he was serious. It made her rethink her choice in friends.

.

.

.

"Don't worry. I'll be here. And if I'm not, you COULD try looking for me, or waiting a bit before taking such a drastic measure. I could always be just a bit late. Anyways, you better get going if you plan on making it to your home before the sun comes up."

.

.

.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a dry look before he made use of the door. Once he was gone, Kagome gave a heavy sigh. 'I am a psycho, idiot, suicidal, lunatic.' She ranted. Kagome looked at what was left of her window. A nice cool morning breeze danced through her hair. It seemed to beckon her to partake of her usual ritual. Something she had not done in quite some time. Train.

.

.

.

Kagome went to her weapons room. A sword, three sets of daggers, boot knife, and a trench coat to conceal it all later, and she was ready. 'Breakfast and a shower can wait till after.' "TO THE PARK!" She cheered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xx;; I'm tired now. I think I caught up, if not then....tough. Next chapter will be up ASAP, but don't expect it until then. I think I'm going to sleep for the next week. Yup that sounds like a plan. You know you're tired when you've got Shakespear and Poe running through your head.

.

.

.

I would like to thank everyone that waited for me to get my act together and return to the land of online living. You're reviews (when I was able to finally get them) gave me hope. I'm back now, though, so be IM me. .!


	11. chapter 10

Hello minna. I will make a futile attempt to salvage my old schedule, but no promises. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I am happy to say that there will be review responses at the end of this chappy. Enjoy and please remember to review.

.

Summary- Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy?

.

Disclaimer- me no own...you no sue! . Recap- . Kagome went to her weapons room. A sword, three sets of daggers, boot knife, and a trench coat to conceal it all later, and she was ready. 'Breakfast and a shower can wait till after.' "TO THE PARK!" She cheered.

.

.

'The air seems so much cleaner in the park.' Kagome thought to herself. She loved these little moments when she could become one with nature. The trees didn't judge her. Animals didn't look at her with fear and suspicion. Nature minded its own business. 'I wish people were like that.' Kagome sighed to herself.

.

She had been trying to meditate quite unsuccessfully. She was still very uncensored from her experience earlier with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku. She hadn't had to exert so much energy to keep her temper since she was a kid. To top it off, now that she was alone, memories kept popping in and out of her mind. Though unlike other times, they refused to be suppressed. As soon as she attempted to quiet her mind, the images from that day would surface. Dead eyes and a silent scream did not help with becoming centered. If she didn't know any better, it was like some deity was trying to keep her in a state of unrest.

.

Kagome stretched and looked around herself. This was her favorite spot in the whole park. She was in a secluded area almost completely surrounded by trees and out of site from joggers and other such folk. She sighed and concentrated on her breathing.

.

Sitting cross-legged, and completely relaxed; Kagome once again tried to meditate. This time, though, when she closed her eyes, a distant siren disrupted her thoughts. 'Damn,' she thought, 'I finally get to begin and people start making a raucous!' Kagome waited for the siren to silence before attempting again.

.

'That's it, I'm going someplace where nothing can bother me damnit!' She pictured herself sitting in an empty room surrounded by stone walls. In here it was quiet, and her past could not enter. In here she was safe, so she remained. Her mental self mirrored her physical body in posture. It had taken a while, but she had finally found a place in her mind where she could not be bothered. Kagome's meditation ensued.

.

When Kagome returned to her senses, she was completely relaxed and calm. She looked up to see that the sun had risen while she was mentally away. She smiled to herself as the waking birds began their morning song. The breeze was still cool from the night as it caressed her face. It was now time to run through some swordplay. She was never taught how to properly use one, but instinct told her all she needed to know. For her it was better that way. She wasn't locked into any specific style, and able to do what felt right.

.

A rejuvenated Kagome stood and stretched the kinks out of her spine. She slid into her beginning stance, and prepared her sword for a swift draw. Like lightning her sword swung through the air ringing a joyous note of freedom. The graceful metal danced as it made its way through the air. Kagome twisted and turned with each movement the sword wished to partake of. Little did she know that she had a spectator who had hidden himself inside the bushes close to her person.

.

"Beautiful." The silent figure praised. His partner glared at his enamored friend.

.

"Idiot, I brought you along to watch my back while I talk to the wench, not flirt!" The first mysterious spectator whispered harshly, though it was useless. His companion hadn't paid him a bit of attention. His gaze solely on the clueless librarian.

.

Sweat covered Kagome's forehead as she completed her sword workout with a final twist and jab. Her arms felt like they had fifty-pound weights strapped to them. 'I'm never going this long without training again!' She chastised herself. Sheathing her sword with it crying in protest, Kagome once again sat down to catch her breath. A quick glance at her surroundings told her that she was still alone. 'Time to practice control of my powers.' Kagome thought. She began gathering heat to her person.

.

"Oi! Where's your bodyguard! I didn't know he let you run around town by yourself!" Inuyasha yelled from his position behind his bush.

.

"Inuyasha, how long have you been behind that bush?" Kagome questioned, though, thankful he had come out of hiding before she could start the real training.

.

"I've been here since you started playing with your oversized butter-knife" Inuyasha joked. . . . "I never pegged you for the stalker type. So are you gonna yell at me from behind a bush, or are you going to come out and have a decent conversation?" Kagome joked back.

.

"Aww, you ruin all the fun." Inuyasha pouted as he stood from his hiding place. He approached Kagome cautiously. She remained in place with her sword in full view.

.

"Don't worry wolf-boy, I'm not going to hurt you unless you try to attack me first." Kagome comforted.

.

"You never answered me. Where's Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked after he had seated himself in front of Kagome, though, out of her sword's reach. Kagome noticed this, though, decided not to comment on it.

.

"The sun's up. He said that he'd come look for me later on though, so no funny business." Kagome warned.

.

Inuyasha realized his goof. Of course Sesshoumaru wouldn't be out-n-about.

.

"I see you're in a better mood than you were earlier." Inuyasha commented.

.

"Sorry about that. It was just a weird night and I was on the defensive for most of it. You wanted to ask me some stuff right?" Kaogme prompted.

.

"Yeah, I do. Starting with how the hell you know Naraku." Inuyasha's tone was accusing.

.

"Hehehe, honestly last night was the first time I had met him, and quite frankly, I have no inclination to do so again. He's an arrogant pompous son of a bitch whom I'll gut and skewer next time I see him." Kagome gave a big grin as the mental image of Naraku suffering at her hands entered her mind. While her mind was elsewhere Inuyasha gulped audibly.

.

"And Sesshoumaru?" He continued after he had once again gained her attention.

.

"I met him at work." She hastily answered as her mind once again turned to applying physical pain.

.

"Work?" Inuyasha prompted.

.

"Perhaps I should elaborate," Kagome realized at Inuyasha's blank face. "I work the night shift at the library a few blocks from my apartment. I was closing up when he showed up out of nowhere. He's been hanging around ever since." Kagome explained. 'I think I'll leave him almost raping me out of the picture for now. I AM trying to get them on speaking terms again.'

.

"If you're so goody goody with Sesshoumaru then what the hell are you doing talking to me?"

.

"Good question." Kagome drawled sarcastically. She laid back straightening out her legs and stared at the waking sky. "I was actually curious. What's it like? Living for an eternity in a constant state of hate and fear?"

.

The question caught Inuyasha by surprise. He sputtered for a moment before taking a closer look at the woman that was casually resting in front of him. Her sword hadn't left her side, he noticed. Other than that, she looked completely defenseless and ordinary. Her hands were crossed behind her head while she lay prostrate in the soft grass that was still damp from the night's dew.

.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She remarked, not taking her eyes from the soft hues the clouds reflected.

.

Inuyasha tore his gaze away from her form realizing he had been caught staring. He frantically searched for something to relieve the embarrassment, not realizing that his cheeks were tinted pink.

.

"You never answered my question, why are you talking to me when you are friends with the bloody drag queen?"

.

It took a lot of effort on Kagome's part to keep from laughing hysterically at his reference for Sesshoumaru. Her ribs burned with the suppressed laughter. Unable to withstand such a force, Kagome busted up. She rolled around the grass laughing as if what Inuyasha had said was the most hilarious thing she had heard in her short lifetime.

.

Inuyasha's friend was entranced by the picture of glee and abandon before him. She screamed of such innocence as she rolled getting leaves and small twigs tangled in her long hair. He longingly tried to picture other methods of making her writhe with such delight. A small pang of jealousy wrapped its clammy fingers over his heart as he recalled that it wasn't him that had put such joy in her. He smirked, 'Soon enough'.

.

Kagome sat back up when she gained control of herself again. She sat up gasping for breath as she wiped away a tear.

.

"Sorry about that Inuyasha, but that caught me completely off guard." She said between girlish giggles.

.

Inuyasha squelched the blush that threatened to stain his cheeks before giving a soft smile. It didn't matter if she had evaded answering him again. Just these few minutes in her company had told him well enough why Sesshoumaru valued her presence.

.

"So what about you? What's your story?" She asked once she had caught her breath. She remained sitting indian style; her sword once again back in her lap.

.

"Well..." He never got to finish however when Kagome suddenly stood, drawing her weapon.

.

"What the hell!" He bellowed, "You said you wouldn't attack unless I attacked first!"

.

"I'm not attacking you butt-head! Turn around. He a friend of yours?" She never tore her eyes away from the person that had walked into their clearing.

.

Inuyasha was confused at first, until realization dawned on him. He had left Kouga behind in the bushes. Gods, he hoped that wasn't who was behind him, because if it was, things weren't going to be pretty.

.

'It better not be Kouga...It better not be Kouga...' He chanted repeatedly in his head as it turned. His expression dulled as he locked eyes with cerulean blue...It was Kouga.

.

Kouga locked eyes briefly with Inuyasha before returning his gaze to Kagome's. He took two steps forward, but before he could register what was happening, Kagome had her sword at his neck.

.

"Wait Kagome! Don't kill him! I wanna do it!" Inuyasha crowed as his anger hit him full force. Kouga was just supposed to remain hidden until he needed assistance should things take a turn for the worse. He had disobeyed a direct order.

.

.

First off, before you pick up your pitchforks, clubs, and other such angry mob necessities, I am fully aware that this chapter is very, VERY short. I hadn't planned that, but in my resolve to reaquaint myself with my former schedule, I found myself hardpressed for time. I hope you will forgive me and allow you to make it up to you by starting on the next chapter asap. Thank you. Here are the review responses, though before I get started, I would like to apologize for not responding for the past many chapters. I'd blame the little green men, but they refuse to return to recieve their punishment. Anywho, I've taken enough of your time. enjoy.

.

Tigris- . I know I could have done more for Kagome's training, but like I said in my AN, hard pressed for time. As for Kikyo's state of mind....she'd be more of both. Kagome'll definately have to keep her guard up. Thank you for reviewing and I look forward to hearing from you again.  
  
Fushigi Wolf- I'm glad to be back as well. I tried to enjoy my break, but after a while... it became hell. Thank you for reviewing and i look forward to hearing from you again.  
  
Angel of the Heavens- sigh I do realize that they are extremely ooc. In fact, I noticed that they seem to take on many characteristics from Anne Rice's characters. I am happy that they at least have kept some of their own manerisms found in the show. I will keep your offer in mind, should I ever need help.  
  
BelleDayNight- ., couldn't help myself. I had to put bot naraku and his human host in. He's such a fun character to write! XD. I am happy that I managed to keep Kikyo in the same light that she's seen in the anime. Hated and yet sympathized for. She's another complex character, and though I hate her guts, I just can't stand to make her into a simple minded slut like most others. I tried mind you...sigh but she grew a brain when wasn't paying attention. Anywho, thanx for reviewing XD.  
  
dancing-by-moonlight- I hate the fact that gothism is so stylized and marketed. I gave Kagome the attitude that many of my so called "goth" friends have. They never think of themselves as goth, but society has labeled them as such. It's sad. What's the name o the movie? It sounds interresting ..  
  
maya)-sleepy- I agree. Anne Rice's characters would make for a great crossover. I am actually from edinburg, Tx. It's a few miles east of brownsville. Thank you for reviewing and I look forward to hearing from you again.  
  
Sesshomaru's Goddess- lol, as appealing as Naraku being bled dry by kikyo is, I'm affraid it won't come to pass. At least I don't think so... .. Thanx for reviewing.  
  
Felis Canis, Dancing Fire, bendz, Angel of the Heavens, miroku-the-vampire, lyn, tiger girl, OMFG, hyper person, thank you all for reviewing even if I wasn't able to respond to all of you. Next chapter SHOULD be up no later than monday ..

.

Review .


	12. chapter 11

Well minna-san...here's the next chapter...I know it's been a looooonnnnngggg time since I last updated, but my muse abandoned me, and I'd rather wait for it to return, than focus on a speedy update that would completely lack any sort of imagination. It would have been low standard, and I don't write like that. I know that if I can't stomach a chapter, then I'm not about to cram it down you throats. I hope you appreciate my efforts in keeping to standard, and I thank you for your patience.

Summary- Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy?

Disclaimer- me no own...you no sue!

Recap-

"Wait Kagome! Don't kill him! I wanna do it!" Inuyasha crowed as his anger hit him full force. Kouga was just supposed to remain hidden until he needed assistance should things take a turn for the worse. He had disobeyed a direct order.

(spacerspacerspacerspacerspacerspacer)

"Wait! Inuyasha don't kill me!" Kouga crowed. "I couldn't help myself!" He tried to ignore the sting of the razor sharp sword held at his neck. He could feel his skin burning where it came in contact. The sword swayed not an inch despite the angle it was being held.

He took time to admire the beauty that held sway over his life at the moment. Her expressive orbs housed determination, anxiety, and a hint of mystery. The frequency of the passing of the emotions held him enspelled. He would gladly welcome death if it were to be by her sword.

Her slender, yet toned, arms held the sword at a difficult angle due to his towering height. She kept both hands on the hilt to be able to swiftly adjust her position should he try to make an escape.

All stood still in the clearing as if waiting for someone to make the first move. Nothing moved. The breeze was the only thing that dared defy the tension that had manifested. It played with the occupants' tresses. Ebony and auburn mixed and mingled together. Two contrasting hues of blue fought for dominance over the other.

"Feh! I told you to stay in the bushes. You can't watch my back if you're out here!" Inuyasha broke the silence. He stared at Kouga queerly, questioning his purpose. "Kagome," he continued in a softer tone, "you can put your sword away. He may be an idiot but he doesn't deserve such a quick end."

Kagome bowed her head and nodded quickly. She moved away from Kouga's imposing form and with slow accuracy, returned her katana to it's slender home. Her head remained bowed, but not in subservience. She was deeply pondering the events that had transpired moments ago.

'What the hell WAS that just now? It was like he was reading into my very soul! He could read my past, present and future. He knew what I did and didn't care! What's worse is that I couldn't tear my eyes away!' She though angrily. 'Get a hold of yourself girl.'

"I told you already! I couldn't help myself! She's so beautiful that I couldn't just stand by and watch you make an ass of yourself any more than you had already!" Kouga bellowed while taking a decisive step forward, hand wiping away the remnants of blood from where the razor blade sword had broken the skin. Unconsciously bringing himself beside Kagome, who was still deep in thought.

"Idiot! You'd fall for someone who could easily cut you to ribbons! Someone who is friends with my enemy!" Inuyasha ranted oblivious to the woman who was now behind Kouga.

"Shut up! I don't get on your case about YOUR woman! Don't get on my case about MINE!"

"I'm not his woman, and you said you trusted me." Kagome said with dangerous tones, though obviously no one was listening. Eventually she sighed to herself, which also went unnoticed, and resigned herself to just listening to the arguing pair.

"You forget yourself Kouga." His tone was deadly serious. Obviously the wolf had hit a sore spot with his last comment. "Kikyo may be a vampire, but she would never try to hurt me. And what's with you deciding that Kagome is yours?"

Kouga stood to his full height and puffed up his chest. "Because I declare formally that I intend to make her my mate." Inuyasha could do little more than stare at his long time friend. He'd never shown any interest in those of the feminine gender, and at one point feared him to be gay. But this was a VERY unexpected turn of events. Kagome just gapped at him. 'This was not where I was expecting this conversation to go...who the hell does this guy think he is!'

"I pray you're joking wolf. I belong to no one, and never will." Kagome declared monotone. She glared at him as if he were the reason for world plagues and natural disasters. He was paying attention this time, so she used it to her advantage. She took an imposing step forward, but he held his ground. What's worse is that he proceeded to gently ensnare both of her hands within his. 'Ok...that's not working.'

"Most beautiful maiden from the heavens, I would never dream of jesting in such a matter. I wish to make you my life mate. That is something taken VERY seriously by my race." He once again caught her eyes, and again, she couldn't turn away. That didn't mean she was rendered speechless though.

"Idiot, I don't even know you. What makes you think you have the right to claim me? Don't I have say in this matter?" She was racking her brain for a way out of this situation, but due to her lack of knowledge in werewolf tradition, she was at a loss. She tried to pry her hands out of his grasp, but he held firm.

"Angel, my name is Kouga, and I am the second in command of the New York Lycan coven. I am about three hundred years old. I like fishing, jogging, and mountain climbing. My eyes are blue, my hair is dark brown, and I am a werewolf. Will you be my mate?"

He smiled at her wolfishly after his little speech.

Kagome blinked once, then a second time. When she had gotten over her shock, she laughed. Almost harder than she had after the Sesshoumaru comment. When she had once again regained her composure, she looked back at Kouga.

"I do not accept your offer, now let me go." Kouga looked completely decimated after the turn down, but quickly recovered. Eyes set in determination.

Inuyasha looked back and forth during the exchange. He didn't know Kouga liked fishing, but decided to store that information away until later pondering. He was being ignored again, and he still had questions.

"There, she didn't accept your answer, so your claim has been made void until she agrees. Now back to the business at hand." He turned purposefully back to Kagome. Getting the hint she managed to pull her hands free and went to stand beside Inuyasha. Hurt crossed over Kouga's eyes once more, but faded quickly again.

"I guess I'll just have to wait until you realize that you are in love with me." Without missing a beat he followed his leader and Kagome until they were back in the center of the clearing. All three sat down Indian-style facing each other. Inuyasha stared at Kagome.

"Where were we?" He asked out loud, though the question was clearly aimed solely at himself. He rested his chin in his palm, in the classic thinking pose. His slightly clawed index finger lightly tapping his upper lip.

"I believe I had asked you about your past, though you don't really have to tell me." Kagome offered. It unnerved her how Kouga stared at her, as if waiting for her to give some information that would hint towards the meaning of life.

"Nonsense dearest! Inuyasha would be delighted to divulge any information that you would seek!" Kouga declared.

"Speak for yourself wimpy wolf." Inuyasha growled out. Kouga responded with an animalistic grin.

"Don't even try it," Inuyasha warned. Kouga huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. To Kagome he resembled a young child, and told him so.

"I will have you know that I am no child Kagome, and if you'd only allow me to show you; you'd agree as well." Kagome invented a new shade of red, as her face burned an inferno of embarrassment.

"That's quite all right Kouga. I'll take your word for it." Kagome stuttered. She wasn't used to such blatant come-ons.

"Yeah, besides, you wouldn't want Sesshoumaru ripping you a new one if you touch what is his." Inuyasha agreed.

"I already told you, I belong to no one, and never will. Where the hell do you guys come up with these crazy ideas anyway!" Kagome thought better of her statement, "Never mind, I don't want to know. This pow-wow has been great but I really must be going. You have all the answers you need right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grunted a reply, though he wasn't paying attention to the question. Kagome sighed and turned to leave. 'Shower and food...shower and food...' the mantra gave a beat to her pace as she hurried home. It was a little past noon, judging by the position of the sun. 'Shower and food...shower and food...'

(spacerspacerspacerspacerspacerspacer)

Gomen ne gomen ne gomen ne, sumimasen!!! I hadn't expected to take this long with an update really I didn't!!! Please don't kill me...I also apologize for it's shortness, but I will try to give comfort by saying that at least the next chapter is heavily in the works as we speak! Review responses are below...gomen again!

KouseiJL- I know now how to spell Lycan, and was aware of the fact that it is short for lycanthrope, but call it a major long-term brain fart, or a symptom accredited to too much hair-dye, but that fact would completely flee my mind the moment I went to spell the word. But I now have a backup plan should that happen again...I have a post-it-note attached to my monitor! Gotta love the post-it! , thank you for reviewing.

inu.-sess.fan- There are actually two spellings for Kouga (koga) just like Kikyou (kikyo) and Inuyasha's sword. So depending on the form you wish to use, Kouga can have a (u) in it and still be correct. , thank you for reviewing.

I would also like to thank: AkuAkumu, Leodesirepassion, Archangel Rhapsody, sessomarouthevampire, GypsyGoddessDeva, sataness-ov-desire, Pupped in the Corner, Yue Long, BelleDayNight, rabsi-babsy, Angel of the Heavens, OMFG, Tigris. To everyone I couldn't get to, I love you all, and you still deserve mention. Thank you all for giving your love and support. .


	13. chapter 12

Gomen ne for another long wait, but I'm moving and all of my stuff is packed (including my pc) I hope the chapters (yes, more than one) will be enough to earn your forgiveness.

Summary- Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy?

Disclaimer- me no own...you no sue!

Recap-

You have all the answers you need right Inuyasha" Inuyasha grunted a reply, though he wasn't paying attention to the question. Kagome sighed and turned to leave. 'Shower and food...shower and food...' the mantra gave a beat to her pace as she hurried home. It was a little past noon, judging by the position of the sun. 'Shower and food...shower and food...'

Kagome sighed in bliss as the waters washed over her body. Her tense muscles relaxing further with each scalding drop that pummeled her form, leaving her skin pink from the heavy falls. She was already clean and only remained to indulge in what was left of the hot water. She knew that if she relaxed any further, she wouldn't be able to summon the energy to leave the confines of her porcelain sanctuary. 'Would that really be so bad?' she dazedly wandered. Somewhere in the back of her mind a small voice reminded her that she was supposed to be at work at five. A quick glance at her waterproof watch told her that she still had an hour before she was supposed to be in. She sighed again...well I guess it couldn't last. She turned off the heavenly rain, and moved the curtain to the side.

As if in a trance, she went about the routine of getting ready for work. She towel-dried her tresses, and placed them in a tight bun atop her head. Then she dressed herself: bra, panties, tank-top, white dress-shirt, natural toned panty hose, black silk skirt (knee length), and black one-inch heels. A light amount of brown eye shadow, and lip-gloss. Within minutes, she was ready to tackle her self-appointed task of shelving books, and handling customers. Simple really. Such monotony was her ideal life. Nothing changes, no surprises. Perfect.

Despite the tumultuous turn of events regarding her life, work would never change. Mrs. Stevens would come in about seven to do research on a new case. George would sit around in a plush chair and read poetry, while his daughter surfed the net. Little Ricky would devour the comic section. Common everyday events that would bring such peace to the wayward soul. In the library, vampires and werewolves were only found in the fiction section. Long lost loves and brothers dueling to the death were only in the sappy romance novels. In the library, everything was in neat order, catalogued, summarized, and shelved.

Kagome came out of her reverie, when she noticed that she had been staring at her reflection for a good amount of time. A quick glance at her watch told her that she still had thirty minutes until she had to be at the library. She usually showed up a good tem minutes early so that the transition between shifts could be ran more smoothly. Today would be no exception...but what would she do for the next ten minutes? Find something to eat? Sharpen her daggers? Those would have sounded appealing if she was hungry, or if her 'toys' hadn't already been sharpened to a surgical quality.

She stepped out of the still steamy bathroom and made her way into her room. She noticed a long forgotten instrument covered in black velvet propped innocently in a corner. It had been over a year since she had gazed upon the ivory and ebony looking keys of her keyboard. An item she had unabashedly splurged on soon after moving to her new life.

She had played it endlessly after it's acquisition, but after time, had set it aside. She now ran her fingers over the keys reverently. With quick work, it was plugged in, and turned on. She pressed the center C key and reveled in the clear note's song. With practiced accuracy, she began with the 'moonlight sonata' by Beethoven. Even after all this time, the tune was still committed to memory. She lost herself in the chords and intricate melodies as they washed over her ears. Such a dark tune was just what she needed to bring her mind out of the clouds.

When the last keys were played, she nearly wept when the silence engulfed her once again. It seemed a sin to end such a wondrous song, but as everything else in life...everything that has a beginning, must have an end. The song reminded her of life. It started out slow and mellow. Then as it progressed, it frenzied into crests and falls to where even they seemed endless. Then as it started, it ended in a slow melodic descent. That was what life was, a slow melodic descent until an ultimate and untimely end.

'And then after...nothing but silence. No wonder suicide is so appealing.' Though Kagome. She didn't know where such dark thoughts came from, but decided not to question it since this was the first time she had been able to organize any constructive or deconstructive thoughts of her own. With her nights filled with temperamental vampires and recently, her day with a rash werewolf and his amorous second-in-command; her mind was spent.

She executed the power to her keyboard, but kept it plugged in for a later time. The keys disappeared from view once more as the were again covered by the velvet dust cover. She still had fifteen minutes to get to work. With a final sigh, she went into her guestroom to prepare for the trek there. Like she had promised herself before, never again will she be without protection.

Sometime Later

She suppressed a smile when she noted that Ricky had again fallen asleep surrounded in a heap of magazines. His russet hair a tussled mess, and his small snores endearing. She noted, with little concern that he had drooled all over Superman's pristine logo. Mrs. Stevens was still diligently hunched over her law texts, but George and his daughter had since left. It was about seven, and she figured Ricky should be heading home soon.

Ricky woke after only a few pokes and prods. He got the hint when his eyes unclouded and Kagome pointed to her watch. He gave a sheepish smile, rubbed a few of the page-lines that adorned his face, and helped Kagome replace the books that had been haphazardly strewn across the floor. The sun was already set, and twilight colored the sky in darkening pastels. Though the crowds were thinning out, the place would remain open, as it always had until ten.

Jenna was working the counter for the nameless few who appeared seemingly out of the woodworks. More than likely first timers. They lumbered near the counter with their small piles of texts; some with their library cards at the ready, others filing out the paperwork. Kagome replayed the events that had transpired earlier. In hindsight, she realized how abruptly she had left Inuyasha and Kouga. Her sole purpose for seeking him out had been to answer his queries, which she had done, and try to get him and Sesshoumaru on friendly terms. As of yet, that quest seemed hopeless; well, as long as Kouga kept distracting her from her purpose.

She had wanted to get Inuyasha's version of events before she could go about planning her attack, so to speak. Any strategist, who was worth anything, knew that in order to gain a decisive victory over their opponent, one had to be able to predict the opposition's moves. You had to know your adversary to do so. In understanding Inuyasha's version, as well as Sesshomaru's, she'd be able to gain a better understanding of the events, and proceed undaunted. However, due to Kouga's unforeseen interruption, such information had proved to be unobtainable. She had wasted a full day of interrogation because some guy had a crush...it reminded her of high school in a way, and she hated high school.

By now, the library had dwindled down to just her, Jenna, and Mrs. Stevens. Jenna had now busied herself with checking in a few returned books. Kagome glanced at the clock... which read seven-ten. Her day had seemed to slow to a steady crawl sometime after her shower. Funny how your day blows by when you are amused. Now though, she was just bored. There were some books to be inserted into the database, but it wasn't a pressing matter. Besides, once that was done...she would be bored...again.

This was an odd day. Usually the place was packed on Mondays; usually with university students who needed to do finish a project. None were to be found today. She hoped her week wouldn't be like today, or else she would go positively insane! Sesshoumaru would be up by now, but it was unlikely he'd show up while the place was still open. Funny how she found herself seeking his company.

Kagome walked into the back room where a few boxes rested. 'This won't register itself,' she though. Steeling herself for the task, she procured a large roll of barcode stickers and scanner. The unsuspecting books were categorized, coded, and scanned before they realized their spines had been exposed. 'Hmph, divide and conquer!' The wild frenzy of pages had officially been tamed and were now property of Eleanor Roosevelt Memorial Library.

Suddenly feeling empowered; Kagome looked around for a new quest to embellish in. Unfortunately, in her mind, there was nothing else to do...at least for the time being. She knew that though she was bored now, she wouldn't get any sleep tonight again. There would be more 'conversations' with her new bloodsucking friend.

She knew that she somewhat lusted for him on some level. What mortal woman wouldn't? Vampires had been romanticized to such a degree that they had become many girls' fantasy. Not only that, but the promise of immortality was too good an opportunity to pass up! To her though, it was a more of a lust of knowledge than a sexual one. The history he had experienced alone was enough to make her water at the mouth; her being the avid history fanatic she was. There was the bit of physical attraction she felt as well though. He was undoubtedly beautiful, and shone in an ever-present ethereal glow. That alone made her defensive. Kagome had never met a beautiful man that had any real interest in her, and the few who did were after a bit more than 'good conversation'. She looked forward to her visits from Sesshoumaru, and thought of him a bit more than was considered healthy, but the moment he changed his colors; she would drop their timid friendship like a disgusting habit.

"Hey Kagome, it's nine." Jenna stated. Musings pushed aside, Kagome gave a nod of consent to her underling, giving the blond-haired teen the 'ok' to clock out. In a flurry of movement; the young woman disappeared briefly only to reappear scantly clad in an assortment consisting of leather and fishnets.

"James invited to this new club...It's supposed to be some kind of goth hangout." Jenna explained after seeing Kagome eyeing her attire.

"Since when have you been a goth...and who's James" Kagome challenged. Jenna was in a black sheer long sleeve shirt that billowed at the wrist, a simple black bra covering her twins. Black form-fitting flair polyester number; held up with a spiked belt. All topped off with an envious pair of black platform boots. It was quite a change to the soft-hued sundresses or fitted blue jeans she usually wore.

"Well I met James a few days ago. We ran into each other in front of the shops off of Fifth. He invited me out to dinner and I accepted." She gushed"James' an artist, a bit eccentric, but really good. I was able to see some of his work and he's a genius! He looks like he'd be some weirdo off the streets or something with the way he dresses, but he's a real gentleman. He helped me pick out this outfit too" Kagome only raised an eyebrow at the declaration. 'A perfectly perverted gentleman.' Kagome thought eyeing her costume again. She had a feeling that poor Jersey Jenna had a bit to learn about New York men; not that she was some expert or something.

There was a honk outside. Jenna looked really excited as she proclaimed animatedly that it was James and that she had to go. Kagome gave her permission to leave and watched with a sinking feeling as she clocked out and raced out of the door. For some reason, as soon as the front door clicked shut the library seemed more like a tomb than ever before. The silence was stifling and even with all of the lights blazing their florescence; the place seemed dim and dismal. It did nothing to help brighten her feeling of foreboding.

"What's wrong" Kagome jumped when the deep masculine voice caressed over her eardrums. She turned to witness Sesshoumaru staring deeply at her. "You look like a rabbit that's been cornered by a wolf"

"I fail to see the humor in that Sesshoumaru." She stopped to think of her situation and realized, grimly, that given the circumstances his statement was accurate.

"You spoke with Inuyasha today did you not" Sesshoumaru hid his anxiety pretty well, but it was not enough to keep Kagome's ears from picking up the slight note of it. It dawned on her that Sesshoumaru was serious about wanting to get a relationship with his descendant. Now that she thought of it, though, he HAD believed that his entire family was destroyed centuries ago, and when he found a few to remain spent the rest of the time watching from the sidelines as they went about their lives. It must have been tormenting to watch them grow from infants to adults, marry, have children, then wither away and die. She suddenly had a completely different outlook of Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru. I spoke with him, but I spent most of today getting his story so I could decipher how I should go about convincing him that you are a good guy. I would have done more, but his friend Kouga was there and I didn't think Inuyasha would have been very accommodating with backup." Kagome explained.

"I see." Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to dim a fraction, but what did he expect? Inuyasha to jump around like a child at the thought of having Sesshoumaru in his life? As nice as it would have been; no one's that lucky. Besides, if it was that easy, Sesshoumaru would have done it himself eons ago.

Try as she might; Kagome couldn't keep the image of Jenna running out the door dressed like a harlot out of her mind. She was the only person, human, that Kagome could stomach for more than five minutes. If anything were to happen to her, Kagome would never forgive herself; even though technically it wasn't her business.

"You are worried about your associate" Kagome gave a humorless laugh. " Business partners are associates Sesshoumaru; I work in a library. We're co-workers; and yes, I'm worried about her." She had been unaware that her inner thoughts showed so transparently on her face.

"You have every right to be." Sesshoumaru's stared deeply into Kagome's eyes as if reading her soul. "I know the place that she's going, and it's not the most savory, or...human friendly...place you'll find."

"Human friendly" The term made Kagome's stomach feel like a five-pound lead ball had been dropped into it. What was worse was that Jenna's new boyfriend 'James' was more than likely not the "human friendly" type as well; meaning all kinds of trouble for her co-worker. Several different scenarios of Jenna's plight formed in her mind at once. Ones of a raped and bleeding Jenna tossed among the garbage were mixed with the more gruesome pictures of Jenna's death.

"The club she's going to isn't a regular goth club." Sesshoumaru continued"It's a vampire haven." Sesshoumaru walked up to her until he was just on the border of her personal space bubble. His towering form took the momentous step forward causing Kagome to back up a bit to continue eye contact, inner musings promptly put on hold.

"You wouldn't happen to know what goes on in these havens would you? You know, other than the usual: prostitution, drugs, and bloodletting." Kagome asked timidly. Sesshoumaru only humorlessly smirked in answer.

"We could always go to find out." Kagome became afraid. The term "not so 'human friendly'" continued playing through her mind It had been ages since she had been out on a 'night in the town', and she'd be damned if she was going to let any other opportunity pass her up; but to a vampire haven? The visions of Jenna hurt returned to her, and Kagome steeled herself against her fear. 'Jersey Girl' needed her help and it wasn't like she'd be going unarmed. She had Sesshoumaru with her, and if he suddenly began to show his colors, Kagome still had her concealed daggers. Worse case scenario...She'd destroy the building and all that were in it.

Her thoughts turned to why he was asking her to go. No chance in hell this was any sort of date. Their relationship wasn't like that, it was...different. Whatever it was, it wasn't romantic. He probably just wanted to help her keep an eye for her friend's safety. That had to be it.

"Let's go" She agreed not liking the turn her thoughts had taken her. For the first time since she had started working there, the library closed early.

Here's the first chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update...I just finished moving. My father and I were kicked out of our apartment. My comp and laptop were packed up. I had to go stay with my mother for two horrible months. Some of you may ask why I didn't just take my laptop with me to my mum's? Well because in all honesty it would have been pawned the moment my back was turned...coughalcoholiccough...coughdruggycough...anywho. I thank you all for being so patient. Since I got so many reviews I've spread them out between these chapters that I have been able to finish in such a short amount of time. thank you again for sticking with me I really appreciate it. TT.

I obviously can't answer everybody, but I'll comment on those I can. So even though I may not speak of your review directly, I'll still list you here! ;. ShadowNinjaKari, Emm, LadyDiDal, Golden Rose, Natsumi, melissa.

cloud-wolfbane- I hope these chapters more than make up for my dry-spell. Contrary to your muse, mine popped in for a short time and informed me that she's built a house for herself in Timbuktu. TT. Anywho, your praises of writing style are making me blush. Unfortunately I had no hand in coming up with this. It's all thanks to my subconsious. I've mentioned that this was based on a dream I had, I just substituted the characters with the cast of Inuyasha and had them star in the rolls they seemed most suited for. ;. Thank you for reviewing.

Krystian- . Quit I'm blushing! First off, thank you for the review and I appreciate you taking the time to review me via personal e-mail. I also thank you for being so understanding, and sticking with me despite my long absence. Well the wait is over! I'm BACK! XD Bwahahahahahaha"cough" ok, now that's out of my system. I look forward to hearing from you again.

himurainuyasha- Is this length more appropriate? I hate leaving off in cliffies as well, but it's proven it's effectiveness. It's kept even my few nay-sayers coming back! The reason I didn't leave off on a cliffie last chapter was because I knew it was going to be a while before I could get back...I just didn't realize how LONG I would be gone. Well I have to cut this short or else this chapter'll never get up. Thank you for reviewing!


	14. chapter 13

Another chappie for you guys...I think I'm on a roll! Enjoy!

Summary- Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy?

Disclaimer- me no own...you no sue!

Recap-

"Let's go" She agreed not liking the turn her thoughts had taken her. For the first time since she had started working there, the library closed early

Kagome strained her eyes to see past the smoke and strobe lights. She damned her mortal sight for what had to be the millionth time since it was obvious that her 'date' was having no difficulty with his olfactory system. He was currently maneuvering her through a difficult portion of the crowd quite successfully. Unfortunately for her and her detestment of crowds, there was no break in the mass of bodies that continuously bumped and pushed her to and fro.

She forced her mind to focus on something other than their hands clasped. Anything other than the forbidden thoughts of how soft his skin felt, or how perfectly her small hand fit into his much larger one as he gently guided her along. Kagome turned her thoughts to their entrance to the club. There were no markers or signs proclaiming that this building was anything more than some abandoned warehouse. There wasn't even a doorman! No one kept watch over who entered; at least no one that she could see. Perhaps it was just as well. There didn't seem to be any sense in announcing that a human had entered their precious lair.

When they had crossed the threshold into the building, they entered a massive room, more like a storehouse. The place was made out of brick and there no windows to be seen. The interior walls were painted black with red drapes lining them like liquid wallpaper. Whenever someone passed one of these hangings, the fabric shimmered and seemed to flow like a wall of blood. Obviously that was the idea of the interior decorator. Towards the front, a DJ sat on a dais and blared haunting techno music. It was a wander that the ruckus couldn't be heard in the street.

Finally there was the mob. Hundreds of bodies huddled closely together swaying in mass to the music. Somewhere within this hoard was a single 'Jersey Girl' who had no idea what she had gotten herself into. Was she swaying in time to the music with her new squeeze, or was she already sliced into tiny bits and sucked dry?

Kagome began searching the crowd trying to catch a shimmer of Jenna's golden locks as Sesshoumaru pulled her along. Her eyes would dart to every shine and sparkle that caught them, though unfortunately, the only gold found was in the ring, ear ring, necklace or bracelets of one of the dancers within the throng. When she did chance upon a blond, her heart would flutter with anticipation only to be disappointed when the person turned out not to be her.

A particularly loud and fast paced song began and with it, the mob began jostling each other with renewed vigor. Unfortunately for Kagome, this uptake of movement proved too much for her feeble grasp on Sesshoumaru's hand. Almost before she realized it, a sea of bodies separated them, and no amount of calling out would reach him over the music. Kagome tried to see over the crowd but since she was dwarfed in stature by all who surrounded her, her attempts proved fruitless. She decided to make for the edge of the dance-floor as soon as possible.

Within minutes she found a less populated area. A bar of sorts was in front of her, though she paid little attention to it or the customers that were seated there. Kagome turned at once back to the crowd of dancers trying to catch a glimpse of Sesshoumaru over the heads of everyone else. A hand on her shoulder cut her search short.

"You lost" A smooth voice asked. Kagome turned to see a man with a bloody martini in one hand. He was wearing black trousers, a dark purple dress shirt, and black silk tie. His short hair was at one point greased back but during the course of the day a few locks had broken free and cascaded into his face. He was ruggedly good looking which gave Kagome cause enough to be more than wary of him.

"I'm not lost; I just got separated from my date." She stated no longer looking at him, but back at the dance floor. The guy had yet to remove his hand from her shoulder, and his cologne was making her stomach queasy. It was sickly sweat, and coupled with the dense smoke around the bar; she felt like she was going to puke any minute. 'Well I will aim it right at him if he doesn't leave me alone.' She thought.

"Perhaps I can help you find him then" The stranger suggested. Wanting desperately to get away from this man, she came up with an idea as fast as her feeble human mind would allow. It was taking a risk, but at least she would be away from mister martini.

"That won't be necessary...I see him now." Kagome waved to no one in particular and dashed back into the throng of dancers. Without looking back, Kagome worked her way to a darker more secluded area of the club. It was more or less in the general direction of where her and Sesshoumaru had been headed in the first place now that she thought about it. As she trekked a path, Kagome caught more than one glimpse of a fang as some patron smiled down on her as she passed.

As she passed through a less dense portion, Kagome was able to see that on one wall a screen had been set up and on it was portrayed men and women partaking in several forms of S and M. To Kagome it was a sick display of a lustful frenzy. How anyone could enjoy being whipped or having cigars put out on them was beyond her. Ignoring the screen she continued to make her way to from what she could see was a seating area with tables dimly lit by a single candle in the center.

When she finally left the dance floor again, what she saw made her stop short. In some of the darkest corners there were couples in the throes of passion. One woman appeared to be giving a man a blowjob, but when she lifted her head, Kagome could see a trickle of crimson escape the woman's lip. This was almost too much for her. 'Where the hell is Sesshoumaru!' Kagome thought angrily. 'If he's abandoned me in this outcrop of hell I'm so gonna kill him.' No matter where she looked, she could not find him anywhere. 'You'd think someone as tall as him and with white hair would stand out!'

Just as she made up her mind to get the hell out of dodge, someone tapped her shoulder. Kagome knew whom it was without having to turn around, as the sweet stench washed over her senses. She knew that if she turned she would come face to face with a purple shirt and tie, and if her day would prove true, he'd have brought a few friends with him this time.

"You get lost again" His voice belied his laughter, followed by two separate snickers. Kagome suppressed a groan. He brought friends. Sucking up every ounce of courage she had left she plastered a smile onto her face and turned, bringing her out of arm's reach.

"Not at all, I'm just waiting for my date to come back." She lied. Now that she was facing them, she knew she was in trouble. With her statement a predatory gleam shone in their eyes as they sized her up paying particular attention to her legs and breasts. She cursed herself for showing up still in her work outfit, though her long hair had since left it's tight bun and now cascaded down her shoulders.

"You wouldn't mind telling us your date's name would you" One asked. Kagome jumped to the opportunity. Perhaps they would know him and leave her alone. It was a long shot, but she'd try nonetheless.

"His name's Sesshoumaru." She stated with pride. Her pride quickly deflated though at the dumb stares she received. "Never heard of him" Martini said"but we could keep you company till he gets back."

"I don't think that would be appropriate." She managed nervously. All the while the three men were growing more predatory. If it was possible, their eyes shone more brightly and their fangs seemed to elongate slightly.

"I've never known a human to allow their master to keep them on such a short leash. He must have had quite a lot of fun getting you to submit so fully. Did you break willingly or did you fight him" Kagome was confused. Their relationship wasn't like that, nor would it ever be. She was getting very scared now. Many that were close by stopped what they were doing to watch the scene, and all found it quite amusing.

"Will you break for us" Martini questioned as he grabbed her arm. With a howl he pulled away. Many more people stopped to watch at this point. The man clung to his hand as it sizzled like it was on fire. "What the fuck" He continued howling. "You fucking bitch! What the fuck did you do to my hand" Kagome looked for all purposes innocent. 'If this is how it's supposed to be then so be it.' She thought despairingly.

It was at this time that Sesshoumaru decided to make his appearance. The scene itself must have looked like chaos in its natural form. The three vampires were making ready to attack Kagome with a number of onlookers cheering for them. Kagome for her part had prepared herself for attack. Her hands had found her wrist blades and needed only further provocation to put them to use. Like a flash of thunder in the dead of night, Sesshoumaru cut through the crowd to Kagome. Her three attackers backed off immediately once they sensed his power flare. The spectators returned to their business soon after seeing that the show was over.

"How dare low scum like you harass my human." Barked Sesshoumaru. For the second time since their meeting, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru angry. His posture was rigid and commanding, his eyes were ablaze with the inner fires of his wrath. His aura filled the room and all that felt it quaked in fear. Kagome was in awe of the power that radiated from him.

"We d...d...didn't know sh...she w...was yours" One of them stammered. This only resulted in adding fuel to his anger. He picked the frightened vampire up by the front of his shirt so his feet dangled uselessly from the floor. The one with the sickly sweet smell and his companion backed away in terror.

"I distinctly heard her tell you that she was mine...or was that a figment of my imagination" Sesshoumaru spoke in a calm cool voice, which belied his anger. Kagome timidly walked up to Sesshoumaru and put a placating hand on his arm. He seemed to deflate slightly as he turned to her.

"Please Sesshoumaru, no harm was done and you've found me now. Can we please finish what we came here for" She asked quietly. Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to his captive and shoved him a good ten feet away from him. The vampire staggered to his feet gasping for breath. "You are lucky this human petitioned for your life."

"Are you unhurt" He asked once the three vampires had left. What was left of his wrath disappeared when he saw the tears threatening to fall from Kagome's eyes. Without another thought, she rushed to Sesshoumaru and embraced him. If she were able to see his face, Kagome would have witnessed the look of utter shock clearly etched there.

"I was so scared" she sobbed"I thought you had abandoned me here! I tried calling for you but you didn't hear me, and then I tried to find you, but you had vanished! And then this guy showed up but I got away from him, but then he showed up again with friends, and Sesshoumaru I was so scared" Kagome clutched his shirt like a lifeline as she soaked it in her tears. Sesshoumaru patted her back in a placating manner, but did not try to back out of her embrace.

The two stood there for a few minutes more. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for both of them, Kagome released Sesshoumaru and wiped her eyes. "Where DID you go" She finally asked, looking up into his face. To her he looked like a whipped puppy.

"When you let go, I though you were still behind me. It wasn't until I found your friend that I realized you weren't with me." He said gravely. "Which is probably for the best. It wasn't exactly the kind of scene I would have wanted you to come across."

"You found her? Is she all right! I have to go to her, where is she" She searched Sesshoumaru's face, but her turned his head and avoided her eyes. "Where is she Sesshoumaru" Dread filled her once more and it only got worse the longer he kept silent.

"I will show her to you if you insist." He finally said after some time. Together they made for the darkest corner of the club, which was only about twenty feet from where they already stood. When Kagome could finally make out Jenna's dark figure, her heart leapt into her throat. She wasn't moving, but there were creatures around her that were. As Kagome came closer, she could see that they were vampires feeding off Jenna's limbs. Her left arm was polka-dotted near the elbow, and to her surprise, the heroine needle was still stuck in her arm. It bobbed forebodingly every time one of the feasters handled her too roughly. It was Jenna's eyes that drew Kagome though. Her eyes were glazed and lifeless. A doll's eyes: large, blue, and haunted. It was a memory that would stick with Kagome for the rest of her days.

After staring disturbingly transfixed for some minutes, Kagome finally turned away from the scene. She was angry, and no amount of emotion control could help her. She was in a rage. Sesshoumaru watched as her once ocean blue eyes turned to a molten gold. Flame seemed to spit from her pupils as she watched the dancers and merry makers gloating over themselves and each other. It was these people that had killed one of her only friends. It was because of these monsters that Jenna was dead.

The music soon stopped when the temperature of the room had become stifling even for a vampire. An ethereal wind blew around Kagome as she took her first few steps toward the crowd. Her long black tresses whipped about her face as she was radiating a golden light. She lifted a hand, palm facing the stunned patrons. With a shout of emotional anguish, all that her hand faced burst into flame. Screams and shouts followed as everyone rushed to the small entrance. Many more fell by flame as those that were already burning bumped into others trying to douse their flames. Sesshoumaru was the only vampire in the building not running around in a frenzy. He was too shocked and fearful of the woman before him.

A few attempted to fight back, but as soon as they came anywhere near Kagome, they too burst into flame and within minutes the whole room was quiet. All that was left was a few charred tables and ashes; many still retaining the shape of the creature they once were. In the farthest corner of the empty room stood the last remaining vampire, tall and majestic, and a human, slumped to the floor in a dead faint. Not even Jenna's body remained. It too had been engulfed by fire.

Sesshoumaru cautiously walked towards Kagome's hunched form. He gently picked her up and carried her bridal style from the wreckage. It was still early, for him, only three in the morning judging by the position of the moon. He quickly flew to Kagome's apartment. There was still a massive hole where a window should have been from when Inuyasha had burst through a few nights past.

He landed softly in Kagome's dark home. Without bothering to turn on a light, he went to her room, relying on his preternatural senses to guide him there. He gently laid her out on her bed, without bothering to cover her beneath her sheets. With the tenderness of bathing a child, he found and removed her wristblades and concealed daggers strapped to her back. Her hairpins were found in a pocket of her skirt. All that he found were melted almost beyond recognition and her hair blades had sauldered themselves together. If there were more to be found on her person, they were hidden in places that wouldn't be becoming nor gentlemanly to frisk for. He promptly left the room and sat himself in the night of her living room. He was going to wait till she woke up before pressing for answers to questions that plagued his mind.

Here you go another chapter. Phew, I'm tired. Look, my chapters are longer! Kagome finally got around to using her powers. Actually, this chapter wasn't supposed to go this way, but oh well. It happened. I WAS going to introduce her to Kikyo this chapter, but it didn't turn out that way. Xx. Well, I can't say I'm disappointed with how it turned out. I think these last two chapters were the best I've written so far. I hope you agree as well. I hope this is enough to return me to your good graces after being away for so long. If not, there's another chapter coming up.

Review responses-

Thank you pyroangel17, Chelsea, binab86, kagamoesiun, Ice fairie, serenity2222, i-wish-i-was-kagome.

Nymphetamine- If you insist on torture, do I have a choice in the methode? The rack looks like it'd do wonders for my back and joints! ;. I REALLY do apologise for the long wait. It wasn't ALL writer's block as I explained last chapter. I hope you forgive me, and thank you for sticking with me through all this time.


	15. chapter 14

Well will you look at that...it's another chapter ready for your enjoyment. I had an unexpected burst of inspiration so here you go.

Summary- Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy?

Disclaimer- me no own...you no sue!

Recap-

If there were more to be found on her person, they were hidden in places that wouldn't be becoming or gentlemanly to frisk for. He promptly left the room and sat himself in the night of her living room. He was going to wait till she woke up before pressing for answers to questions that plagued his mind.

Kagome woke feeling completely drained and unrested. She glanced at her clock that screamed that it was eight-thirty nine pm in bright green florescence. She jumped out of bed in such a rush she completely missed her floor and landed nimbly in her bathroom. In a rush she turned on a light and began to strip her clothes, brush her teeth, and hair all at once. 'I'm so late they're gonna kill me!' She couldn't remember for the life of her what happened after work the night before, but gave little time to pondering. She flew to her closet and ripped a fresh shirt off the hanger and tore a skirt from her chest of drawers.

Kagome almost tripped jumping into her skirt, but managed to get it buttoned and zipped without further incident. She raced out of her room in search of her cordless, but stopped short. Throughout the dim light emitted by her bathroom, Kagome saw, looking for all purposes cozy and at home, Sesshoumaru sitting on her couch. He was attired in a black dress-shirt unbuttoned, revealing a white muscle shirt beneath. His black loose-fitting pants still held their crease.

As she entered he looked up and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. At this time Kagome gave thought of how she must look. Her hair was wild behind her, toothbrush firmly rooted between her teeth, skirt askew, and shirt unbuttoned showing her bra and cleavage to the entire world. Kagome's face turned a bright shade of tomato. She clutched her shirt closed, and glared at her visitor.

"Vat se ell ewe zewin ear" She bellowed around her toothbrush. Her silent spectator only replied with a smirk. Kagome's glare withered to disgust as she returned to her room. She finished brushing her teeth, and straightened her uniform. She looked dismally at her hair before deciding that it could wait. She calmly returned to her living room to find that Sesshoumaru had taken the liberty to turn on a couple lights so she could see better.

"I don't have time for this Sesshoumaru; I'm late for work" He offered her a cup of tea from which, she recognized, as her only good tea set. She accepted the offer begrudgingly.

"You don't have to go in today" He answered, while setting the carafe between them. "I called in for you." Kagome was dumbstruck. 'Why the hell would he do something like that?' She thought to herself. He must have seen her confusion and suspicion.

"You've been asleep for three days, I didn't know when you'd wake up, so I called a few days ago and told them that you were ill and needed a few days off." He clarified as if he was discussing the weather. "They seemed rather glad to be rid of you in fact. Something about you finally getting yourself someone and taking your much needed vacation time." Kagome gapped at him.

" You told them you were my boyfriend" She ranted. She could only imagine what her superiors were thinking. Kagome was sure that it was something along the lines of her finding a boyfriend and claiming to be ill so she could spend more time with him. If anything were farther from the truth! She dreaded going in to work and having to explain the truth to Jenna. Then it hit her. She saw clearly in her mind's eye, doll's eyes staring at her, dead. Jenna was dead. The room around her spun out of control. She tried to stand but found that her legs wouldn't hold her up. Then everything went black.

The next thing she knew, Sesshoumaru was sitting beside her pressing a cool rag to her brow. He looked worried and paler than usual. She tried to sit up, but he pressed her back down into the comfort of the soft leather of her couch.

"Be still" he cooed softly"You're still not well."

"What happened" She asked looking around her. She was laying on her loveseat with two pillows propping up her head. Sesshoumaru continued to dab the damp cloth over her forehead, one hand propping him up against the back. A bowl of water rested in his lap and he periodically resoaked the rag in it before wringing it dry.

"You fainted." He answered after length. "I take it you're beginning to remember what happened that night at the club." He never looked at her eyes, but Kagome could tell he was nervous. She racked her brain for any information, but all that came up was Jenna's lifeless eyes. She shook her head to dispel the image to no avail.

"I remember going to the club" She began at last. "I remember getting lost in the crowd. I recall a guy who smelled like he was using fruit paste for cologne trying to pick me up. Then he showed up again with two others. I was about to fight them, but you showed up and saved me." She gave a faint smile at this. "Then...then...Jenna's eyes." Her smile vanished, and her face became haunted. Sesshoumaru comforted her as best he could. He waited a while before pressing her again.

"Do you remember what happened after that" He sighed when she shook her head. "You went mad when you saw her. You began to glow and a breeze blew around you. You floated off the ground and faced the dancers. I was terrified of you I'll admit, but I don't think I would have stayed put if I knew the extent of the damage you could do. Your hand raised to face the crowd and you screamed. Fire spread everywhere. People and furniture were burning in a white blaze the likes of which I've never seen. Everyone was screaming and running for the entrance, but with so many people trying to push through, very few made it out. Then you turned to me. I though I was next to go, but instead you said you were sorry...then you stopped glowing and fell down. I picked you up and brought you here. Put you in bed, and removed your daggers. I don't think they'll be any further use to you though." He added with a chuckle. He pulled a bundle wrapped in a cloth from behind him. Sesshoumaru gently unwrapped his parcel and to Kagome's surprise, there lay the remains of her blades; melted and deformed.

A single tear glided down Kagome's cheek. Before she knew it had escaped, Sesshoumaru reached over and tenderly caught it with the soft pad of his thumb. She smiled humorlessly at him, and tried to sit up once more. He looked like he'd intervene again, but stopped himself and allowed her up.

"I guess you're wondering what happened back there then." She asked. Sesshoumaru finally met her steady gaze and nodded. Kagome gave a sigh of long suffering. "Very well." She steeled herself to declare the one thing she'd never told anyone. Her deepest darkest secret, and reason for her suffering. No one knew this secret. Not even her family. The one person that knew the details of her powers was a memory pushed to the back of her mind. All that was left to her of him was a nightmare of his dead eyes staring at her in agony. Not unlike the new pair that stared at her glazed and haunted. "I'm pyrokinetic. I can start and control fire with my mind." She said in a rush.

Almost instantly a weight she'd never noticed seemed to lift from her shoulders. She finally told someone. The weight was soon replaced with anticipation. Would he abandon her now that he knew? Would she appear so freakish in his eyes that he would scorn her, call her freak, spit at her feet? What happens now? She was tired of the roller coaster her emotions were taking. She didn't want anything to do with Sesshoumaru when they first met, but during the course of events, as often happens, she found that she had fallen in love with him. Would he abandon her now that her heart was open for him to see?

Kagome timidly looked up and met his gaze. He was silent and deep in thought. Her dread increased ten-fold. Sesshoumaru wasn't outright disgusted, shouting and carrying on, but he wasn't saying anything either. She might have been able to handle the outright loathing, but his silence was killing her inside. Kagome preferred him making a show of being sickened. At least then she would have been able to act accordingly: anger, wrath, slap him, then kick him out of her life forever.

"I see." Was all he said after an eternity. Kagome was heartbroken. She lay back down and turned her body to face away from him. Her tears were coming, and for some reason she didn't want him to see how badly he had hurt her with his silence. What did she expect? Him to be sympathetic? Help her bare the cruel hand fate had dealt her? 'You're a fool Kagome.' She told herself, 'an utter and complete fool.' Both Jenna and Onigumo's faces appeared before her mind's eye and she didn't push them back. She wept.

Kagome woke up alone the next day. She was still haphazardly dressed on the couch. The lights had been left on, and the tea was cold. She rubbed her sore eyes as she sat up. Her head was clouded and her nose was stuffed, but she paid it no mind. 'Inuyasha was right,' she thought to herself, 'Sesshoumaru is a monster.'

A few golden rays of sunlight peaked through her heavy drapes. The large piece of fabric covering the hole in her wall swayed with the breeze but all it did was remind her of the blood fabric at the club. Kagome turned her head away from the sight. She spied a piece of paper folded neatly on her glass inn-table. She reached across and opened it. Neatly printed was a note from Sesshoumaru.

_I apologize for my reaction last night. It clearly wasn't the one you were looking for, and I am a fool for doing nothing. I pray you forgive me. It caught me off guard, though I know I should have expected something of the like after the club. I can not pretend to understand the anguish it must bring to wake up alone after the night you've had but the sun will be up shortly and I have some business to attend to. I will see you again tonight. In the meantime, someone will be visiting you today if I can get him to listen. I hope he will offer you more comfort than I was able to. If it's just as well, he will know nothing but what you divulge._

_-S_

Kagome ripped the paper into microscopic pieces. 'So he's not as sickened as I thought, but he's still a bastard!' She thought angrily. She let the pieces fall from her hands to the floor before curling up once more on her couch. Kagome tucked her legs under her chin trapping her arms close to her chest. She felt cold and more alone than ever. Her tears returned hundred fold, and once more she cried herself to sleep where only the eyes of her past waited to give what company they could.

A pounding at the door woke Kagome with a start. A voice in the back of her head reminded her that Sesshoumaru said he'd send someone to look after her. Whoever it was at the door would have to let himself in. She was in no mood to entertain one of Sesshoumaru's friends, human or not. She returned to her fetal position on the couch and tried to ignore the fist pounding away at her door.

After some minutes, the visitor left and all was quiet again. She sighed to herself as the silence engulfed her once more. She almost wished the pounding would return if only to ward of the stillness that had settled. Kagome tried to recapture the blissful darkness that had been stolen from her, but just as she closed her eyes, there was a click at her door.

Kagome's eyes shot open. When she thought about the visitor letting himself in, she wasn't serious. She eyed the remains of her daggers mournfully. They were piled on the floor next to her makeshift bed, but they would be no use to her. There wasn't a sharp edge left to them. Not even a point to stab someone with.

"You gonna get up, or am I gonna have to drag you off that couch." A gruff but familiar voice bellowed. Kagome almost started crying again. It was Inuyasha. She sat up carefully and eyed him. He was still standing in her doorway, Kouga standing behind him. She groaned inwardly.

"You look like crap." Inuyasha stated bluntly. "Have you eaten yet? When WAS the last time you ate" Without waiting for a reply, he disappeared into the kitchen and began rooting around her fridge. Kagome didn't have the heart to tell him that she wasn't hungry, or the energy to be angry with him for helping himself to her kitchen. Kouga shut the door behind him, and quickly rushed to her side.

"Kagome my love, you look half dead! Oh what has that bastard done to you" He felt her hands, then her head, and tisked to himself. "Your burning up, but your hands are like ice." He turned away from her and yelled to the kitchen. "Yo, Boss! I need a blanked and a cool rag if you can find one"

"Gotcha" Inuyasha answered and his bustling increased tenfold before Kagome could utter a word otherwise. Finally giving up, she told Inuyasha where he could find the rags, pots, pans, and a blanket. She found herself bundled up with a cool rag on her forehead and a thermometer balanced beneath her tongue. Inuyasha and Kouga were fussing over her like a couple of mother hens which Kagome found endearing.

Kouga was ticking the seconds away out loud since there wasn't a clock in her living room, and he didn't own a watch. When the time was up he plucked the digital thermometer out of her mind and tisked out loud. "I think she's got a fever Boss. What's the healthy temperature for a human"

"How the hell should I know idiot, I thought you knew" Came the reply amidst the resounding curses and minor crashes.

"Ninety-eight degrees" Kagome croaked. Her voice scratched for some reason, though she felt fine just a few minutes ago...well as fine as she could feel given the circumstances. Kouga just shook his head.

"Then I guess a hundred and four is bad then" He said more to himself than anyone. Kagome groaned out loud. This was all she needed, to be sick. She couldn't remember the last time she had been ill, and it had to happen right at the worse possible time.

"There's a bottle of Tylenol in my medicine cabinet. It should help lower my fever." Kagome stated. Kouga was off in a flash and returned with the bottle of pills fighting with the childproof lid. With a great tug the lid came off and half the bottle's contents spilled across the floor followed closely by Kouga's curses. The lid never did fit properly after that, but Kagome didn't have the heart to complain. She downed the two pills with some cool water and thanked Kouga for his kindness.

"It's not a problem love." He declared as he helped Kagome settle back into the covers and pillows. What once were only her two leather cushions that came with her furniture soon became five that looked suspiciously like the ones from her bed. Kouga kneeled beside her watching her until Inuyasha emerged from the kitchen carrying two large steaming bowls of chicken soup, and a larger one of steaming broth for her. She was made to sit up again as she sipped her soup.

"So what are you guys doing here" Kagome asked when she had finished her broth. Both Kouga and Inuyasha looked up from their soup and then at each other.

"Well it's one of the queerest things, you know." Said Inuyasha"But that bastard Sesshoumaru showed up at our safe house just before dawn and told one of the young ones to send me a message that you needed help. Something about you needing looking after, that he couldn't do it himself since the sun was coming up. He didn't say you were half-dead." Inuyasha finished amid more curses that sounded something similar to "stupid bastard and fucking prick."

Kagome hid her smile at this. Trust Inuyasha and Kouga to know how to lift her spirits even minutely.

Falls over dead Xx Three chapter in a day! And each one was at least looks at page display at bottom of screen 8 PAGES LONG! That's counts on fingers Twenty-four pages in a day! Shakes head...why can't I do this at any other time? Well I hope all my toil has been appreciated. I would have done more, but it seems that my fingers have forgotten how to type, and the going was slower than usual. Well I won't bore you with my dallying. Here are the review responses:

Angel-of-Darkness69, blueangel1326, inu-fluff-luvr/S.Weez, miroku-the-vampire, LeoDesirePassion, Duke-of-Spades, Alexis Barnes, Victoria, lyn, Dagorwen of Ithilien, inu.-sess.fan, Tigeris.

Shadow-mai- First off I'd like to thank you for reviewing, and yes, I was a witch. I found that with my Native American background that it suited my tasts better if you know what I mean. Now though, I've come up with my own beliefs, unritualized and void of dogma, though, still deeply rooted in Wicca. I won't preach here though. If you want to know more, send me an e-mail or IM me and I'll tell you more. .

Catse2000- YOU REVIEWED! I was wondering when you'd get around to reading one of my stories! Hmph, and here you call yourself family! I was there for every chapter of Dragon Demon! TT. Oh well, I'm glad you did finally get around to it.

KouseiJL- I like to try and make my filler chapters fairly light because of how dark the main story is. I know from experience that too much darkness in a story is a bad thing and can turn a reader away. A humerous break every once and a while can do wonders, and Kouga's so fun to write! I hope you enjoy these chapters and the ones to come.

BelleDayNight- Don't we all! I would die happy if someone as nice and hot as Kouga went around declairing me his woman! Thank you for reviewing!


	16. chapter 15

I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I think this story's cursed...seriously. I won't bore you with the grueling details, just know that it is. I'm sorry this chapter's so short, but it got to the point that I was feeling pitiful for having you guys wait so long for me to deliver. I'm working on the next chapter now, and HOPEFULLY I won't loose it this time.

Summary- Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy?

Disclaimer- me no own...you no sue!

Recap-

"Well it's one of the queerest things, you know." Said Inuyasha"But that bastard Sesshoumaru showed up at our safe house just before dawn and told one of the young ones to send me a message that you needed help. Something about you needing looking after, that he couldn't do it himself since the sun was coming up. He didn't say you were half-dead." Inuyasha finished amid more curses that sounded something similar to "stupid bastard and fucking prick."

Chapter 15

Inuyasha and Kouga continued to hover over Kagome for the rest of the day. At some point it became clear to the two that Kagome might be better off resting in her bed instead of the couch. It took them a few hours to realize that the hole in her wall was allowing some of the cool breeze to come in. It's not that it was cold outside, it's just that with the waning year, the nights were getting cooler; and dusk was fast approaching.

Kagome snuggled deeper into her covers and tried desperately not to think of what might happen when night approached. She didn't want to see Sesshoumaru, or hear his deep voice, or see his golden gaze...'So much for not thinking about him.' She still wasn't quite over the pain...though she couldn't blame him for his reaction. Yes, he'd left a note saying he'd still come see her, but he did nothing to qualm her fears of his disgust. 'Why would he Kagome?' She thought to herself, 'You are disgusting to him. A guy that drinks blood to live is disgusted. You've outdone yourself this time girl.'

She could still hear Kouga and Inuyasha in her livingroom doing gods know what. It was obvious that they were trying to keep quiet, but their movements reverberated easily through her thin walls. There were sporradic muffled conversations as if they talked only when necessary so as not to wake her. Too bad she'd been up for the past half-hour.

Kagome felt a twing of regret in her heart. They would leave her too; just like everyone else. Anyone that found out about her gift/curse left her. It was that simple, and now Sesshoumaru was leaving her. Yeah, he said he'd be back, but Kagome knew in her heart that the only reason he was coming back was because he felt pity for her. He probably felt responsible for her being in the condition she was in and so would make up for it by helping her get better. Once she was well enough to be on her feet again though, he'd leave to. Kagome hated pity, and she planned on telling him just that once he arived.

She didn't need anyone and never did. She was an independant woman damnit! Even still, a small voice in the back of her mind hinted to the fact that it was nice to have someone there to lean on; which was mercilessly squished. Those kind of thoughts are what keep battered women with their abusing husbands.

Kagome sighed to herself for what seemed like the millionth time that day. There were a few more muffled curses coming from her livingroom, and again Kagome was considering telling them that she was awake. Again, she let the urge die, instead opting to study her ceiling. It was layered in accoustic, otherwise known as the popcorn stuff. Kagome tried to see what pictures she could make out of the various clusters and formations. She found that if she tilted her head and squinted, Bugs Bunny could be seen chewing on his carrot, but if she looked at the same spot regularly, it looked like a person spinning with their arms spread wide.

"I see you're up." Inuyasha stated. He'd apparently stuck his head in to check up on her and found her staring at her celieng as if the answers to the univers were found on it. Kagome harbored the thought that perhaps the answers to the univers COULD be found if she stared at the popcorn formations long enough, but no one had that kind of time. Inu's head was soon accompanied by Kouga's as Inuyasha walked past the threashold and into her private domain.

"You're up! How do you feel? Do you need anything? Water? Soup? Are you hungry? I can make you something else if you like? How about some tea? Are you thirsty? Don't just stand there Inuyasha, get my girl some sustenance!" Kouga dissappeared again as he tore through her kitchen; followed by various crashes, bangs, curses, and what sounded like explosions here and there.

Kagome just chuckled and shook her head at the wolf's antics. She was sure that with all the noise someone would call the super, or worse, Houjo would come to investigate. Inuyasha was still standing a few feet in her room staring at her. When she noticed his eyes on her, Kagome sobered up.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She challenged. It was Inuyasha's turn to chuckle and shake his head.

"Naw, it's just I've never heard you laugh before. I take it you're feeling better?" Kagome just smiled warmly at him and nodded. She felt a little creeped out that her laughing would suprise him so much. Had she really been so cold towards him? She noticed him looking at her covered keyboard and could tell that he wanted to ask about it.

Inuyasha looked at her and dipped his head towards the innocent instrument. Kagome nodded her head, and Inuyasha walked the few paces to it. He reverently removed the velvet cover, and allowed his hand to gently glide over the keys.

"Do you play Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. It was obvious that she'd startled him out of whatever trance he was in. He looked sheepishly at her and then back to the keys.

"I used to...long ago. Would you like to hear a song?" Kagome just smiled at his back before realizing that he couldn't see her. "Yes Inuyasha, I would like that very much."

Inuyasha pressed the power button and began to play. The tune was quick yet elegant, as Inuyasha's fingers weaved and swayed. The song was a masterpiece that took her back in time to a place filled with balls, banquets, and romance. She envisioned a turn of the century setting filled with chivalry and intrigue; roses and whispered words. In short, it took her breath away. The song told a story that tugged at the heartstrings, and Inuyasha was the puppetteer. When the music ended, Kagome couldn't find words to describe the awe that she found herself in.

"I'm a little rusty, I'm sorry if it sucked...I knew I should have gone pianissimo for the second half of the cresendo, and retarted the tempo more during the end..." Inuyasha would have continued his rant but was cut off by Kagome now that she had regained her breath.

"Inuyasha, that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard! It was perfect, though I don't recognize it. Who was the composer?" Inuyasha blushed and mumbled something but Kagome couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked.

"I said I wrote it, there ya happy now?" His gruff voice boomed. Kagome was a little taken back by the information. Who knew that someone as rough-around-the-edges could creat such a masterpiece. It only proved that there was more to people than what met the eye. This was obviously a side of Inuyasha that very few people knew about. She was touched that he'd share something like this with her, and promised to cherish this moment.

"Well Inuyasha, it was very beautiful, and I thank you for sharing it with me." Kagome placated. Just then a knock was heard, and Kouga yelled that he would be the one to get the door. Kagome groaned inwardly. There were only three people that would be at her door; her super, Houjo, or Sesshoumaru, and she wasn't looking forward to any of them. Truth be told, she'd forgotten that Sesshoumaru had planned on coming over. He'd obviously seen the look of desperation in her eyes.

"I'm glad you liked it." Inuyasha reached over for her hand, "If you ever come to your senses about that bastard Sesshoumaru, you'll always have a place in my coven." Sesshoumaru could be heard talking to Kouga through the thin walls. Inuyasha gave Kagome's hand a firm squeaze befor he let it drop back into her lap. He then left for the front room, no doubt about to give Sesshoumaru a piece of his mind.

End Chapter

Sorry for all the mistakes that I'm sure are in here. I proofed it once or twice, but that doesn't mean that there weren't things that escaped my notice. I lost my Mic. Word so no more spell checker. I hate to admit it, but I'm pretty sure that I'll need a BETA-reader. If there're any volunteers let me know. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short.

Review Responses.

nekolover- LOL, yes, I do have a wolf...hybrid. He's timber wolf, arctic wolf, huskie, and alaskan malamute, and he's BIG. He's like a giant beautiful teddy dog, and he's so FLUFFY too. Thank you for reviewing. .

BelleDayNight- BELLE! LOL, the only reason Inuyasha did was Sesshoumaru asked without blood having to be spilt was because Kagome's involved...then again...who's to say that blood WASN'T spilt XD. Anywho, thanx for reviewing and telling me what you think. I know how busy you've been with school, and I appreciate it.

stoictimer- In answer to your question...I haven't thought about what Sesshoumaru might do during the day. I don't like the thought that he'd sleep till sun-up. I'm sure I'll have him do SOMETHING...I just haven't figured out what yet. Thanx for the review.

Kuroi Tamashi- sigh sadly, yes, this is all in flashback. I keep forgetting that. ; but please bare with me. I WILL get back to present times at some point. Try thinking of it like Swordfish, if you've seen the movie. It starts at the end, and the entire movie is a flashback. That's what I'm trying to do here. Does that make any sence? Thank you for your review.

InuyashaMoonBaby- I like the movie Underworld too, though if I had to choose a favorite vampire flick, it'd have to be Brahm Stocker's Dracula...the one with Keanu Reeves? And as for Queen of the Damned...I much prefered the book, maybe it's because I read the book long before the movie came out. Ah, se la vi. Thank you for reviewing.

Kelly- lol, I didn't realize that I HAD left you with a cliffy...but in hindsight...I guess I did. Sorry 'bout that. When I decided to write this, I wanted to do something different that I hadn't come accross before, and I think I accomplished that. Thank you for your review, and I look forward to hearing from you again.

Nymphetamine- Here's the update...though...I'm still waiting for the rack. You promised! pouts. lol, thanx for reviewing.

And more thanx goes out to those who I couldn't comment on: XiaXue, Vampirezdarkgurl, kagome27322732, LeoDesirePassion, Ookami girl, LadyDiDal, Shadow-mai, juri, Mekare070389, binab86, punkgoddess, Wolf Jade, sveta89, sataness-ov-desire, scorpion's lady, AkuAkumu, IncandescentOne.

Thank you again to all my reviewers...it's you guys that keep me going! Now if you want more, please tell me .


	17. chapter 16

Here's another chapter for you. This one's a bit longer than my last one, but it's still short by even my standards. Forgive me. Anywho, enjoy the fruits of my toil!

Summary- Kagome is a librarian that gets pulled into the world of darkness. Strange things begin to happen after she meets a vampire. Will her world have a storybook ending? Or will it end in tragedy?

Disclaimer- me no own...you no sue!

Recap-

"I'm glad you liked it." Inuyasha reached over for her hand, "If you ever come to your senses about that bastard Sesshoumaru, you'll always have a place in my coven." Sesshoumaru could be heard talking to Kouga through the thin walls. Inuyasha gave Kagome's hand a firm squeaze befor he let it drop back into her lap. He then left for the front room, no doubt about to give Sesshoumaru a piece of his mind.

(Chapter 16)

Kagome tried to hear the conversation taking place between Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru, but it was muffled beyond recognition by her walls. For once she cursed Inuyasha for speaking quietly instead of shouting to the world like usual. After a bit of silence, Sesshoumaru waltzed into her room, looking like the high-and-mighty got that he obviously percieved himself to be. Rediculous. Without giving him a chance to speak, Kagome intervened.

"I know why you're here Sesshoumaru, and I don't need your pity. I'm fine now, so you can leave." Her statement was only met with a blank stare, and it riled her nerves more. "That's why you're here right? Because you feel bad about leaving me a mess this morning? Well, I'm fine now, so save your pity for the weak."

"I don't pity you Kagome. What in the seven hells are you talking about?" It was Kagome's turn to give Sesshoumaru a blank stare. Had she come to the wrong conclusion about his feelings? After a bit of hindsight...she concluded that though it was a possibility, it wasn't likely.

"I'm here because I said I would be. We never finished talking this morning, which I admit is my fault. You caught me off guard, I've admitted that, but with all the things going on, I needed to plan for the future." Kagome's blank stare didn't dissipate, but if possible doubled in intensity.

"Plan for the future? What future?" Kagome questioned when her mind began working again. Sesshoumaru sat beside her on the bed. She would have shifted away from him if his weight hadn't caused such a dip in the mattress that it took most of Kagome's regained energy just to keep rolling on top of him. 'Who would have thought that Sessh weighed a ton!'

"I wanted to discuss this last night. I have some disconcerting news that involves you. Do you remember the warning Naraku issued when we met him?" It took Kagome a moment to remember the detail of that particular visit, since much had happened since then. '"Kikyo won't take being replaced lightly"' flashed through her memory banks. She dipped her head to Sesshoumaru informing him that she remembered.

"Well after a bit of digging, I've learned that Kikyo was behind the death of your friend. Apparently she's taken a personal vendetta against you. She comissioned this "James" character to seduce your co-worker, and kill her." Kagome sighed to herself after letting the information sink in. A deep hatred for this Kikyo character bubbled in Kagome's chest. Despite the great deal of animosity she felt for her though, a small portion felt sorry for Kikyo. Such troubles for unrequitted love. Pathetic.

"So that's why you went so quiet after I told you about my ability. You believe Kikyo may come after me soon, and you had to plan on what to do should I loose control with her." Kagome supplied. Gathering by the look of shock on Sesshoumaru's usually stoic face, she presumed that she'd hit the nail-on-the-head; so to speak.

"Yes, unfortunately, Kikyo has made many allies, and few foes. If she were to meet her demise, there would be dire reprecussions. Unfortunately, I don't think anything short of death will get Kikyo to stop her insane desire to kill you; which leaves me with quite the dillema." Kagome absorbed the information, and began working on a way around it, but there were a few things that escaped her formula.

"What kind of reprecussions? What would happen?" She asked somewhat timidly, though it was because she was trying to find a way out of the situation. Sesshoumaru tuned to look at her briefly before sighing and returning his gaze to her wall, which until that moment, it hadn't left.

"They'd group together and try to kill you." Sesshoumaru stated simply. "I'd try to protect you, of course, but even my powers wouldn't be enough to protect you against their combined power."

"What if we were to gather an army ourselves? Kikyo is not the only one with allies Sesshoumaru." He gave her a dry look, "Surely you don't believe that this Sesshoumaru, has an army at his disposal. I must inform you that I'm not very populat amongs my own kind, and am seen more as an outcast. That option is not available."

"To you maybe, Sesshoumaru. I'm sure I can come up with someone willing to help. It doesn't necessarilly have to be an army of vampires that aids us does it?" Kagome hinted. Sesshoumaru caught on to what she was alluding to, and obviously did not approve.

"I would think twice about asking for the aid of a bunch of unorganized couths. They'd be massacred." Kagome just smiled sweetly at her companion. A mischievious glint in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, Kouga, would you mind coming in here please?" In almost no time, both Inuyasha and Kouga stumbled through the door, both trying to come in first and only succeeding in getting stuck. When they finished their little battle of wills and childish staredowns they turned to the two spactaters. Sesshoumaru turned toward Kagome.

"You're sure you wish to ask for their aid?" He asked incredulously. Kagome shot him a dismal look before nodding.

"Help with what?" Inuyasha asked only to be interrupted afterwards by Kouga.

"Of course we'll help! My woman has asked for my servaces, and I am obliged to accept!" Kouga stood and rushed to Kagome, by passing, and ignoring Sesshoumaru alltogether. "What is it you wish of me. Just name it and it shall be done!" If Kagome had been an anime character, there would have been a sweat-drop, but as it was, there wasn't.

"Kagome has found herself in a bit of a bind. She has requested your help in this matter, but before you agree, you should know that it may cost the lives of many of your kind. She's found herself in a position that if things go sour, which they most likely will do, will start the war that's been brewing between our two races." Sesshoumaru noticed how both wolves sobered immediately.

Inuyasha took a seat beside Kagome, but opposite Sesshoumaru. He took her hand, but failed to notice the glare sent to him by both other males in the room. He stared intently into her eyes.

"What have you gotten yourself into Kagome, and I want to know everything." Kagome, for her part, swallowed thickly. She was nervous about the whole ordeal, and really needed their help, but didn't want to cause a war.

"It's Kikyo." At the mention of her name, Inuyasha stiffened visibly. Kagome squeezed his hand to try to comfort him before continuing. "She's decided that she wants to kill me." Inuyasha stood from the bed and flung Kagome's hand back at her.

"She wouldn't do that. Kikyo's not that type of person!" He turned his back on Kagome, but she didn't let it phaze her. She knew that he'd be difficult given the past between him and Kikyo. She continued compassionately, yet undaunted.

"I have reason to believe that she was behind the murder of one of my friends. Granted it's just rumor at the moment, but rumors tend to be rooted in truth. I'm not taking any risk to my life lightly Inuyasha, not even for you. IF, and that a big if, she does make an attempt on my life, I will defend myself. It could end in her death Inuyasha. If it does, I'll need to know what side you'll be on. Will you help Sesshoumaru protect me from all the vampires that will try to kill me in return, or will you be among the ones seeking my life?"

It seemed like an eternity before Inuyasha answered. All in the room held baited breaths. Sesshoumaru would protect Kagome reguardless, as would Kouga. She knew that for certain, but if Inuyasha refused...the future was dark. It may very well cause a rift to form between Kouga and Inuyasha.

"I will help you if it comes to that, but it won't! Like I said, Kikyo won't try to kill you, she's not that kind of person." Kagome let out the breath she'd been holding. It was nice to know that he was on her side, if even slightly.

"Thank you Inuyasha, that means so much."

The rest of the night resulted in the four planning their strategies on what to do should things go sour, even with Inuyasha's constant outbursts about how "this was all for nothings since it wouldn't happen."

Dawn came soon enough and Sesshoumaru left per usual for his sunless haven. Kagome was still curious as to know where he went during the day, but would question it later. It wasn't important at the moment. Soon after his departure, Kouga and Inuyasha left too, to inform their pack of their possible future.

Kagome sighed when all was once again quiet. She stood from her bed, and went to shower. When she cought her reflection she almost growled at it in frustration. Her hair was a perfect rat's nest, and her clothes were wrinkled and stained with what looked like chicken soup. She decided that after her shower, she'd call the library and see about coming to work today...provided she still had a job.

(End Chapter)

So what did you think? I finally got out of my slump and back on track. I can't believe how far off my original storyline this has gotten! But it's okay because it's back. In fact, this detour proved quite interesting!-. At least this chapter was a bit longer than the last one, though, I think my next one may be a little short. At least it looks like it will so I'm giving you the heads up!

BETA-READER WANTED! With the loss of my spell-checker, I will need someone to look over my chapters and catch everything I've missed. Like I said last chapter, I look over my work, but without my checker, I'm useless.

With that out of the way, here are the review responses!

BelleDayNight- As always, your reviews give me pleasure and a good laugh. A guy hanging out with me because of pity is NOT something I would like either. LOL. Does the guy that asked you to marry him know of your obsession with Kouga? -.. LOL. I tried to not make him so clingy, but he just keeps coming out that way...especially in this chapter. I swear he's not going to be like this for the whole thing. The only reason he's acting like this is because he's worried about Kagome being sick. This IS the first girl he's ever loved, and with her being mortal, he's scared he's going to loose her. Let's just say, he has to brush up on his human skills. LOL, thank you for reviewing, your effort is greatly appreciated!

darkphoniex245 and Vampirezdarkgurl- thank you both for reviewing. Here's the updated chapter that you were so looking forward to. .


	18. chapter 17

Hello everyone. First off I wanted to thank everyone who offered to help BETA my work, it made me all warm and fuzzy inside which is a new experience...lol. Anywho, I won't keep the few of you who actually read these things for long. This is all I had to say...Now ON WITH THE FIC!

As another note: Thank you prplangel326 for editing this chapter!

Disclaimer- me no own...you no sue!

Recap-

Kagome sighed when all was once again quiet. She stood from her bed, and went to shower. When she caught her reflection she almost growled at it in frustration. Her hair was a perfect rat's nest, and her clothes were wrinkled and stained with what looked like chicken soup. She decided that after her shower, she'd call the library and see about coming to work today...provided she still had a job.

(Chapter 17)

Kagome growled to herself when she found herself in front of the library's heavy oak doors. The call from her boss this morning left her a little disconcerted. She'd said that there was a new girl that Kagome was to train since Jenna's disappearance. Kagome wasn't pleased that her 'boss' could replace a person so readily...it'd only been a week! 'Then again,' Kagome mused, 'No one but her knew that Jenna was dead.' She tried to picture what this 'new girl' would look like. Kagome pictured another 'Jersey Girl' with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The thought didn't sit well with her.

Resigning herself for what was to come, Kagome inhaled and pressed against the heavy slab of wood, almost regretting the action immediately when her cramps intensified. Honestly, mother nature was so cruel. Luckily for her, the Midol she'd taken earlier was beginning to take effect. The cool air-conditioner blasted her as she walked through the entrance, keeping her eyes on the ground, not ready to look up at Jenna's replacement.

"Ah Kagome, you're here!" Jayson's overly excited voice announced. Kagome almost cringed at her boss's happy tone. 'What the hell was there to be so cheerful about?' With a sigh of long suffering, kept to herself of course, Kagome looked up, and paused. Standing beside Jayson was a woman that could be described as nothing other than her twin. The few exceptions being that this impostor's hair was longer, and her skin a paler hue. Said woman was glaring at her behind Jayson's back.

"I'd like you to meet your new assistant, Kikyou." Kagome cringed inwardly. 'She's the last person I was expecting! What the hell is this bitch doing here!' "Well, I'll leave you two to get to know each other. Bye!" And with that Jayson picked up his jacket and left the building. Kagome felt bile rise to her throat as dread filled the gap in her stomach. The library's oak doors slammed shut ominously.

"So, I finally get to meet the infamous Higurashi. Pity. I expected someone prettier," Kikyou sneered.

"Funny, I could say the same for you," Kagome replied without missing a beat. For her part, Kikyou hid her inner rage rather well, but her eyes gave her away. After an eternity, Kikyou finally got her rage in check.

"You can't have him," Kikyou stated in a deadly calm voice. It didn't sway Kagome in the slightest knowing who she was talking about instantly. Kagome glared at the vampire before her.

"He is not a thing to be owned," Kagome stated in an equal voice. "Besides, you can't have him either. He feels nothing for you, and never has."

"We will see, human...we will see," Was all Kikyou replied with.

For the rest of the night, both Kikyou and Kagome stayed as far apart as possible. Neither speaking to each other, unless absolutely necessary, and even then words were clipped and efficient. For the most part, Kikyou stayed behind the counter scanning the books while Kagome locked herself in the back room. There wasn't anything to be done in here, but at least Kikyou wasn't in here with her giving her would-be-withering glares. It all seemed childish in her opinion.

Before long, it was time to close up. Kagome walked out of her sanctuary disgusted with herself. She'd been hiding all night, and it sickened her. True she didn't want to start a war, but to hide from ones enemies wasn't something she was ready to subject herself to either. It was so beneath her.

There was no one left in the library, but her and Kikyou. Kagome chanced a glance in the direction of the counter, but it was unoccupied. It took all of her nerve to keep from shuddering in dread. She didn't enjoy being ignorant of her enemy's whereabouts. It wasn't that she was afraid of the woman; quite the contrary. She pitied her...in a way. What she was afraid of was how she was going to end this in a peaceful solution.

"Finally came out of hiding?" Kikyou asked from behind her. Kagome suppressed the urge to jump in surprise. She turned and gave what she hoped was an intimidating glare, but it went unheeded.

"What are you doing Kikyou?" Kagome asked humorlessly. Kikyou just shrugged in response.

"Working; what does it look like?" She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kagome just intensified her glare.

"Don't play coy. I meant what are you doing here working in my library? What are you trying to achieve?" She asked on the verge of exasperation. Kikyou glared at Kagome then, and it wasn't a usual glare of hatred or loathing, but a challenge. She was challenging Kagome, and she was not going to back down.

"For the prize, wench. For the prize," Kagome scoffed.

"I told you, Sesshoumaru isn't a thing to be owned...or won for that matter," She added as an afterthought. It was Kikyou's turn to scoff.

"We shall see human," She sneered. "Honestly, I don't know what he sees in you." Kagome's eyebrow began to twitch minutely. It was the first sign that Kagome was beginning to get irritated. Unfortunately for Kikyou, that was the only sign that there was to offer, and she wasn't paying attention to that detail.

"Obviously more than what there's to be found in you, or else we wouldn't be having this conversation now." And just for a little spite, "Not that you've had a conversation with him in what...about five hundred years?" She congratulated herself for that one...the bitch deserved it in her mind. From what she was able to discern from her conversations with Sesshoumaru, he was only around long enough to 'hit it and forget it' as the saying goes.

"Do not speak of things you know nothing of!" Kikyou snarled. "Not that it's any business of yours." That was it...Kagome's temper was thrown to the winds, but not before learning that that topic was a big no-no and to steer clear of it, unless she wanted a war on her hands.

"You made this my business when you killed Jenna, you fucking swamp leech!" Kagome snarled back. Kikyou raised her arm as if to slap Kagome for her derogatory remark, but on it's descent, it was snagged in a stone grip.

Both women started and looked up as Sesshoumaru made himself painfully known. His glare was directed at Kikyou, but Kagome couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She wasn't supposed to engage Kikyou, but the woman tried to push every last one of her damn buttons!

"What are you doing here Kikyou?" Even with her mortal eyes, Kagome could see the woman shudder, though the reason why eluded her. For her part, Kikyou looked like someone who was caught with their hands in the cookie jar. The reaction would have been humorous if not for the severity of the situation.

"I...I wanted...to...to see you," The flustered woman was about to grind out. Obviously, Sesshoumaru wasn't buying it. He flung her still captured arm back at her as if it carried the plague.

"The feeling has never been mutual Kikyou. I suggest you leave this place, and not burden it with your shadow again." Kikyou looked as if she had been stabbed in the heart but seemed to recover quickly. She glared at Sesshoumaru and pointed an accusing finger at Kagome.

"It all because of this...this...whore!" She screeched, "You could have anything you want with me! Power, prestige, love, but you throw it all away for some human twit? Don't you see that she's cast some spell over you!" With each word that passed between her poisonous lips, Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened ominously. It wasn't long before he would cut off her long-winded rant.

"I will not repeat myself." Kikyou's mouth shut with an audible snap, before her eyes turned devious. She made a show of smelling the air before she turned to malicious gaze to Kagome.

"Do you not smell it, Sessho? Your 'precious' human is bleeding." Kagome's eyes went as wide as saucers, as her face became a tomato. 'I didn't know they could tell that!' she screamed in her mind. Mortified beyond all recognition, she groaned internally. 'How embarrassing.'

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air confirming Kikyou's crude statement. His eyes widened with the realization. He seemed to drift off in thought for a while before coming to a conclusion on how to handle this situation.

"Kikyou, I believe I told you to leave this place. This is the third time I've reminded you; there will not be a fourth." Kikyou left but not before sending a wicked smile Kagome's way. Kagome was ultimately confused. Silence stretched long and thin between the two.

"Does your family live far from here?" He asked. The question caught Kagome off guard. She stared blinking into space before it registered in her brain.

"They live in Texas...why do you ask?" Trepidation reared it's ugly head and gave a salute to Kagome.

"How do you feel about paying them a visit?" Kagome felt like she was going to throw up.

(End Chapter)

This chapter was about as long as the last one, (which isn't long) but I tried. I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I especially like my new favorite nick-name of Kikyo! "Swamp Leech" lol. Anywho...I guess I'll get on with the review responses!

BelleDayNight- I wasn't planning on Inu betraying Kagome...but now that you mention it...naw. I don't think I'll do it...it's too obvious. I hated having to reduce those two to comedy relief, but their characters decided that they wouldn't have it any other way. You know how it can go sometimes. Good luck studying and I'll talk to you later.

Sarcasm- Thank you for offering to be my BETA but it was a first come issue. Unfortunately you came in second...literally. I'm glad you reviewed nonetheless, and I would be grateful if you continued, even if you have little to say other than "update soon". -

LeoDesirePassion- The popcorn stuff is the ideal boredom entertainment. You could stare at that stuff for hours! - my life is sad...I know. It's alright if you forgot what I had written in my previous chapters...so did I. I had to go back and read my whole story again before I remembered where I was in the story and what I wanted to do with it. Sad...truly. Anyway, thank you for reviewing.

crazy-punk-gurl- In actuality, the original chapters I had written (before they were lost in the disk escapade) had Kagome meeting Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Miroku and Shippo were lycans and Sango was Miroku's human wife. I think I may rewrite those chapters, but if I do, they'll appear on the mediaminer version...that is, if I ever get around to updating it. The reason I might load it onto that version and not this one is because of how much it evolves around Inuyasha's side of the mix and mediaminer is the Inu/Kag version. Did that make any sense? I'm glad everyone's in character...I worked hard to keep them there. That's mostly why I don't go into Sesshoumaru's POV. I'm afraid I'd ruin his persona if I even attempted because of how much of an enigma he is in the series. Thank you for the review and I look forward to hearing from you again.

Nymphetamine- 0.0 you kinky person you. When did this turn from torture to S&M? What's this...whipped cream and hand-cuffs! shakes head you forgot the strawberries and feathers! How could you! runs away crying in mortification Thanx for the review.

DemonessofNature- 0.0;;...I love you too.

Leugaru- sorry I couldn't take you up on that offer to edit my crap, but you get the chapter anyways! Thanks for offering though.

chihemoria- I know what you mean. I pass up a lot of really good fics because of their titles, only to kick myself in the butt later on. When I first started writing this fic, I wanted it to be believable. Like it could happen to anyone...I guess I did it right! If I got the setting correct in any way, you can think the movies and whatnot that I subject myself to. (That and I think apartments are all the same...no matter where you live. I got the knowledge of just how well voices travel through buildings after living two years in one full of college kids. ) As for good vs. bad...I don't believe anyone can be completely good or bad. They're a balance of both. It's all just a matter of circumstance whether you seem like one or the other. I believe that there is a yin and yang housed in every body, and that is how things should be portrayed. I'm rambling now...never answer reviews when you're dog-tired and the only thing keeping you going is jolt cola and tamarind pulp. Thank you for reviewing.

Bethany- I'm pleased to know that you enjoy reading my work. It warms the heart and sooths my soul every time someone complements my work. I'm sorry I couldn't accept your offer to be my beta-reader, but it was a first come first serve situation. I would like you continue recieving reviews from you none-the-less. Thank you for your generous offer, and for reviewing.

And for those whom I couldn't comment on: Shadow-mai, do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH, sveta89, Lady-Crymsyn, lyn, insane vegetables, and so-kun; thank you for taking the time to review, and I appreciate your effort.

For those that care to listen to rants and whatnot concerning my fics and my life in general (so you can know how completely pathetic I am) I invite you to take a look at my livejournal account and leave me a comment. My name there is the same as my pen-name here (kojika85)

Now I believe that everyone knows what to do now...


	19. chapter 18

Another few months...another chapter . Sorry for the long wait, but I haven't had the energy to write. I know it's summer and summer means free time to write, but for me (who doesn't have to worry about work or school) summer means hot sweltering heat that zaps any and all free energy I have. That and I've been reading a LOT of Naruto fics. The stupid manga got to me again.

Any who back on topic, the heat zaps all of my energy (even with the AC on). For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, I DO live in TX...south south Texas, and it gets INSANELY hot, and unfortunately for you it's not September, or better still October yet, when it starts to cool down to a more manageable low 90's. So until then, try not to expect too many updates. I REALLY am sorry for my many delays in updating.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, no matter what the voices in my head say.

Recap-

"Does your family live far from here?" he asked. The question caught Kagome off guard. She stared, blinking into space before it registered in her brain.

"They live in Texas...why do you ask?" Trepidation reared it's ugly head and gave a salute to Kagome.

"How do you feel about paying them a visit?" Kagome felt like she was going to throw up

(CHAPTER 18)

Kagome reached up to idly massage the kink in her neck. Four hours on a plane wasn't so bad, but coupled with the lack of sleep and recovering from an illness that had her out of commission for the better part of a week was taking its toll on her already overtaxed body. Not only that, but she distinctly felt the beginnings of a migraine hammering behind her eyes. She vowed to kill Inuyasha when she returned home. It was he, after all, that insisted that Kouga accompany her on this little excursion.

Speaking of Kouga, he was presently ogling a giant man dressed to the hilt in cowboy attire. His ensemble consisted of a bright red button-down shirt tucked into a pair of skin-tight wranglers, accentuated with a pair of alligator skin boots, and a bright shining belt-buckle shaped like the state of Texas. All of this was topped off with an off white cowboy hat that had a red bandana tied around it. He was darkly tanned but not overly so, but it clashed with his sun-bleached locks and baby-blue eyes. Apparently, he'd noticed the staring and wasn't taking to it too kindly.

Sensing the rising tension coming from the man, Kagome grabbed the arm of her 'companion' and lead him to the 'rent-a-car' counter. She'd called ahead to make sure they'd have one prepared for her, as well as rented two hotel rooms. All of this spending added up, and she wasn't rich. Lucky for her, Inuyasha had pulled a few strings and managed to help pay for everything; especially since he was making her bring Kouga along.

When they reached the counter, Kagome pulled a tourist guide pamphlet off a stack and shoved it into Kouga's bewildered hands. She hoped it would keep him occupied at least until her business here was done. The woman behind the counter was chewing rhythmically on a piece of pink bubble-gum, only stopping her incessant smacking on the rare occasion that she felt the need to blow a bubble. When Kagome finally got her attention, the woman had the grace to look surprised.

Once their business was done, Kagome once again dragged poor Kouga to a nondescript car of an older make and a bland color. As soon as she stepped outside, the heat hit her like a tidal-wave. It'd been too long since she'd experienced the all encompassing, steal the breath from your lungs while searing your insides , heat from her childhood. With a grimace, she realized that it was a September afternoon, and that this temperature was considered cool. She swore inwardly when she came to the conclusion that her few years spent in New York had de-climatized her. Kouga too, seemed to be affected by the heat but was trying to hide it as best as he could. Kagome couldn't blame him for almost falling flat on his back...at least she was semi-expecting the blast. He had no warning.

Once inside the car (and the AC had been set to max), Kouga went back to his pamphlet, clearly immersed (that is...after a ten-minute rant about the heat and how she could have warned him). Kagome turned the radio on and tuned in on a local rock station. She dragged up a warn-out mental map of the highways and roads and tried to remember which one to take. When she was pretty sure she was heading in the right direction, she listened to the radio and let her thoughts drift away.

(20 minutes later&)

"I thought you said they lived in Texas," Kouga asked, clearly worn out from so much car travel.

'Wuss,' thought Kagome.

"They do...About an hour drive from here," she answered instead.

"I knew Texas was big, but this is ridiculous," Kouga whined.

"Let me help you put this into perspective then," Kagome intoned. "You can start at the lowest tip of the state and drive for 12 hours in a straight line, non-stop, and you'd still be in Texas." Kouga's look of shock was almost priceless. "And before you ask...the reason we landed in San Antonio is because it's the closest airport to our destination. So just relax and enjoy the ride."

Kouga seemed to take her advice...until a few moments later when he started making a raucous in his seat. Curious, Kagome took her eyes off the road to see what had him so excited...and groaned internally. Apparently seeing a herd of about thirty cattle was new to him.

"Do you see them?" he asked excitedly. "There're so many!"

Kagome snorted, "That one's small. The ranch I grew up next to had over five hundred heads of cow, and even THAT was considered modest." Kouga suddenly turned to her, a manic gleam in his eye.

"You think they'll notice if one's missing?"

"If you're hungry for beef, I know a number of steak houses I can take you to. Just try to be civil ok?" Kouga's blue-eyes darkened into predatory glee as he considered his soon to be devoured prey. Kagome groaned once more, while bashing her head lightly against the steering wheel. Luckily they were at an intersection, and the car was stopped.

(30 more minutes later&)

As promised, Kagome had stopped at a quaint little steak-house about ten miles from their destination. Country music could be heard blaring from an old juke-box while couples danced and drunks lined up at a bar on the far end of the restaurant talking animatedly to each other. Kouga had already torn into his t-bone steak that took up most of his plate. Kagome, on the other hand, had barely touched her burger; opting instead, to pick at her fries and stare out into space.

'I wonder how mom and everyone's doing. Souta's probably already out of school by now, and Sis's more than likely found a job around here.' She sighed, 'I doubt they'll be happy to see me. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms...' Kagome rested her face in her hands. 'Damn it, when I left I had no plans on ever coming back, and now here I am. What does he expect me to do, just waltz up to them and say, "Hey remember me? I'm the daughter who ran out and swore that she'd never speak to you again. Well guess what? I'm back!"' Another sigh, 'Damn you, Sesshoumaru.' A particularly vicious cramp twisted Kagome insides making her wince minutely, 'AND DAMN MOTHER NATURE!'

"You all right?" Kouga's concerned voice snapped her out of her inner rantings.

"Yeah, Kouga, just thinking about things," she answered monotone.

"You worried about seeing your family again?" he asked, surprising Kagome with its accuracy. He obviously caught on to her surprise and hastily explained. "Sesshoumaru warned Inuyasha about how you and your family don't get along. That's the main reason I was sent with you. To make sure you were okay, physically and emotionally." Kagome smiled gratefully.

"Thanks for the concern. I'll be fine. It's just that I didn't exactly leave under the best circumstances, and now I'll be showing up on their doorstep completely out of the blue." Kouga's eyes became sympathetic, and he rested his hand over hers to stop her from nervously fidgeting with the steak-knife.

"You want me there with you when you visit?"

"No, thank you, I'll be alright. Honestly, I'd rather do this by myself." Kouga nodded and retracted his hand, but not before pausing briefly to enjoy the small amount of contact.

Kagome nervously cleared her throat. "When you're done with your cow-fix, I'll drop you off at the hotel."

"You're going tonight?"

She chuckled softly, "No time like the present, right?" Kouga nodded firmly.

(Later&…)

Once Kouga was finished with his food (never even touching the mashed potatoes or beans), Kagome paid the bill, and they were off again. It only took a few minutes to get to the hotel and get checked in. Kouga and Kagome's rooms were right next to each other, and both walked simultaneously into their respective rooms. There was only one bed, a TV set, a mini-fridge, and a bathroom. Kagome dropped her luggage on a small table that was next to the bed and swiftly left the room.

She knocked on Kouga's door to tell him that she was on her way out, when it suddenly opened. Apparently it hadn't been closed securely in Kouga's rush to get inside. When she peaked her head behind the door, Kagome was hard pressed to suppress the girlish giggle that threatened to break free. Kouga was laying sprawled hazardously across his pristine mattress, fully clothed, and dead to the world. The excitement and jet-lag had taken another victim. As quietly as she could, Kagome shut the door, making sure it was closed securely, before continuing on her way.

After a few minutes of driving, Kagome reached her mother's home. It wasn't much; it never was. There were a number of trees surrounding the structure, a well tread path leading from the driveway to the front door, and (what shocked Kagome the most) children's toys scattered helter-skelter around the front lawn. This was a new development.

Kagome made her way to the front entrance, dreading each step that brought her closer to her fate. When there were no more steps to be taken, Kagome gingerly reached out and lightly knocked on the door. One could hear a children's show blaring loudly on the other side. So loudly, in fact, that Kagome was hoping the viewer was unable to hear her timid knock. Her hopes were dashed when the door was suddenly wrenched open. Kagome gazed in utter shock at the sight before her. There stood her baby sister, no more than seventeen years of age, dressed in maternity clothes, while bouncing a bubbly baby girl on her hip. Her sister pulled her dirty blond locks out of her eyes to level a glare at the older sibling.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

(End Chapter)

I know, I know, ugly evil vile demented cliff-hanger. Contrary to the usual, though, I DO have the next chapter started. Not too far in though. . Usually this is where I'd put in my coveted review responses, but thanx to a new edict by I can't do that anymore. (hmph, stupid poo-poo heads)

I CAN say however, that I HAVE read and deeply cherish each and every one I've gotten; from the very short "update soon"'s, to the demented (you know who you are), to the lengthy in depth ones. I'd probably say that I even enjoy the flames, but I've never gotten one (much to the suprise, and maybe chagrin, of my buddy BelleDayNight). For those of you who require an answer to your review, make sure you're logged in so I can e-mail you the response (or just add it to your message).

Despite popular believe, I will (I repeat) I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. I will see it through to the end...however long that may be.

Thank you for reading and tolerating my poor updating predictability and my chapter's short length.


	20. chapter 19

I'm so so so sorry about the wait. I'd lost interest in writing in general for a while, and it might be a while before this story is updated again. If you read my live-journal you'd know why. I'm not going to bore you guys with an overly long author's note, so on with the story .

(Start)

Kagome blinked a few times, still grievously stunned from the appearance of her baby sister. In all the scenarios of her temporary reunification with her family, this was not expected. Realizing that Kyoko had spoken Kagome grasped the words that had left her sibling's mouth.

'_Well that was uncalled for.'_ She thought silently. The cold glare that was still being directed at her did nothing to faze her; being used to such looks from a certain blood sucker that she was growing quite accustomed to. _'I've grown immune!'_

All of this inner monologue took place in a matter of instances. Kagome eventually leveled a, perfected, colder gaze on Kyoko. The result of which having the desired effect; Kyoko shivered minutely, and given the intense heat that had yet to dissipate, Kagome knew that she hadn't lost her touch.

"I came to see Mom." Kagome answered, the question being all but forgotten.

"Well I guess you're a few years too late. Mom died about two years after you left." Kyoko's statement hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. She'd never get a chance to patch things up with the woman she admired. True Kagome and her mother had their differences and were often times at opposing ends of an argument, but she'd loved her mother very dearly.

Kagome's distress was so blatant and obviously Kyoko took this as a sign to press forward. Placing the squirming child on the floor and instructing her to return to her show, she took a step forward exiting the household fully.

"You know what Mom's last words were? "I wish Kagome was here so I could tell her how sorry I was." Souta and I were waiting on her hand and foot, and all she would think about was the one child that abandoned her!" Kyoko had her hands on her hips, in what was supposed to be an intimidating pose. It was futile, though, since under different circumstances; she would look quite comical what with her bulging belly.

"Don't you dare try and put me through a fucking guilt trip." Kagome's cold and level voice whispered, belying her inner rage. "You know as well as the rest of the family that I had to get out of this fucking place. I didn't abandon Mom, I abandoned this city!" Despite her rage, Kagome kept her outside appearance calm and collected; hoping vainly that it would seep in and calm her emotions. She would never forgive herself if she accidentally hurt a family member.

"By leaving town, you left us. It's as simple as that..." Kyoko left the implications of her accusation hanging in the air. "You know what hurts the most though?" She asked after some time...her cold glare giving way to silent tears. "Is that, after all that's happened with you leaving and Mom dying, Souta left too. The bastard never faulted you for a damn thing, and even defended you against people. He still hero-worships you, you know? And in case you're wondering; he left for college a month ago, and I haven't heard from him since."

"Where..." was all Kagome could get out. Her voice scratched from the amount of emotion she was experiencing.

"Corpus." With that, Kyoko turned on her heal and walked back into the house. Turning her back on her eldest sibling and never looking back. Kagome did the same. This was one bridge that had been burnt, and could never be crossed again. Though, Kagome wondered who the father of Kyoko's children was, and where the hell was he?

(Later)

Kagome sighed as she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. That meeting had been a disaster that left her exhausted. Frustrated with her emotions, Kagome raked a shaky hand through her long tresses. This had been a long day, and she could only guess that tomorrow wouldn't be any better.

Once she locked her car doors, and reached her room; Kagome flopped onto her bed. Having slept for the better part of the past few days, sleep wouldn't give comfort.

Restless, Kagome flipped on the television, and began the long arduous process of channel surfing. She paused in her search when she came across a familiar scene. It was Dracula, with Bella Lugosi playing the role of the vampire. Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or cry with the absurdity of it all. It seemed like she'd never get a respite from these creatures, never mind that there was a werewolf sleeping in the room next to hers. Oh how fate loved to play with her life.

Kagome watched the movie till the end just for the novelty of the act.

When the movie was over, she checked the guide only to find that "An American Werewolf in London" was next. She cried.

(Next Day)

Kagome woke to cramps, bed-head, a headache, and a wolf pounding on her door. She decided in that moment that if she were ever to actually meet the fates, she'd wring their little necks.

Fates be damned for the moment, she half dragged, half fell out of bed, and trudged to the door.

There must have been something in the way she looked, or perhaps it was how the door almost blasted off it's hinges when she opened it, but Kouga's face took an ashen pallor, and he proceeded to tremble in her presence. It was definitely when an inhumane growl erupted out of her throat that he quickly threw his hands up in defeat, backed up a few paces, and asked if she wanted anything for breakfast.

For his troubles, he was awarded with the door slamming in his face.

Kagome flopped back onto the bed, and tiredly closed her eyes. She'd stayed up way too late, to be waking up at anytime before nine in the morning. Usually she'd be fine with so little sleep, but with her being on her period, jet-lag, emotional distress from meeting with her sister, and finally, just getting over her sickness; there was no way she'd be formally getting up without at least a cup of coffee, and half a bottle of midol!

After an hour of trying to return to the land of dreams, and failing spectacularly, she conceded that yes, she was awake, and yes, Kouga was probably still waiting for her outside her door. A quick aura check later, and she was proven correct on her theory.

Now feeling guilty, she rooted around in her travel bag for her period pills, and filled a glass of water from the tap. Once her meds were taken she left the room and waltzed passed Kouga who was still standing in the hallway outside her door, only now looking at her like she'd pull an "exorcist" and her head would start spinning. After he realized that such a thing wouldn't be happening in the 'near' future, he followed her.

(Time Skip)

Lunch was an interesting affair. Apparently Kouga had never had a Whataburger before. Kagome was glad she didn't go through the drive through or else she was sure there would've been trouble. As it was people had given Kouga and Kagome nasty looks because of how long it'd taken for him to decide what to get. After that debachle was over (Kouga had ended up getting chicken strips) they'd argued over what they were going to do next.

Kouga wanted to tour the area, Kagome wanted to sit back by the pool and rest. After some very colorful threats, followed by equally colorful words by Kouga, Kagome won the disagreement, and now she could be found kicking back in a pair of shorts, and a spaghetti- strap top lounging by the pool with a good book. (Purgatorio by Dante)

Kouga, determined to enjoy his "vacation", was swimming in the pool, and trying his best to get Kagome to look his direction as he performed a rather convincing drowning act. (complete with the floating body and everything.)

Too immersed in her book, Kagome didn't notice.

(End Chapter)

I didn't like how this chapter went. Honestly I'm just wasting a week...or a few days...I still don't know where I'm going with this, and it's been a while since I thought on it. I might do something different with this little break, I might not. I don't know yet. Anywho, thank you for not giving up on me yet, even though I know you guys are about ready to kill me now. TT gomen ne.

As always, I enjoy getting your reviews and I look forward to continuing to hear from you guys. Hopefully I'll get out of my funk soon...at least I hope so.


End file.
